


My Life In Supernatural

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, Fun, Love, Multi, majordeath, solvingcases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 59,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: What I would imagine my life to be if I were married to Dean Winchester. Being involved in all his wonderfulness and enjoying the life of a hunter.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I walk further into it in search of light with no prevail. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around slowly only to be greeted with a distorted face, hands reaching for my throat.

I wake up with a jolt, hands rushing to my chest to calm my racing heart. I look around the room and see the sleeping figure of Dean next to me. Dean and I have been living together for the last 6 years since we got married. I stay in bed for a little while to cuddle closer to Dean, as he felt me lie down next to me he placed an arm around me and pulled me closer. Dean and I stayed in bed for another hour before I decided that it was time to get up. I whispered into Dean’s ear.

“Hey, I’m going to go make breakfast, how about you get up?”

“Do I have to?” Dean replied

“If you want breakfast then yes, I’m making your favourite.”

“Pie?”

“Yep.”

“Awesome. I love having you as my wife.” Dean smiled

“And I love having you as my husband. Now get in the shower.”

“Alright, I’m going.”

I heard the bathroom door close and the water being turned on. I headed towards the kitchen and turned on the radio so that I can listen to music while I prepare breakfast. The radio station was playing ‘Sunrise Avenue’ this morning and as I was a huge fan I knew all of the words of by heart. I was singing along and I was too busy to notice Dean come in and sit down at the table, I only noticed him when I turned around after putting the pie in the oven.

“Oh…Dean…You startled me.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright. Anyway, the pie will take a while to cook so I’m going to go hop in the shower. I’ll be back soon. You can turn off the radio and watch some TV while I get ready if you like.”

“Sweet.”

“I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.”

“Will you keep an eye on the pie for me?” 

“Will do. And I promise I won’t eat any until you get back.”

“I know you won’t.”

I walked into the bathroom and I closed the door behind me, grabbed two towels and turned on the water. Then I walked over to the radio and turned it on so that I can listen to some songs while I have my shower. I left the radio on so that I could continue listening to music while I got dressed. I pulled on my underpants, jeans, bra and t-shirt before putting on my flannel on top. I had bought flannel t-shirts so that I could put them on when Dean was wearing flannel and I always felt left out when I saw that both Sam and Dean were wearing flannel. I brushed out my hair before looking at myself in the mirror, and after deciding that I look decent, I pulled on my shoes and walked back to the kitchen. I could smell the pie as soon as I walked into the kitchen, Dean was sitting on the lounge watching a movie.

“Come and get some apple pie.”

“I’m on my way. I’m starving.” Said Dean as he turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen.

“So am I.” I replied as I cut a slice of pie for the both of us and placed them on plates so we could eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Surprise...

Dean had called Sammy over for pie as well and once we had all finished eating we climbed into the car and drove to my mum’s house as she needed me to help her with something. When we got there, my mum was trying to open the door to her house, turns out that she had locked herself out but luckily, I had a spare key so I opened the door. As soon as I walked through the door I was greeted by a huge  
“SURPRISE!”

Everyone I knew was there and they had planned a surprise party for me. I had forgotten that it was my birthday but apparently everybody else remembered. I turned to Dean and he gave me a huge smile, I knew that he knew about this all along but didn’t tell me. I turned back to the group and I was given a hug by my best friend, Rose.

“How nice it is to see you again Clary.”

“Nice to see you too Rose.”

Rose released me from her hug and handed me a glass red wine, I thanked her and took a sip. I caught Dean’s expression in the corner of my eye so I turned to him and smiled while taking another sip, Dean just smiled and walked over to me to give me a big hug.

“Happy Birthday baby.”

“Thank you very much baby. Did you know about this?” I asked gesturing around the room.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

I smiled and softly hit him on the shoulder, he then walked over to my mum and asked if he could excuse himself she told him that it was alright, he walked over to me and led me out of the room. We walked out to the car and he told me to get in, I did and Dean climbed into the driver’s side. He started the car and started to drive, he told me to put the blindfold on so I did. I estimated that the drive took around 45 minutes and when the car stopped I waited for Dean to help me get out of the car as I couldn’t see where I was going. When Dean took off the blindfold I was greeted with a small table by the waterside, he led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me so that I could sit down, he then sat down himself.

“You like?”

“I do, Dean this is amazing. When did you plan this?”

“When I went to the bathroom at your mum’s house.”

“That was an hour ago…And who set it up?”

“Not telling, just enjoy the night.”

A waiter came out and we looked at the menu, I just ordered the spaghetti bolognaise with Fanta for a drink while Dean ordered the steak with beer. We ate our food while making plans for what else we should do for my birthday as tomorrow was my day to hang out with my friends and husband. Dean suggested that we should go to the amusement park since it was open all day tomorrow and he had read that they will have fireworks at midnight so I told him that we will go. After we had finished our main meal the desert came, Dean had apple pie while I received a plate with ‘Happy Birthday Clarissa’ written in chocolate with lemon lime bitters and chocolate chunks. I looked astounded at Dean and he gestured to the dish telling me to eat in. I picked up my dessert fork and picked up a lemon lime bitter and popped it into my mouth, the taste was overwhelming but sweet. The next thing I tried is the chocolate chunks, they were milk chocolate chunks and I loved the taste of them.   
We finished our dessert and Dean paid the bill before he led me to the car, we climbed in and I thanked Dean for the nice surprise.

“It was a great night. Thank you Dean.”

“It was my pleasure.” Dean replied while he drove the car back to my mum’s house to pick up Sammy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary breaks Dean's trust by doing something Dean would never think she would come to doing...

We picked up Sammy and by the time we had dropped him off at his place and drove home it was half past 6 at night, I suggested that we settle down for the evening with a couple of drinks and a movie, Dean couldn’t agree more. I poured us each a glass of wine called ‘Chateau Lafite’ and it was a wine from 1865 so it tasted delicious. I sometimes refer to Dean as a fine wine, he gets better with age. We sat down on the sofa, cuddled up with a blanket on us and started the movie. Not even half way through the movie we heard a frantic knock on the door so I quickly jumped up to see who it was only to be greeted by a bloodied Sammy who collapsed as soon as I opened the door, Dean ran to us so he could help me carry Sammy inside. We lay Sammy on the floor and he was trying to tell us something so I leaned down closer so I could hear him.

“Killed Jess, nearly killed me. Big, strong demon. Wounded him, iron hurts him.” 

Dean left the room so he could get some towels to press on Sam’s wounds but I knew that he wasn’t going to survive the night, his wounds would kill him before the sun rose. Dean tried to stop the bleeding but Sam was growing weaker with each minute he passed, with tears in my eyes I moved closer to Dean who was still trying to stop Sam’s bleeding wounds. Sam passed away at 9:00pm, and hour and a half after he came banging on our door. Dean wouldn’t leave Sam’s side, he just sat there with Sam’s lifeless body in his arms crying until there were no more tears to be shed. 

The following day I came into the living room to find Dean asleep on the floor next to Sam’s body, I walked over to the couch and picked up the blanket before placing it on Dean’s sleeping form. I carefully picked up the keys to the car while being careful not to wake Dean, I didn’t want him to know where I was going; I was going to the crossroads to make a deal to bring Sam back, not only for Dean’s sake but for mine as well. He was my friend, practically my brother. I couldn’t sit and do nothing to bring him back. As soon as I reached the crossroads, I stopped the car and got out, walked to the centre of the crossroads, dug a hole and placed all the items I had with me into it before covering it up. A few seconds passed before I heard a male voice say, “What do you wish?”

I quickly turned around to face the demon who was dressed in a black suit and tie. I walked a couple of steps closer to him before answering, “I want you to bring Sam Winchester back, his life for mine. Do we have a deal?”

“Sam Winchester. I heard that name before. Wasn’t he the one that opened the gates of hell?” the demon asked as he slowly encircled me.

“That sounds about right. Now about that deal, I’m happy with whatever you give me as long as you bring Sam back?”

“And why would I do that?”

“If you don’t I will send his brother over here and he is not very happy at the moment. He will kick your ass.”

“Oh, his brother. Dean Winchester, if I’m not mistaken the one who sacrificed himself for his brother. The one that went to hell and back. The one that would do anything for the people he loves.”

“That about sums up Dean.”

“Alright, we have a deal but there is a price to pay.”

“I’m happy with whatever it is, just bring Sam back.”

“I’ll give you one year and then you are mine. Deal?” 

“Deal.” I said as I sealed the deal with a kiss. I knew that Dean wouldn’t be happy but it was the least I could do. I knew that I had to tell him and it would break my heart to do so but at least I still had one year left in me and I was going to do whatever I could to make Dean happy before I leave this life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Clary tell Dean the truth?

On the way home I was desperately thinking about how I was going to tell Dean the news that I only had one year to live and I knew that no matter how I will tell he would try and get me out of the deal. I arrived home and the first thing I heard before opening the front door was Sammy’s voice so I knew that the deal was set. I walked in and placed the keys on the table beside the door before walking over and giving Sam a big hug, when I pulled away I had tears running down my face so I took Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Once we reached the bedroom I climbed on the bed while pulling Dean with me, Dean lay down and I placed my head on his chest, not saying a word, I just cried until no more tears came out. Dean knew that something was wrong, I rarely cried but when I did he knew that it was over something big so he just held me close while I cried. After I had finished crying I sat up, took a deep breath and told Dean about the deal that I made and I could tell he wasn’t happy.

“You did what!?”

“I made a deal to bring Sammy back. Dean listen, I know that this is hard for you but can you imagine what I am going through. I can’t imagine a world without you Dean, you and Sammy are the closest thing I have to family, hell you are my family. After this year is over I will have to spend the rest of my life and god knows how long that will be, without you and I won’t be able to live with myself.”

“Yeah well you should have thought about that before you made the deal then shouldn’t you?”

“I knew it was wrong, but I did it for you too Dean.”

“Oh yeah, in what way was making a deal with some demon have to do with me?”

“Sammy is your brother Dean; I saw the way that you held him on the floor. You care about Sammy even if you don’t say or show it. I did it so you had someone for when I am gone.”

“Hey don’t talk like that. I am mad at you but I understand why you did it, you care about us and you want to make us happy in any way that you can.”

“Yes. I knew that you wouldn’t be happy but I knew I had to bring Sammy back.”

“I know baby. Now let’s go tell Sammy the news.”

Dean got up and pulled me up with him, we walked to the living room and sat down on the couch before I told Sammy the news. When I had finished both Sammy and Dean were not happy with my decision but they accepted it. I was devastated that I only had one year to live but I was also happy that they accepted it. After we have sat on the couch for a while we decided it was best to find a way to get me out of this deal but in my heart I knew that it was impossible to get out of it. I looked through every website that was on the internet but I couldn’t find any spells or anything that can reverse a deal. I just had to accept the fact that when my year is over I would have to live without Dean and Sammy by my side. We all looked through the internet and read through countless books but even after a couple of hours of searching we still haven’t found anything so we decided to go to bed to clear our head and we would try again in the morning.

Dean and I were lying in bed when he asked me,“Did you do it for your sake too?”

“What?”

“The deal. You said that you did it for me but I can’t shake the feeling that you did it for you too.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, yes I did do it for me too because I care about him as much as I care about you. Like I said earlier, you are my family and if I had to do it again, I would do it in a heartbeat and as my favourite quote says ‘We don’t know when it’s going to be over but as long as we have today and you got a choice, why would you choose to make it a bad day?” Dean kissed me and lay down so I could rest my head on his chest and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has now told Dean the truth, what are they going to do? Dean just can't let her die... right?

We have continued to search for a way to get me out of this deal but we still haven’t found anything and my hopes of saving me where shrinking, I could see the desperation in Dean’s eyes as he was looking through internet sites for spells. Sammy had also been looking through books and he hasn’t found anything either. I suggested that we call Cas and maybe he could help us, Dean agreed and was quick to make the phone call. Cas arrived and we told him the news about my deal and how we were desperately trying to get me out of it, Cas knew of only one other person who has gotten out of a deal and that person was Crowley, before he became king of hell. So now that we know of someone who has gotten out of a deal we will need to get Crowley so that he can help us, it will be very hard but it was worth a shot. We drove to the bunker, our secret hideout, so we could call upon Crowley. In a room of the bunker we have a devil’s trap all ready with a chair in the centre so that Crowley would at least have somewhere to sit down while we interrogate him. We had a table with syringes of human blood on it ready to use it when needed. After reciting the spell Crowley appeared and looked around before sitting down. 

“Hello Boys and Clary.”

“Alright enough small talk, let’s get to business, little Clary here has gotten into a bit of trouble with a crossroad demon and made a deal but she wants to get out of it and we know that you have gotten out of a deal before so we thought that you would be the perfect person to help us.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t there will be hell to pay.”

“Oh getting serious now.”

Dean walked over to the table, picked up a syringe, walked over to Crowley before taking the top off the syringe and plunging it into Crowley’s arm. “Oww, that hurt.”

“Well it’s going to get a whole lot worse if you don’t cooperate.”

“No. I am the king of hell, nothing can hurt me so we can do this all night.”

“I have enough of this, give me the syringe.” I said after walking over to Dean and snatching the syringe out of his hand before walking over to Crowley and stabbing the syringe in his chest right about where his heart would be.

“Now, all it takes is my finger to push down the syringe to kill you, so will you cooperate with us?”

“Like I said, nothing can hurt me so you can try.”

“Yeah I get that, you said hurt not kill.”

“You think this will kill me, a little bit of human blood?”

“If it is put in the right spot then yes.”

“Fine, I will cooperate. You may want to get something to write this down, you will need it.”

“I’ll get it.” Sam said before exiting the room only to return a minute later with pen and paper in hand.

“Now listen up, I will only say this once.”

“We are ready when you are.”

We listened to Crowley and I looked at Sam several times to see him scribble something down which may be of importance. As Crowley was talking I kept my finger on the syringe so that if he stopped talking all I had to do was push my finger down to get him to continue. After he had finished talking I pulled out the syringe and I broke the devil’s trap a bit so Crowley could leave. We had found a spell to get me out of the deal and I couldn’t wait to start the spell. After Crowley left I walked over to Sam to see if he had recorded all the ingredients that we need and now all we had to do was collect them and get started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they found a way, but will it end drastically or all okay? God knows... and a hunt for a sacrifice begins....

We started to gather all the ingredients that we knew we could get first, I looked at the list and I scoffed at the ridiculous things on it. I grabbed the salt, rosemary and the candles, the rest of the ingredients were going to be very hard to get, for me to get out of this deal we would need the blood of a fallen angel and the only fallen angel that we knew was Castiel. I walked over to the cashier to pay for my items and saw that Sam and Dean were talking to Castiel by the car so I guessed that they were filling him in on our process. After I had paid for my items I walked over to the car so I can put the bag in the boot of the car and greet Castiel.

“Hello Castiel, did the boys fill you in?”

“They did and I can give you my blood if needed.”

“Oh well, thank you Cas. That would be very helpful.”

“Well, you know me, always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.”

Sam handed him a small glass container, Cas gripped it in his hand and to my amazement the glass container slowly started to fill with Castiel’s blood.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you Cas”

Now that we had the blood, salt, rosemary and candles we only needed one more thing: a sacrifice, a life for a life. We racked our brains trying to find someone who would sacrifice themselves for me before Dean broke the silence.

“I’ll do it.”

“Dean, no you won’t.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t, if I lose you then I have nothing to live for. I love you Clary, even Sam loves you. We can’t lose you Clary, if there has to be a sacrifice then I should be the one to do it.”

With tears in my eyes I replied, “If you think that you are doing this then you are dead wrong, I am not going to let you do this, we are going to have to find someone else. I know that I am going to lose my life but I can’t bear seeing you do this. When my time comes to leave you need to move on even if it is hard for you. The time for you to die is not now. Please don’t do this Dean, I beg you.”

“Alright, I won’t. But I can’t promise I’ll move on.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You are the only person who has my heart apart from Sammy here, but he is family. I love you Clary and if I lose you then I don’t think that I could find anyone else.”

“Awww Dean, that is the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me.”

“Don’t expect it to become a habit.”

“I won’t.”

And with that I stepped closer to Dean, placed my arms around his neck and kissed him. We pulled apart and Dean placed an arm around my waist to lead me to the car so I could climb in. “Little bit passionate Dean?”

“Shut up, I may lose the one of the things that I care about the most, apart from you.”

“I know, now let’s get on the road so we can find a sacrifice.”

“Alright.”

As Sam and Dean climbed into the car I couldn’t help but think about what Crowley had said: he only said that we needed a sacrifice but he didn’t specify what kind on sacrifice, so I wondered if an animal sacrifice would work instead of a human sacrifice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Crowley about to make the worst mistake of his life??

We had collected all the items except for the sacrifice, I had told Dean and Sam that Crowley didn’t specify what kind of sacrifice we needed so we managed to catch a rabbit and we hoped that that would do. Dean drove us to the bunker so we could perform the spell in an isolated place so we could focus. We had no idea how to perform the spell so we had to call Crowley so he could help us and he was more than willing to do so, maybe he was hiding something from us. As we were following Crowley’s instructions on how to set up the area I still felt as though he wasn’t acting the way he should in this circumstances, sure he is the king of hell and he likes to take lives but I still couldn’t shake the feeling. After we had set up the room the way that Crowley had told us to, I sat in the middle so that all the items were surrounding me. Dean lit all the candles and placed the rosemary so that the tip if it was lit into a bowl next to the candles, he did this all around me and after he had finished he stepped in front of me and took the rabbit out of the bag, took his knife and cut the rabbit’s throat and making sure that the blood goes into the bowl in front of him. Dean was listening to Crowley’s instructions and when Crowley wanted the blood to be poured over me I nearly fainted, I hate the sight of blood and the thought of it being on me was too much for me to handle, Dean saw my expression before turning to Crowley and saying, “There’s no way that this is going on her, is there another way to use the blood?”

“Yes, it is for her to drink it.”

I placed my hands on the floor to steady myself, I am not drinking blood, no way. No way in hell.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

I looked up at Dean before saying, “Dean, if I have a choice of either having blood on me or drinking it I would rather have it on me so I can wash it off.”

“That would be my choice as well.”

Dean walked over to me with the bowl in his hands, when he reached me he knelt down and asked me, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“If it means getting out of this damn deal then yes.”

“Alright. I love you. See you on the other side.”

“Okay, I love you too.”

Dean kissed me before getting up and tipping the contents of the bowl over me, I had to stop myself from throwing up as the blood trickled down my face and arms. As soon as all the contents were on me I felt Dean move away so that Crowley could say the spell that would get me out of this deal, everything was going fine until I heard a growling noise coming from all around me, I ignored it because I thought that it was just part of the spell. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Crowley stop talking to see him patting something beside him but I couldn’t see anything and then it hit me: Crowley wasn’t getting me out of this deal, he was speeding up the process by sending hellhounds on me. I could see Dean with a shocked expression on his face, apparently, he had noticed that something was wrong too so he turned to Crowley before slowly backing away, Crowley must have sent one of the hellhound to keep Dean away from him. 

The next thing I heard was, “Get her boys.”

And I was thrown back and my flesh was getting ripped off my body as maybe two or three hellhound started their feast on my body: my arms, legs, torso and chest. I was getting thrown around before landing on my stomach only to have hellhound rip my back to shreds, I heard Crowley laughing and just before blackness came I heard Dean call my name, I could do nothing. I felt him pick me up but I was limp in his arms, I don’t remember a day when I saw Dean cry as he did this day when I died in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley leaving Dean heartbroken, it's now Dean's turn to explain how everything occurred. Can Dean save Clary?

DEAN’S POV

After I had poured the blood over Clary I stepped back to let Crowley take over, everything was fine until I heard the growling, which I knew was the growling of hellhounds. I could see the fear in Clary’s eyes as she realised what Crowley had done. Clary still had half a year left and Crowley took that from her. I tried to get Crowley to call off the Hellhounds only to have a hellhound drive me back to the wall. After the Hellhounds were called off I ran over to Clary and picked her up and I just cried, she didn’t even have the strength to talk, I felt her go limp and I cried even harder. I sat with her for a long time, I couldn’t bear leave her like this so I carried her outside and placed her on the ground before retrieving a shovel from the car to bury her body. Sammy helped in digging her grave and when the time came to lay her down to rest I carried her inside so that I could clean her up and dress her in new clothes, I didn’t want to just dump her in a hole with ripped clothes. I gathered a bucket, water and clothes so I could wipe all the blood off her, then I gathered some bandages to keep the wounds from showing and then I gathered her favourite top and pants to dress her. After I have bandaged her and had her dressed I carried her outside and gently placed her into the hole, Sammy didn’t say a word the whole time, he just let me do what I had to do. We slowly started to fill the hole up again and when the hole was full, covering Clary’s body, it is like she had never existed in the world, except for me and Sammy. She was gone and I would never get to hear her laugh again or see her face when I woke up and it broke my heart. After Clary’s burial I walked back into the bunker and went straight into my room, I just wanted to be alone for now and Sammy understood that. I could barely sleep the next few nights because whenever I closed my eyes I saw Clary and how the hellhounds were tearing at her body, ripping her to shreds.

I didn’t eat anything for a week, I just couldn’t. I just stayed in my room looking at the countless pictures that Clary and I took: us at the diner, us on top of the Ferris wheel at the amusement park, a picture of the three of us in the library at the bunker and one of Clary sleeping, I had taken this picture on a day when I had woken up early and I wanted to capture the beauty of her: the way she smiled in her sleep, the way her hand lay under the pillow, and just how peaceful she looked in her sleep. I have never told Clary about this picture and I will hold it close to my heart. After a week I have decided on a plan: I am going to get Clary back and I am not going to let anyone stop me, not even Sammy. I got up early the next day and I went to the crossroads to make a deal, a demon appeared and I told him,  
“I want you to bring back Clary Winchester. No ifs, no buts, no nothing. I just want her back and I’m not making a deal with you, I am ordering you to bring her back right now.”

“All right, all right. I’ll bring her back”

He snapped his fingers. “There, happy?”

“How do I know that she is back?”

“You’ll see when you get back.”

I quickly drove back to the bunker and I was greeted by the most awesome sight: there was Clary, all covered in dirt from rising from the grave but she is back, I ran over to her with tears in my eyes and she hugged me back. After a while I released her so we could sit and talk.

“So how did I get back?”

“I asked a crossroad demon.”

“You what?”

“No actual deal was made, I just ordered him to bring you back.” I said before smiling at her, I was happy that the demon listened to me and that Clary was back. “Thank you Dean.” Clary said before kissing me.

Clary had a shower before coming to lay down next to me, I pulled her closer before we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean saved Clary... now what? How could this possibly end up worse?

I have been back for two weeks now and Dean has been all over me, the first week I was lying in bed with him bringing me breakfast in bed and the second week I wasn’t allowed to leave the bunker, I told Dean that I would need new clothes from home and he promised that he would get some on the way back from the new case. Sammy and Dean care so much more than they used to and at the moment I am not angry at them for doing so, whenever someone knocks on the door of the bunker Dean would always seem protective of me to make sure that nothing happens to me. I love the way that he is so protective of me as if I was a small child. I have been forbidden to leave the bunker until further notice so I have decided to clean up around the place. I started in the kitchen and move around the house afterwards. As I was tidying Dean’s room I found a box of pictures, I didn’t even know that he had one, so I decided to look through them. I was astounded by the amount of photos that he had, usually I was the one to hoard the photos. I found all the photos that we had taken over the years that we have been together, I even found some pictures of the three of us together. After I had looked through the box of pictures I decided to make Dean’s bed and as I was fixing the bed something fell on the floor so I picked it up, it was a picture of me asleep, I didn’t know that Dean had taken this. Upon having a closer look I saw that the picture was stained with dry tears, Dean must have cried while looking at this picture after I had died, I placed the picture on top of the pillow after I have made the bed. It must have hurt Dean a lot, thinking that he would never see me again. I finished cleaning the room and so I moved onto the next room, which was Sam’s room, I always knew him to clean his room but he hasn’t been the same since he died, he had sold his house and moved in with us, most of the time we spend in the bunker but luckily we had a spare room back home so he could move in with us. When I walked into the room I saw that his bed was not made and there were books all over the floor. I picked up the books and placed them on the shelf before moving onto the bed. Sammy has not been the same since Jess died, he didn’t want to talk about it so Dean and I didn’t ask. By the time I had finished cleaning all of the room Dean and Sam where due to be back any minute so I collected my blanket from my bedroom and sat down in the living room to watch some TV before the boys got back. I had watched a whole season of my favourite show and the boys are still not home and I began to worry so I called Dean’s cell but it went straight to voicemail, he doesn’t usually turn off his phone, so I decided to call Sam to see if I have any luck but the same thing happened as it went straight to voicemail as well, now I really began to worry. I tried to relax and reassure myself that they were alright by watching more TV but my mind kept on wondering what happened to the boys. After a few unsuccessful tries at getting my mind to focus on the TV I decided to call Cas to see if he knew what happened, he came and told me that Sam and Dean had been in a fight and that they had been knocked out and tied up but luckily he knew where they were so I gathered my things and he transported me to the location where Sam and Dean were held. Cas had told me that there were sigils on the walls so he could not enter the building so I would be on my own, cocking my gun I walked towards the door to find that it was locked, using my gun I shot off the padlock and walked into the building. I saw Sam and Dean tied to chairs with gags in their mouths, I ran towards them dropping my gun on the floor so I could untie them. After I had untied both of them I tried to wake them up and after succeeding I told them that we should get out of here so that we were not here when the owner of the building came back. I was about to pick up my gun when I saw a man standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at my head, I raised my hands in surrender and I saw that Sam and Dean did the same. 

“You are not going to get out of here easily.”

“Yeah, I gathered that.”

“Sit down.”

And that is how I ended up tied up in a chair next to Sam and Dean, not knowing how to get out of there.


	10. Chapter 10

As it turns out the man was named James Anderson and he wasn’t going to let us go without having fun with us, turns out he wants to torture us, it’s not like we haven’t had enough torture the last few days. This is not going to be much fun. I saw James walk toward me and his hand came down on my cheek, causing me to scream in pain.

“Don’t you dare to that again!” Dean shouted.

“Or what, you’re gonna kill me?”

“Once I get out of these ropes I will.”

“Well, have fun trying.”

He walked back over to me and produced a knife from his jacket pocket before digging it into my thigh and again making me scream again. Dean tried to free himself from his binds but with no luck.

“Let her go, torture me all you want but not her.”

James answered only by slashing the knife across my chest making my shirt red with blood. I resisted the urge to scream, I didn’t want James to know that I was too weak.

“I hope this will teach you a lesson, not to mess with me.”

James slashed my body with the knife until I saw black around the corners of my eyes, I let my head hang down.

“Now that you are weak let’s move onto you.”

He used the knife to point to Sammy, Sammy tried to kick the knife out of James’ grip only to have James slash his shin open. 

“Don’t you have anyone else you can torture?” Dean asked

“No, since no-one is smart enough to trespass onto my private property.”

“That makes sense. Everyone is scared of you, you slash open my wife and then you move onto my brother, yeah smart move asshat.”

“What did you call me?”

“An asshat.”

“Wow, now that’s not nice is it?”

“Neither is slashing up innocent people.”

“It may not be but it teaches them a lesson.”

At this point I heard the familiar sound of hellhounds and I guessed that Dean did too because he became silent all of a sudden. I heard James scream in pain and I didn’t want to raise my head as it reminded me of when I was ripped open by hellhounds. 

A few minutes passed and I heard the sound of Crowley’s voice in front of me.

“Aren’t you going to thank me for saving your life.”

“Crowley-” Dean started before being cut off. 

“I asked Clary, not you.”

I lifted my head, and asked Crowley, “Why should I thank you, I didn’t ask you to save my life.”

“You may not have but your friend Castiel did.”

“Okay, thank you for saving my life.”

Crowley released us from our ropes and as soon as he left I felt Dean’s arms around me as I fell forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be calm and good? For now...?

The next thing I knew is that I was in my bed at the bunker, I must have blacked out after Crowley released us. I was moving very slowly due to having cuts all over my body from James’ knife. I managed to sit up in bed and as soon as I saw the pain tablets and water on the bedside table I took the tablets and drank the whole glass of water before slowly standing up and making my way to the kitchen. As soon as I entered the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs met my nose and I sat myself in one of the chairs by the table and I was watching Dean prepare breakfast.

“Hello my love.”

“Oh, well hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Horrible because of the pain I’m in but I’m sure I’ll feel better after having something to eat.”

“Coming right up!”

Dean placed a few pieces of bacon along with some eggs on a plate and handed it to me, I took a few mouthfuls and swallowed it before taking a sip of water that Dean offered me. I finished my breakfast and Dean took the plate so he could clean up. After Dean had cleaned up he picked me up bridal style and walked over to the couch before sitting down with me on his lap.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better, so what do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know, anything you want.”

“Alright.”

I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels before deciding that there is nothing on and turning on FetchTV and clicking play on JAG, my favourite show. Dean watched the whole episode with me and when it was finished he said, “Hey that girl is pretty hot!”

“Who Mackenzie?”

“I think that’s her name.”

“Then yeah, she is pretty cute.”

“Can we watch another episode?”

“Why, so you can stare at her?”

“Not only that but I love cuddling up to you.”

“Aww, okay you have convinced me.”

I clicked play and Dean kept quiet because Mackenzie was talking, he might really get into this series with me. We ended up watching nearly two whole seasons before Dean found me asleep on his chest, so he picked me up and lay me down in bed before taking off his shoes and laying down next to me, I cuddled closer to Dean and we both soon fell asleep. I woke up a little bit earlier than Dean so that I could continue to watch JAG without him, I decided not to wake him because he seemed so peaceful in his sleep so I let him sleep, it was nearly 10 o’clock when he showed up, he sat down next to me and I fixed his bed hair so that it was at least a bit better. Dean and I watched another season of JAG before I decided to make breakfast because I was starving, my wounds were healing so I could move around quicker so that I could sit back down to continue watching TV with Dean. I handed him his plate and sat down on the couch so my legs were across his lap, we ate our breakfast and continued to watch TV until Sammy finally woke up, at this point we had already finished 3 seasons of JAG. I could tell that Dean was getting into the show so we just continued to watch it until lunch time. I was glad that he was getting into the same TV show as me, it makes it easier when picking out a movie.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Sammy woke up we all got dressed and headed out to get lunch, we climbed into the car and drove off. Once we got to the first diner that we saw we knew that something didn’t look right but we walked into the diner anyway. We regretted it as soon as we walked through the door: we came face to face with a group of hungry werewolves. As of now we didn’t know that they could transform in the middle of the day. As we were unarmed the only thing that we could do was sprint back to the car and drive off. Dean and I got to the car in time but just as Sammy was about to jump in the werewolves jumped and slashed his back open, I quickly but carefully pulled Sammy into the car so we could get away from there but the werewolves followed the car so all we could do was drive until they didn’t chase the car anymore. Once we were certain that the werewolves weren’t chasing us anymore we drove to the bunker to pick up weapons and supplies so we could kill the werewolves. We left Sammy at the bunker because we knew that he was in no condition to fight. Dean and I climbed into the car and started to drive around town hoping that the werewolves came back out, after a few minutes I saw werewolves creeping towards the car so I told Dean to hit the gas so that we didn’t kill the werewolves in the middle of the town. We were lucky enough to have a few werewolves to deal with at a time so we could kill them before the next wave hit. Once all the werewolves were killed we poured some lighter fluid and salt on the bodies and burned them so that there was no trace of them left.   
We headed back to the bunker and I saw that the door was open and as I was about to enter the bunker I saw that the door had scratch marks on it, I quickly ran inside and yelled, “Sammy! Sammy, where are you?!”

“In here!” Came his reply.

I ran into the bedroom to find Sammy with a dead werewolf on top of him, I called for Dean to help me get the creature off Sam. Once we had gotten the werewolf off Sam and cleaned him up we injected him with dead man’s blood which counteracts the werewolf bacteria in Sam’s body as we didn’t want him turning into a werewolf. After we all had a shower and had dinner we all sat down on the couch so I was cuddled up to Dean with Sam’s head laying in my lap, due to his back being slashed open. I let Dean choose the movie because I found it fair that if he watches what I like then I should watch what he likes, as soon as he clicked play I cuddled closer to Dean and settled down to watch the movie. I should have known that Dean was going to pick Ghostbusters, he loves that movie. After the movie Sam went to bed so that Dean and I could watch a few episodes of JAG before we go to bed. The few episodes of JAG that we did watch didn’t have Mackenzie in them so Dean wasn’t as keen on watching them. Afterwards Dean took my hand and led me into the bedroom, we climbed into bed and we soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I checked on Sam to make sure that his wounds were healing and they looked a lot better than they did the night before. Sammy had gotten used to sleeping on his stomach to let his back heal, I don’t think that he will have any scars from the scratches so that made not only me happy but it also made him happy. The next thing I did was change his bandages as he had a hard time changing them himself, he can’t reach behind himself as the injuries restrict him too much. After I had changed his bandages I walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, after I had made breakfast I called Dean and Sammy so that they could come and eat. After breakfast Dean and I went shopping because we needed more supplies for the bunker and we also needed fresh clothes from home. Dean and I climbed into the car and bought back food and fresh clothes for all of us. We had been spending a lot of time at the bunker and I missed the house, so I suggested to Dean about going back to the house because we haven’t had any other cases that needed to be taken care of and Dean couldn’t agree more. We all packed up our bags and climbed into the car so we could drive back home. Once we arrived back home we decided to watch a movie and then go to bed, and as usual Dean and I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is sad when she hears of her best friend mother dying... so she goes to comfort her...

At around 6 o’clock I received a phone call from Rose and she was crying I didn’t understand why she was crying until she told me that her mum had been in a horrific car accident.

“Clary, my mum has been in a horrific car accident. She is in hospital but the doctors think she isn’t going to make it.”

“Rose, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Are you still at the hospital?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, stay where you are we will be there soon.”

“Okay.”

I hung up the phone and woke Dean up to tell him the situation, we quickly got dressed before yelling to Sam to meet us at the car in 5 minutes. Once we were all dressed we climbed into the car and drove to the hospital. We arrived at the hospital and I quickly walked inside to meet Rose, she would need quite a bit of comforting. As soon as I saw Rose I ran to her and gave her a big hug, she couldn't help but hold back her tears so I just held her until she didn’t cry anymore. After she stopped crying a doctor came in to tell Rose that we could go see her mum before she died, we walked into the room to see Rose’s mum on the bed covered with sheets, Rose quickly walked over to her mum and held her hand. Sam and Dean stayed outside so I pulled up a chair for Rose and I to sit down on so we were comfortable. We spend 10 minutes in the room before Amelia, Rose’s mum, passed away. Rose began to cry again.

“Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Yes please Clary.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

I kept Rose close to me as we left the hospital with Sam and Dean close behind us. As soon as we drove up to Rose’s house I told Dean that I would spend the night with Rose to make sure that she was okay and that he should pick me up in the morning, Dean agreed before driving away.

“You know you don’t have to do this, I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be silly, it’s the least I could do.”

We walked into Rose’s house and decided that we should order in pizza for dinner since no one was in the mood to cook anything, when the pizza arrived we put on a movie so we could try and relax. Rose was leaning on me so she was comfortable but I didn’t mind as she has been my best friend all my life. 

“Thank you for doing this Clary.”

“No problem, anything for my best friend right?”

“Right.”

Rose took a big bite of pizza and I cracked up laughing, nothing better than laughing in the eyes of sadness to get your mind off what happened. We continued to watch the movie and after the movie finished it was only 9 o’clock so we decided to watch The Conjuring as it was our favourite movie and we always cuddle up to each other when we watch this movie even though we have seen it a million times before. Once we finished the first one we quickly changed the cd so we could watch the second movie before going to bed. Once the movie finished Rose gave me spare PJs so that I can sleep in them for the night. Rose and I said goodnight to each other before going to sleep, I could hear Rose crying in the other room so I got up and climbed in her bed and as soon as I did she stopped crying and we both were soon asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning I woke up to find Rose wasn’t beside me so I got up and walked into the kitchen to find her making breakfast.

“Hey Clary, want some breakfast before you leave?”

“Sure, what are you making?”

“Bacon and eggs.”

“Alright, I’ll have some.”

Rose handed me a plate and I took a bite of bacon as Rose sat down with a plate for herself.

“Hey, thanks for staying with me, I really needed the company.”

“It’s alright, considering I haven’t seen you since my birthday.”

“That’s right, it was great having you over.”

“It really was.”

I was about to take another bite of my breakfast when I heard a car horn beep and I knew that it would be Dean to pick me up, I walked out to the car and invited them in, at first Dean refused but gave in at the end. I walked back into the house and on my way to get dresses I told Rose, “Could you please give the boys a cup of coffee while I get dressed?”

“Sure thing.”

I continued my way to the bedroom and as I was about to close the door I heard Dean ask Rose, “So how are you holding up?”

“Well apart from the fact that my mum just died, I’m fine, Clary helped a lot.”

I smiled to myself, it was nice to see Dean caring about my friends. I closed the door and quickly got dressed, by the time I was dressed the boys had finished their coffees and were ready to hit the road. As the boys headed towards the car I stopped to give Rose a hug.

“Remember that I’m always a phone call away if you need me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Clary.”

Dean honked the car horn as he was getting impatient.

“God, impatient enough?”

“Well, that’s Dean for you.”

I gave Rose another hug and quickly walked to the car.

“Are you impatient enough or what?”

“Don’t worry Clary, Dean has always been like this.”

“That would explain a lot.”

“Hey, I can hear you guys, I’m right here you know.”

“Are we getting back on the road now?”

“Look who’s impatient now.”

“Very funny Dean.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Dean started the car and we were soon on the road. A couple of minutes later I received a text from Rose.

“Thanks for staying with me.”

“It’s alright, I’m here if you need me”

We texted until we arrived at the bunker then called each other until we both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare and they all decide to leave the bunker and go home for the night...

I woke up hearing Dean scream in his sleep so I ran to his room and woke him up and hugged him, he pulled me as close as he can which indicated to me that his nightmare must have been about losing me again. Dean was drenched in sweat from his nightmare so I told him to have a shower and come back to bed with me.

“I’ll be back soon baby.”

“I’ll be here, and don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll be quick.”

“Okay.”

I saw that the bedding was soaking wet so I decided to strip the bed so that we would be comfortable and warm while we cuddled, I stripped the bed and had it all ready by the time Dean came out of the shower.

“Did you change the bedding?”

“Yeah, it was wet from your sweat so I decided to change it, now come here and cuddle with me.”

“I’m in for that.”

Dean climbed back into the bed and lay his head on my shoulder, he draped his arm over my stomach so that he was comfortable.

“Since it’s only 8 o’clock and Sammy isn’t awake yet why don’t you go back to sleep for a while.”

“Alright, you’ll be here right?”

“Yes Dean, I’m not going anywhere, it’s kind of hard moving since you’re on me but I don’t mind.”

“Okay baby.”

Dean was soon asleep again and I gently stroked his back so he knew that I was here and that I wasn’t going anywhere. I must have fallen asleep because the next time I looked at the clock it was 11:30 and I was meant to be up at 10 because I had a lot of work to do but I decided that the work wasn’t that important. I shifted my weight down so I was lying next to Dean, his arm was still draped over my stomach so all I could do was fall back asleep for a little while until he woke up. Dean woke up an hour later and I could see that he was feeling a lot better since that nightmare that he had. I reckon that this was the first night that he actually had a nightmare about losing me, but he did see me being ripped apart by hellhounds so I don’t blame him. After we both got out of bed Dean got dressed while I had a quick shower and since it was summer I didn’t have to dry my hair so I was ready in no time. Since we had no cases to go on we decided to leave the bunker for a bit and go back home so that we could sleep in our bed tonight, at the bunker we only had single beds and 3 bedrooms so each of us had our own rooms but I loved the feeling of having Dean next to me when I wake up.  
We arrived back home and I couldn’t help but go straight into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for the each of us, nothing better than having a cup of coffee as soon as you get back home. We drank our coffees and watched a bit of TV when we came across a news channel and they were reporting about what seemed like a mass killing but it was done by one man, I didn’t think that one man could kill thousands of people all by himself unless he had some help. We decided that if no one has done anything now then it could wait until tomorrow to do something about it. 

I looked at the clock before saying, “How about we go to bed, it’s nearly 2 in the morning.”

“Well I don’t know about Sammy but I’m dead beat tired, come on clary, let’s go to bed.”

“I’m in for that.”

Dean led me into the bedroom and we quickly got undressed and hoped into bed, I lay my head on Dean’s shoulder and he placed and arm around my waist before pulling me closer and falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well until the next morning when Clary discovers something that she wishes she hadn't and rings her dad to find out the truth.,. but will it all turn out bad? Of course it will, it always does.

It felt good sleeping in our bed again, Dean had spent the whole night snuggled up to me and he didn’t have any nightmares so that’s good. Dean and I overslept which isn’t that good because we needed to get on track with the mass murderer that was on the loose. I fired up my laptop and searched every site I knew so that I could get all the information that we needed on the guy, I had a suspicion that he wasn’t working alone. All the websites that I looked at showed the guy, Austin Sarcobey, working alone but I wasn’t buying it. I came upon a website with pictures of our suspect with other people as I was scrolling through the pictures I came upon Austin and a very familiar face…Dad?

I couldn’t believe what I saw…my dad working with a mass murderer, is this why he was “working late” every day? Now it all made sense, I sent a message to my dad to see if he would answer me but I didn’t get a reply. I decided to call him instead to see if he would pick up and he did.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Don’t sweetheart me.”

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong, you working with that mass murderer Austin Sarcobey.”

“Oh, you found out didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“There is a logical explanation for all this.”

“Please, enlighten me.”

“I have been working for him for the last 10 years and he has been paying me very well, $10,000 per job.”

Please tell me that this isn’t real.

“So he has been paying you to kill all these innocent people? How could you?”

“I had no choice, I needed the money.”

“And you couldn’t ask your family?”

“I needed more money than we had.”

“How much more exactly?”

“65,000.”

“I can’t believe you, no wonder that mum kicked you out. You know what? Don’t ever talk to me or mum again, do you understand? Or I will personally put a stop to these killings.”

“And how will you do that?”

“By getting my friends, who by the way might I add, are expert killers.”

“I’m so scared. You don’t scare me Clary, you really don’t. I have killed more people than your friends put together.”

I couldn’t listen to this anymore so I hung up and I broke down crying, Dean came into the room to find me crying so he came over and enveloped me in a hug, I cuddled up to him.

“My…Dad…Is…Working…With…The…Mass…Murderer.” I said between sobs.

“What? You know what, never mind tell me later, right now it looks like you just need a hug and I’m right here.”

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean just held me until I finished crying and afterwards I told him about how I found out that my dad was working with the mass murderer and how I told him not to talk to me or my mum ever again, I also told Dean about everything that my dad and I talked about on the phone and he understood every word.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Rose has been involved in Clary's Dad's weirdness... now they are on a race against the clock to save Rose's life.

I still can’t believe that my dad was working with a mass murderer and I recently heard on the news that the killings have continued so I made up my decision to stop my dad and the only way to stop him is to kill him…I’m going to have to kill my own dad. I told Dean how I was planning to do it but he didn’t think that it was going to work.

“You can’t just put poison in his drink, it would be too suspicious.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, you need to do something that is not suspicious, like I don’t know, maybe push him down the stairs or something like that, you have to make it look like an accident.”

“There’s only one problem to pushing him down some stairs, my dad’s house doesn’t have any stairs, unless he moved houses.”

“There’s only one way to find out, we are paying your dad a visit.”

“Oh Dean, I don’t want to see him.”

“You are going to have to face him sooner or later.”

At that moment my phone rang so I looked at the caller ID, ROSE CALLING.

I picked it up but it wasn’t Rose that was at the other end but it was my dad, I immediately put the phone on loudspeaker.

“Hello Sweetheart, as you can see I have broken into your friend’s house and I am going to kill her if you don’t do exactly as I say.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Bring $78,000 to your friend’s house by midnight tonight or otherwise she will pay dearly. If you are late, I will kill your friend, nice and slow. Oh and don’t bring any police into this otherwise your husband will pay.”

“Wait, how do you know that I have a husband?”

There was no reply, only the beeping of an ended call, I looked at Dean in horror. How did my dad know that I was married, will he kill Dean if I don’t give him the ransom to save Rose? I needed a plan and I needed it quickly. I knew that my dad was at Rose’s house and we had 12 hours to gather up the money and then I remembered, Dammit! How are we going we going to gather up that much money in so little time? I began worrying about the ransom amount and then I remembered that I had saved up money the last couple of years, so I quickly logged onto my bank account and looked at the sum that I had.  
The balance was $28,000. Okay, that’s a start but where are we going to get the other $50,000 from, maybe Sam and Dean could help?

“Hey Dean, I just checked my bank account and I have $28,000 dollars in there, but we still need $50,000, could you help in any way?”

“I can’t but I might know someone who can.”

“And who might that be may I ask?”

“Bobby Singer.”

And that was how we were on the road to get money from someone Dean knew by the name of Bobby.


	18. Chapter 18

The drive to Bobby’s house took around 45 minutes and when the man opened the door I noticed that he had a beard and was wearing a baseball cap with a red t-shirt with a greenish flannel on top, he let us in and Dean walked straight to the kitchen to grab a beer for all of us. 

“So, you’re the famous Bobby that Dean has been telling me about.”

“Yes that’s me.” 

“What do you do exactly?”

Bobby looked at Dean before continuing, “I help Sam and Dean here whenever they need help on a case. I’m a hunter, an old friend of John Winchester, you might say that I have evolved into a father-figure to Sam and Dean.”

“Wow, I always wondered who Dean was talking on the phone with.”

“Well, it most likely would be me.”

“I get that now. Well, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“Alright, break it up, we are on a case remember Clary?”

“Oh right, we are in need of money to save my friend from my dad.”

“So you want me to give you money?”

“Only if you have it, if not we will find someone else.”

“How much money exactly?”

“$50,000.”

“I got the money but what do I get in return?”

“My eternal thankfulness.” 

“That’s enough for me, wait here while I get the money.”

Bobby left the room to return with a duffel bag full of money, he placed the bag on the table in front of us, I reached in and grabbed a bundle and flipped through it to make sure it was real money. Once I made sure that it was real I zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder, making my way to Dean I took hold of his hand and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. 

“Well, thanks Bobby, we have to go otherwise we won’t be able to make the exchange in time.”

“Alright, but come back soon will you?”

“Sure thing Bobby.”

We climbed into the Impala and started to drive off, after a while my phone rang and I picked it up and it was no surprise to me that it was my dad on the phone.

“Do you have the money?”

“We are driving back to the house to get the last of it then yes, do you still want us to meet you at Rose’s house?”

“Yes.”

“We will be there shortly.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

I hung up the phone and as soon as we arrived home I took the money and placed it in the bag along with the other cash and climbed back into the car, I only hoped that we could get to Rose’s house in time to make the exchange, we only had 2 hours left and I was afraid that we wouldn’t be able to get to her house in time. I kept on worrying about Rose’s safety, what if my dad had already hurt Rose? I couldn’t bear the thought so I pushed it away and hoped that Rose was alright, at least until we got to her house.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as we arrived in front of Rose’s house I grabbed the duffel bag containing the money and ran inside only to be greeted with my dad standing behind a bound Rose.

“Hello Sweetheart.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Do you have the money?”

“Here, it’s all there, no need to count it.”

I threw the duffel bag across the room so it slid to a halt in front of his feet. He quickly opened it up to examine the cash.

“Very well done, I didn’t think that you would be able to manage it.”

“Now that you have the money, let Rose go.”

“Oh no baby, I thought about it and I decided to have a little fun.”

I was aware that Sam and Dean managed to enter the house and were standing behind me.

“Oh, and who do we have here.”

“My friends, don’t worry they are not police, just normal people.”

“And which one is your husband?”

I decided not to tell him as I remembered his threat. Oh and don’t bring any police into this otherwise your husband will pay. I decided to lie to my dad instead, “He couldn’t come, sorry.”  
I could sense Dean’s stare but I ignored him.

“As I was saying, you have the money so let Rose go.”

“And like I said, I’m not letting her go, I’m going to have some fun first.”

He produced a knife from his jacket pocket and slashed a long cut along Rose’s arm, making her scream in pain.

“Noooo!”

“What’s that? You want me to continue?”

He slashed Rose’s other arm making her scream again.

“Stop this, come on.”

Dean stepped in front of me so he could confront my dad.

“I don’t listen to people who I don’t know.”

“Well how about now?”

All three of us produced guns and aimed them at my dad.  
“Did nobody tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?”

“Knifes are more effective than guns in some circumstances. Like this one.”

He placed the knife on Rose’s throat and in one swift motion he cut her throat.

“Nooooo!!!”

We emptied our magazines into my dad and I reserved two bullets so I can finish him off, I walked over to my dad after he hit the ground and placed the two left over bullets into his eyes, one in each eye, just to make sure he was dead. I walked over to Rose’s body but she was already dead, my dad had killed my only lifelong friend even though I gave him what he wanted. I picked up Rose’s body and walked outside with tears in my eyes. I just hoped that he is dead, as now I have to bury my friend because of him. Sam and Dean stood behind me as I placed Rose’s body on the pile of wood and lit the wood on fire.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Rose was tragically murdered, leaving Clary heartbroken that she had lost her friend... so to feel a bit better she had decided to go to Florida for a while.

I watched Rose’s body burn and as she burned I recounted all the happy memories that I had with her. But then I turned really sad because I couldn’t believe that my dad had killed her in front of me.

“Hey baby, do you need anything?” Dean asked

“No baby, just stay with me.”

“Okay, come here.”

He embraced me and I hugged him back, I needed him more now than ever, before I had him, Sammy and Rose but now that Rose is gone I only had Dean and Sammy. I stayed in Dean’s embrace, I couldn’t help but cry again when I remembered the encounter that I had with my dad, Dean didn’t say anything as he held me. Once I had finished crying, I walked inside to get cleaned up. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away all my tears and pain that I have felt over the last couple of weeks. Once I had finished my shower I dried myself off and got dressed before drying my hair. Dean had apparently ordered some food for us while I was in the shower and I always love him more every time he does so, not that I don’t love him enough already. Dean had set up the couch for us so that we could cuddle and watch movies, I sat down on the couch and placed the blanket over my legs so that Dean could sit down and cover the both of us properly. He turned on the TV and started a movie, I read the description and it sounded very interesting, "A commercial transport ship and its crew are marooned on a planet full of bloodthirsty creatures that only come out to feast at night. But then, they learn that a month-long eclipse is about to occur." That sound very exciting, I snuggled closer to Dean as he started the movie. I watched the movie and at some frightening scenes I hid my face under the blanket and Dean would reassure me that everything was fine so I would lower the blanket and continue to watch the movie, I love cuddling up to Dean, we don’t usually get days off hunting but we always try and do something relaxing when we are not hunting demons or monsters. After the movie Dean noticed that I was asleep so he snuggled down and got comfortable while I woke up, Dean told me that everything was fine and that he was just getting comfortable, I lay down and placed my head on his shoulder and fell asleep while Dean gently rubbed my back.

The next day I received a phone call from my mum asking why police were coming to her house and I told her the whole story from beginning to end.

“Is it true, honey?”

“Yes mum, it’s all true and you don’t have to worry about him coming back.”

“Oh thank god for that.”

“I know, tell me about it. Mum, would it be alright if we came and stayed with you for a while in Florida? I need to get away from here for a while, you know with the death of my best friend and all.”

“Oh sure honey, the doors are always open for you and your friends.”

“Mum, I’m married to one of them.”

“Oh sorry, your husband and your friend.”

“Okay mum, well I’ll better make plans for us to fly over to you, I have to tell Dean and Sammy the news so I will talk to you soon?”

“Sure thing honey. Talk soon.”

“Okay mum, bye for now.”

I hung up the phone and told Sam and Dean the news that we were flying to Florida for a couple of weeks and that they should start packing. I went out to buy our tickets, they would only cost me $5,000, but I could afford it considering I had $78,000 on me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Florida, we go

We arrived at the airport 2 hours before our flight was to take off, we checked in our bags and went through security. I had told the boys to leave their weapons at home so we wouldn’t have any troubles passing through security, of course they rejected the idea at first but I convinced them at the last minute. After we had passed through security we still had a while until we boarded our flight, I checked our tickets and I saw that we had to change planes at Singapore. Our first flight was from Kansas to Singapore, then we had a 45-minute transfer to the next plane and then we were on our last flight to Florida. I was lucky enough to get seats so that the three of us were sitting next to each other, so that made the flights more bearable. I saw that the first flight, from Kansas to Singapore, was 6 hours long and that our second flight, from Singapore to Florida, was another 7 hours so we spend 13 hours all together on planes. We boarded our plane half an hour before take-off, we found our seats and sat down.

Half an hour later we are on the plane, Dean started shaking as the plane took off as he hates flying so I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, I felt him relax as soon as I took his hand. 4 hours into the flight I was asleep listening to one of my favourite songs on my phone and then next thing I knew was that we had landed in Singapore. We had 45 minutes until we had our next flight, I knew where to go so we slowly made our way to our next flight, and we still arrived in time for boarding. We had the same seats for this flight as well so we took our seats, I made sure that for all of our flights that we had the seats right next to the emergency exit so that we could stretch out our legs. Sammy needed the extra leg room. Since we didn’t have any chairs in front of us I decided to watch a movie on my laptop with Dean, as soon as I heard that electronics were allowed I took out my laptop and turned it on, selecting a movie at random. I plugged in the headphones and gave one earpiece to Dean while I placed my earpiece into my ear. The movie started and I realised that I had selected Snakes on a plane, not a good movie to pick considering that we were on a plane and Dean is afraid of flying, needless to say that he didn’t sleep for the whole flight. After a couple of hours, I saw that we were required to turn off our electronics so that we could safely land the plane at Orlando international airport, which is located 6 miles southeast Florida. Once we exited the plane we had to get our luggage, as we waited for our bags I called my mum to tell her where we were and she said that she was already there so I told her we would see her after we collected our bags. After we had collected our bags we walked to the meeting spot and I spotted my mum straight away, I handed my bag to Dean and ran into my mum’s arms.

“It’s so nice to see you honey.”

“It really is mum, I don’t know if you remember Dean.”

I gestured to Dean with my arm.

“And that Sam, his brother.”

I said while pointing to Sam.

“Of course I remember them, who could forget such handsome faces.”

“Mum!”

“What, it’s true. Anyway, let’s go home and talk there.”

“Let’s go, Dean, can I have my bag now please?”

“Sure, here you go baby.”

“Thank you baby.”

We headed towards the car and as soon as Dean got in I cuddled up to him and feel asleep, I forgot what travelling on planes could do to the body. It was nice to see my mum again but I just wished it was under happier circumstances, I came because I needed time to adjust after Rose’s horrible death.


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks had passed since we arrived in Florida to visit my mom and it was time for us to go back home to Kansas. Our flight was at 6 o’clock at night so that means that we would arrive at Singapore at 12 am, and with our second flight we would arrive in Kansas at 7 am. We left for the airport at 3 o’clock which would give us enough time to check in our bags and have something to eat before we had to board the plane. After we ate we still had an hour to go so we walked around and found our gate so we could sit down and wait for our names to be called so we could board the plane. An hour later we are boarding the flight so I quickly said goodbye to my mum and made my way to the plane with my ticket in my hand, with Sam and Dean walking close behind me. We sat the same way as on the way here so that we could talk and watch movies together. I buckled my seatbelt and both Sam and Dean did the same. And as soon as everyone was on-board the plane took off, making Dean tremble in his seat. I took Dean’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Hey Dean, it’s alright. There’s no need to be scared.”

“Yeah, well planes crash.”

“But not this one.”

We hit a rough patch in the air and Dean tensed up.

“Baby, it’s just turbulence, you will be fine. Come here.”

I leaned over to Dean and placed a kiss on his lips, I felt his hand move up to my face to deepen the kiss.

“Are you okay now?”

“I will be, thank you baby.”

“Don’t mention it, anything to make you relaxed.”

As soon as electronics were allowed I took out my laptop and put on a movie, this time I made sure to put on a movie which won’t scare Dean. I decided to put on an Indiana Jones movie, as both Dean and I love Indiana Jones, while Dean and I watched the first Indiana Jones movie Sam busied himself on his own laptop. Once we had finished the movie, it was time for dinner to be served so we all looked at our menus to decide what we wanted. I picked the chicken with green vegetables and gravy sauce and Dean ordered the same while Sam ordered a chicken salad, which I didn’t know that they served on planes. Once we all had our food, we talked while finishing our meal. Once we finished our meals we waited for our trays to be taken away by a stewardess. Once our trays were taken away we thanked the stewardess and I took out my laptop so Dean and I could watch the second Indiana Jones movie. 

6 hours later we arrived in Singapore and we went straight to our gate so we wouldn’t have to rush to get to our next flight. Once we arrived at the gate we had half an hour so I decided to lean on Dean and get a little bit of sleep. The next thing I knew I that Dean was waking me up so that we could board our flight.

“Hey baby, if you are that tired you can sleep on me on the plane but right now we need to board it first.”

“Okay baby.”

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder and presented my ticket as soon as I got to the door of the plane. I walked to my seat and waited for Dean to sit down before laying my head on his shoulder and falling asleep. Dean didn’t mind me sleeping on him as we sleep on each other nearly every night so he just let me sleep. I didn’t manage to get some sleep on the other plane so I slept on this flight. I slept until we landed in Kansas and I felt a lot better after having a good sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home, and Dean finds something that is going to be his breaking point... his car... his beloved car...

We arrive in Kansas at 7 o’clock as planned, since we didn’t have the Impala with us we took a taxi to the closest motel to the bunker so we could walk the rest of the way, after all the bunker is an isolated place and no-one should know where it is. Luckily for us we only had to walk 10 minutes to the bunker from the nearest motel. Once we arrived at the bunker we decided to stay the night before driving to the house in the morning. The next morning, we drove to the house and the first thing that I notice is that the kitchen window is broken, I run inside and see that we had been broken into and everything had been stolen: from the TV to my jewellery, my jewellery was irreplaceable but I was happy that we were all safe. I told myself that I would clean everything up in the morning but right now I just wanted to go to bed, cuddle Dean and fall asleep. I walked over to Dean and his hand and led him to the bedroom, he just followed me as we were both too tired. Dean took off his shoes and got changed into his pjs and climbed into bed, I did the same before laying down next to him.

“That was a nice vacation wasn’t it?”

“Yeah it was.”

I snuggled closer to Dean and I could feel my eyelids closing. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight baby.”

He leaned down and kissed my forehead before laying back down and closing his eyes, we were both asleep in the next couple of minutes.

The following day, I decided to clean up the house and to see if I could salvage anything, and as much as I could see the bandits took nearly everything that they could carry. The only thing that they left were my movies, CD player and CDs among all the furniture in the house. I selected a CD at random and put it into the CD player, and I was blessed with the sound of Shawn Mendes’ voice coming through the speakers. I began to clean up and soon I saw that room by room the house was slowly starting to look normal again, minus all the stuff that was stolen.

As I cleaned I asked Dean to go out and buy a new TV so that we could set it up for us so we could watch movies again. Dean kissed me before saying goodbye and leaving the house, as soon as he left I heard a loud, “SON OF A……!!!” 

He stormed back inside and I just looked at him in horror, “Someone scratched the hell out of my car, there’s barely any paint left on my poor baby, come out and see it for yourself.”

I dropped what I was doing and followed Dean outside and I saw that the car had been indeed scratched to oblivion. I saw Dean walk over to the car and I heard him say,  
“It’s okay baby, we are going to repaint you and everything will be okay, don’t worry about that.”

I knew the love that Dean had for his car and I just walked over to him to give him a hug. “I’ll help with the repainting, but first let’s get the house sorted alright?”

“Okay baby, but just that you know once I get my hands on whoever did this I’m gonna wring their neck.”

“Okay baby, I’ll go inside while you get our new TV okay?”

“Okay.”

I watched Dean drive away and I felt sorry for him because he loves his car and it pains me to see the car in that state, Dean always polishes and cleans the car every week and he was going to have to repaint her now. He will get her back to her old state no matter what it took and I would help him whatever it takes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing the car, a weird phone call and more problems...

Dean and I have been busy repainting the car for the last couple of weeks, and the progress is moving along very well. Dean and I have repainted the car twice and it just needs another two layers to be back to normal. Once we have finished with the repainting Dean always made sure that the car was parked in the garage so that no one could destroy her again. Repainting the car took us 5 weeks but all the hard work payed off as the car looked as good as new once we were finished. Dean and I worked very hard to get the car back to normal but we were happy with the result.   
After the car was repainted, we got onto refilling the house with everything that was stolen, and it was going to take a while before everything was back in its place. We first started with the things that were the most important, like the coffee maker and microwave, before moving onto the smaller things. After having to buy all the things the house was starting to feel like normal again with everything back in its place. After the house was back to normal I called a window repair specialist so that they could fix the kitchen window. Once that was repaired, the house felt like normal again and we were all happy again. After we were happy that everything was fixed and somewhat back to normal we sat down and watched some TV, before my phone went off, I took my phone and walked to the kitchen before answering it.

“Hello.”

“Hello, is this Clary Winchester?”

“Yes it is, who is this?”

“No one you know, just listen.”

“And why should I?”

“Because I know that someone is coming to kill you.”

“What, When?!”

“Now.”

“Oh my god!”

“Alright, now listen to me, do you have any weapons in the house?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Alright, I want you to grab all the weapons in the house and make sure that you have a lot of ammunition.”

“Okay. Dean?”

“Yes baby.”

“Can you get all the weapons in the house and bring them into the living room with all the ammunition please?”

“Why baby?”

“Just do it.”

“Alright, I’m going.”

I heard Dean walk towards the bedroom and he returned a few minutes later with duffel bags containing our guns and ammunition.

“Get ready, he is coming.”

At that moment I heard a shotgun fire and the door swung open loudly. I ran into the living room and saw that Sam and Dean were lying on the floor with blood pooling around them.

“No!”

And the last thing that I saw before the world turned into darkness was a shotgun pointed at my face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean and Sam's horrible encounter, Clary is left with the pain of a dead Dean, and in need of serious help to bring Dean back. Will she be able to bring Dean back?

The next thing I knew was that I was tied up in a chair in the middle of the living room, I remembered what happened to Sam and Dean so I looked around me only to come face to face with their blank, dead faces. Who would do this?

“Hello there, I see that you are finally awake.”

The voice startled me so I quickly turned my face in the direction of the voice. I saw that it was the mass murderer, Austin Sarcobey. Turns out that we had forgotten all about him until now.

“Austin.” 

“so you know me.”

“Yeah, you were working with my dad, remember?”

“Oh, so you are his daughter that he couldn’t stop talking about.”

“My dad talked about me?”

“Yeah, he told everyone at work.”

I silently rolled my eyes at him and cursed my dead dad.

“What type of things did he say?”

“Just general things, like how he was stalking you and found out that you had married some guy.”

“Excuse me, Dean isn’t just some guy.”

“He was to your dad.”

“Well, my dad is dead and so is Dean.”

“And I killed him, the same way that I will kill you.”

“Please do, I have no-one left in the world, except my mum.”

I heard the cocking of a gun and saw it being lifted to my head.

“Oh no sweetheart, that would be too easy. You are going to suffer the rest of your life alone.”

He lowered the gun and walked behind me to untie the ropes that bound me to the chair.

“As you can clearly see, your lover-boy and his brother are dead and there is no way to bring them back.”

“Not in any way that you can think of, but I have my ways.”

“Good luck trying.”

That was the last thing he said to me before turning on his heels and walking out of the house. I ran to Dean’s lifeless body and held him while I cried.

“Please come back to me Dean, I can’t live without you.”

I knew that my plea was useless but I hoped that someone would hear it and bring Dean back to me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I instinctively turned my back so I was facing the person, to my relief it was only Castiel.

“Hello Clary.” He said in his gruff voice

“Oh Cas, thank god. Can you bring them back?”

“I can, but doing them would drain nearly all of my energy. I will need to rest for quite a few weeks before I can heal them again.”

“I understand.”

He walked over to Sam and Dean’s bodies and placed a hand on each of their chests, a bright light illuminated the room and when the light subsided Cas was no longer there. I looked at Dean expecting him to be alive again but he didn’t stir, I turned my back to leave the room but then I heard Dean’s voice.

“Where are you going baby? Come here, you need a hug.”

I ran straight into Dean’s arms and gave him a big hug while giving Sam a warm, ‘welcome back’ smile.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So again The Winchester's are saved by Castiel's undying loyalty and some Winchester smut :)

I could hold back my tears, as soon as I ran into Dean’s arms I cried happy tears. I was overjoyed that Dean was back.

“Baby, I’m right here. There’s no need to cry.”

“Dean, you were dead, Austin shot you.” 

“I know baby, I know. Shhh it’s okay.”

I cried harder when I remembered Dean’s lifeless body on the floor. Instinctively, I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him, savouring his lips on mine. Feeling his arms around my waist, he deepened the kiss. As soon as he kissed me I immediately stopped crying as all my worried melted away. I pulled back enough to say, “How would you like a little ‘welcome back’ present?”

“I like the sound of that.”

I felt Dean lift me up into his arms as he stood up and walked to the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot as he entered. He placed me on the bed and he quickly got undressed before lying down in bed, I decided to tease him a little while getting undressed. I slowly and seductively unbuttoned my flannel and let it slide down my back and arms before moving onto my tank top. I started at the bottom and slowly lifted it over my head before discarding it on to the floor along with the flannel shirt. I left my bra on as Dean always open it for me. Next I moved onto my trousers, I slowly unbuttoned the top of my pants and I slowly stood up so that I can discard them onto the floor. I slowly made my way to Dean and I could see that he was getting excited, I climbed onto his lap and kissed him and he deepened the kiss.

“Turn around and let me unclip your bra.”

I turned around and in one swift motion my bra fell into my lap, I lay down next to Dean and he climbed on top of me, keeping his weight on his arms. He moved down to take off my panties, he slid his hands over my body and I squirmed under his touch.

“Don’t move baby.”

“I can’t help it; I love the feel of your hands on my body.”

“It’s going to get a whole lot better, trust me baby.”

He continued downwards and slipped his hands into the top of my panties and slowly took them off. He discarded the panties onto the floor with the rest of our clothes before moving up to kiss me, I placed my hands around his neck and pulled his closer.

“Are you ready baby?”

“Oh yes baby.”

He moved so he was right on top of me and moved his hands down my stomach and he continued to go down until I could feel him move so I flexed my hips to meet his and we started to move. 

“Oh baby, you feel fantastic.”

“So do you.”

He cupped my breasts and I let out a soft moan, as he began to move faster. I felt my stomach muscles clench and I could tell that Dean was close to finding his release and so was I.

“Come on baby, find your release.” I whispered seductively

“Oh yes baby, are you ready?”

“Yes baby, I’m ready.”

Dean stills and calls my name and I cling to him as we both find our release and we stay in each other’s arms as our bodies come back down to earth. After my body calmed itself down I moved to lie down next to Dean, who was still panting. I’m so glad that Dean was back and I could tell that Dean was happy too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is trying to decide whether she should tell Dean what happened or not? What will her decision be?

The following day I found Dean in the living room watching TV, I walked up behind him and draped my arms around his shoulders.

“Good morning handsome.”

“Good morning to you too gorgeous.”

I felt my cheeks turn pink and I kissed Dean’s neck before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Dean, what do you want for breakfast?”

“I don’t really care, anything really. What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about steak sandwiches but we don’t have any steak so I am just making ham and egg sandwiches instead, is that alright with you?”

“I can already taste it; I’m going to go have a shower. Sammy get up, Clary is making some delicious breakfast.”

I watched him walk towards me and give me a kiss before heading to the bedroom, knocking loudly on Sam’s door to wake him up. I saw Sam emerge from his bedroom seconds later.

“I’m up Dean, no need to go banging on the door so loudly.”

“Just making sure Sammy.”

Sam walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“Good morning Sammy.”

“Good morning, what smells so delicious.”

“I’m making ham and egg sandwiches; do you want one?”

“Sure, it smells as good as it sounds.”

I place a sandwich on a plate before cutting it in half and handing it to Sammy.

“There you go, enjoy.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you have any plans today Sammy?”

“No, not really. Why?”

“Just asking.”

“Okay. Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Sure, ask me anything?”

“What happened after me and Dean were shot?”

“Well, after I saw you lying dead on the floor I must have blacked out because of the shock and the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair with Austin interrogating me.”

“Austin, like, Austin the Mass Murderer.”

“Yeah.”

“I thought he looked familiar. Can I ask you one more question?”

“Sure.”

“Who bought us back?”

“Cas came and I asked him to bring you back and he did, he also said that he would need a couple of weeks to recuperate before he can heal you two again.”

“Oh okay. Thanks for telling me. I guess that Dean doesn’t know.”

“No, anyway I can hear Dean coming to the kitchen so can you keep this a secret for now?”

Sam nodded. At that moment, Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate before taking a bite.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary tells Dean, hesitantly due to what his reaction might be but he surprisingly takes it quite well....

Dean hadn’t asked who bought him back after Austin shot him and I know that Sam can keep a secret for a while so I decided to tell Dean myself when Sam went out to buy groceries.

“Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“It’s about what happened after you were shot.”

“I died.”

“Yeah, I guessed that but I mean after that.”

“What happened after?”

“Well, after you were shot and died Austin tied me to a chair and interrogated me before he untied me and left, I ran to your body and hugged you before I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to find Cas standing behind me, he said that he can bring you back but he will need a couple of weeks to recuperate because bringing you back drained him of his energy.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would he bring us back?”

“Aren’t you happy to be back?”

“No, don’t get me wrong I’m overjoyed to be back but I just don’t understand why he would bring us back?”

I heard the familiar ruffle of feathers and looked behind Dean to see Cas standing behind him. Dean turned around to face Cas.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“You want to know why I bought you back?”

“Yeah.”

I saw Cas shoot a glance in my direction and I took it as my cue to leave, I stood up to leave before Dean stopped me.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

“No Clary, stay here.”

I gave a small shrug to Cas before sitting on the couch and tucking my feet under me.

“I bought you back because you are the closest thing I have to family now. After I rebelled in heaven and I was banished to Earth I saw you as my family since my family in heaven didn’t want me anymore. When I saw you dead I knew I had to bring you back otherwise I had no one, no one I could call family. You, Sam and Clary are my family and if I don’t have you as family there is no purpose in living.”

“Wow Cas, I didn’t know that you felt that way about us.” I said.

“Yeah Cas, why didn’t you tell us.”

“I didn’t feel comfortable until now.”

“Just that you know Cas, you can tell us anything, anytime.”

“Thank you Dean.”

“Anytime.”

After Cas had told Dean how he viewed us as family we tried to include Cas in most of our activities we do, what normal non-hunters would do, including watching TV or having dinner, even though that whenever Cas eats something he always complains that it tastes like molecules. But he doesn’t mind.


	29. Chapter 29

The following day, we drove to the bunker so that we could research cases to go on while Cas sits in the living room and watches TV. His next comment made us all raise our heads.

“If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter then why does he keep slapping her rear?”

“Cas, you’re watching porn?”

“Why? It was there?”

“You don’t watch porn in a room full of people, especially your friends, just turn it off.”

Cas turns off the TV and disappears.

I turn to face Dean and ask him, “Did you find any cases?”

“Yeah, but only one was really interesting.”

“Really? Which one?”

“This.”

He turned his laptop around so that I could see what he was looking at, a mad named Ted Reed had been missing for a couple of weeks and people have reported him around town but he would mysteriously disappear whenever he was seen. This is going to be a strange case, a man disappears into thin air whenever he is seen, we are going to need special weapons if we are going to catch him and we are going to need help. Dean decided that the best man to call would be Bobby, as he has encountered nearly every species of supernatural being by now, so he made the phone call and to our relief Bobby said that he would help us.The next thing that we needed to do is go out into town and ask around to see if people had seen Ted or have at least heard of him, so we headed to the local bar to find some witnesses. Once we got to the bar we were talking about the case when a man named Barry came and told us that he was good friends with Ted before he disappeared. Barry told us that he would help us in our case as he had unfinished business with Ted to deal with and we gladly accepted his help, after all we needed all the help that we could get. So, now that we had Barry and Bobby helping us we decided to look for actual witnesses that had seen Ted the last couple of days. We asked around the bar and a couple of people have seen Ted around town but whenever they tried to talk to him he would look at them and disappear into thin air. After we had talked to the witnesses in the bar we decided to go to Bobby’s house to find out is he had any information about what kind of being Ted was.  
The drive to Bobby’s house would take around 4 hours so I decided to snuggle down in the back of the Impala and sleep while Dean drove the car, as Dean saw me closing my eyes he turned the music down so that I could sleep and as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep. The next thing I knew is that we had pulled up onto Bobby’s driveway and Dean was opening the door for me so that I could get out, Barry must have followed our car because he was there too. We all walked up to Bobby’s house and before Dean could knock on the door Bobby opened it.

“Hello Idjits.”

“Hello Bobby, nice to see you too. Have you found out any information about our case?”

“Yeah, come in and we will talk about the case.”

“Alright everybody, you heard the man.” Dean said as he pushed past us to walk into the kitchen.

I couldn’t help but laugh at Dean’s behaviour when he was at Bobby’s house, he would just walk in and behave like it was his home too. I never asked him about his childhood, as I have heard him talking to Sam about how he never wanted to see his dad again after what he did to them when they were children and I couldn’t help but wonder what their dad did to them that would hurt them so much.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case....

So now that we knew that Ted can mysteriously disappear into thin air we would need to figure out what kind of creature he is, and now that we had Bobby to help us it wouldn’t take long to find out what kind of creature Ted is…but we thought wrong. After 10 hours of searching through books and internet sites we still haven’t found anything and we decided to stop looking and get a few hours of sleep if we could. Bobby had set up his sofa bed and had put on a blanket and pillows so that Dean and I could sleep on it while Sam had the spare room in Bobby’s house. I took off my pants and slid into the bed next to Dean, as I lay next to Dean he was stroking my back while I slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The next day we continued to look at what Ted is and I think I have found what he might be, as I was looking at some folklore I came upon one that talks about a Kappa, a being that looks like a human but in its true form it slightly resembles a demon, the only problem was that if it is threatened in any way it turns feral and attacks people, on the website someone described Kappas as:  
“He looked like a human but he wasn’t. His face turned and twisted as he walked and when he looked at me his eyes glowed red and he had big teeth. Whenever I tried to talk to him he would emit this screeching noise and disappear into thin air, I have never seen anything like it.” BINGO!

“Hey Dean, come take a look at this. I think I found what Ted might be.”

“Let me see.”

I turned the laptop to face Dean and I saw him scrolling through the website.

“I think you may be right Clary, does it say how to kill it?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have a look.”

I took back my laptop and looked through the website and came upon a Kappa killing page, I quickly scanned it to see what it said.

To kill a Kappa you will need the following:  
• A knife which has been cursed  
• The feather of a falcon  
• The eye of a hellhound  
• A rabbit’s foot  
• The blood of a demon  
• Salt

Gather all of these things and place them in a circle made of salt. After you have placed them all in the circle pick up the knife and pour the blood over it while standing in the circle. Next take the feather and hold it in your hand next to the handle of the blade. After you have done this pick up the eye of a hellhound and the rabbit’s foot and hold them in your hand. Saying this verse will make the Kappa visible. 

"O Kappa, parakaloumen se, thespizein hemin hronon ton mellonta.   
Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude.  
Farmichi, farmichi, mashuna parra, mashuna parra"

Once you have said the verse a Kappa should appear and when this happens you need to stab the Kappa in the chest and when it opens up its mouth quickly place the rabbit’s foot and eye of a hellhound into the Kappa’s mouth and step back into the salt circle as the Kappa will kill you if you don’t. Once the Kappa has disappeared step out of the circle and gather the ingredients and burn them. 

“Alright everybody, no talking just listen up, I have found a way to kill the Kappa.”

Everybody became quiet as I explained to them what I have found. I was so glad I found out what Ted is.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case....

So now that we knew that Ted can mysteriously disappear into thin air we would need to figure out what kind of creature he is, and now that we had Bobby to help us it wouldn’t take long to find out what kind of creature Ted is…but we thought wrong. After 10 hours of searching through books and internet sites we still haven’t found anything and we decided to stop looking and get a few hours of sleep if we could. Bobby had set up his sofa bed and had put on a blanket and pillows so that Dean and I could sleep on it while Sam had the spare room in Bobby’s house. I took off my pants and slid into the bed next to Dean, as I lay next to Dean he was stroking my back while I slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The next day we continued to look at what Ted is and I think I have found what he might be, as I was looking at some folklore I came upon one that talks about a Kappa, a being that looks like a human but in its true form it slightly resembles a demon, the only problem was that if it is threatened in any way it turns feral and attacks people, on the website someone described Kappas as:  
“He looked like a human but he wasn’t. His face turned and twisted as he walked and when he looked at me his eyes glowed red and he had big teeth. Whenever I tried to talk to him he would emit this screeching noise and disappear into thin air, I have never seen anything like it.” BINGO!

“Hey Dean, come take a look at this. I think I found what Ted might be.”

“Let me see.”

I turned the laptop to face Dean and I saw him scrolling through the website.

“I think you may be right Clary, does it say how to kill it?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have a look.”

I took back my laptop and looked through the website and came upon a Kappa killing page, I quickly scanned it to see what it said.

To kill a Kappa you will need the following:  
• A knife which has been cursed  
• The feather of a falcon  
• The eye of a hellhound  
• A rabbit’s foot  
• The blood of a demon  
• Salt

Gather all of these things and place them in a circle made of salt. After you have placed them all in the circle pick up the knife and pour the blood over it while standing in the circle. Next take the feather and hold it in your hand next to the handle of the blade. After you have done this pick up the eye of a hellhound and the rabbit’s foot and hold them in your hand. Saying this verse will make the Kappa visible. 

"O Kappa, parakaloumen se, thespizein hemin hronon ton mellonta.   
Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude.  
Farmichi, farmichi, mashuna parra, mashuna parra"

Once you have said the verse a Kappa should appear and when this happens you need to stab the Kappa in the chest and when it opens up its mouth quickly place the rabbit’s foot and eye of a hellhound into the Kappa’s mouth and step back into the salt circle as the Kappa will kill you if you don’t. Once the Kappa has disappeared step out of the circle and gather the ingredients and burn them. 

“Alright everybody, no talking just listen up, I have found a way to kill the Kappa.”

Everybody became quiet as I explained to them what I have found. I was so glad I found out what Ted is.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to bargain with Crowley.... again.... we all know what happened last time, don't we?

When I had finished telling the group about what I had found we quickly went to the car and drove off while Bobby followed in his pickup truck. We had to find the ingredients and we had to find them quickly as we don’t know what Ted would do next. Bobby knew where he could find the falcon feather, hellhound eye and rabbit’s foot so we let him gather those while we gathered the salt, the blade and the blood. And we knew exactly who we would get the blade and blood from and that person was Crowley. We had to summon Crowley and since we had summoned him many times we knew the ritual like the back of our hands, once we had Crowley we told him what we needed and he said that he would help us. We were surprised but thankful at the same time, we let Crowley out of the Devil’s trap and he told us to wait while he gathered the ingredients. 

“I’m actually surprised that Crowley would help us.”

“I bet he wants something in return.”

“You know he always wants something.”

Crowley returned with the blood and blade in hand. 

“Now listen up, I want something.”

“Here we go.” I rolled my eyes at Crowley.

“I want a kiss.”

“I’m not kissing you.” Dean replied without a second thought.

“Me neither.” Sam followed.

I felt everybody’s eyes on me and I knew that if I didn’t do this then we wouldn’t get the blade and blood so I stepped towards Crowley with a smile on my face.

“Alright Crowley, here is your kiss.”

I said before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Now give us the blade and blood.”

“You call that a kiss, I’m not giving you these until you give me a proper kiss.”

I looked at Dean and I could see that he didn’t want me to do this but he nodded anyway, I nodded back before turning back to Crowley.

“Come here.”

I leaned in before placing my hands on either side of his face and pulling him in so I could kiss him, I made sure to make it count so he wouldn’t ask me again. I pulled away to see a shocked expression on Crowley’s face, he hadn’t expected me to give him such a long kiss. I turned back to look at Dean only to see him walk towards the car, I looked down before turning back once more to retrieve the items from Crowley’s hands and I quickly made my way to the car, not looking at Sam as I passed him. Once I reached the car I threw the items into the car and reached for Dean’s arm, I felt him tense under my touch, he never used to do that.

“Why?”

“Why what, Dean?”

“Why would you kiss him like that?”

“If I hadn’t he wouldn’t have given us the items.”

“I know that but a smaller kiss would have been enough.”

I had heard enough and I turned Dean toward me before smashing my lips against his, I felt him relax as I deepened the kiss and I knew that I was forgiven instantly. I felt Dean pick me up and place me on the hood of the car before he took a breath and kissed me again. Once we pulled apart, I climbed into the car while both Sam and Dean got in, I called Bobby to tell him that we had the items and where to meet us.


	33. Chapter 33

Bobby told us to meet him at The Esquire Tavern which is only an hour drive away from where we were so we decided to drive straight to the tavern instead of resting. Once we got to the Tavern we saw Bobby sitting in a booth so we walked over to him and sat down. As soon as we sat down, Bobby placed the items on the table and I placed the knife and blood, along with the salt, on the table as well.

“So, we have all the items, now what do we do?”

“We seek out Ted.”

“Easier said than done. We need to perform the spell near a location where he was last sighted. I remember reading this on the website.”

A scream disrupted our talk and we ran outside to see a woman who looked like she saw a ghost, maybe Ted was just here. I quickly made a salt circle and followed the instructions carefully before reciting the verse and Ted appeared in front of me so I ran forward dug the knife into his chest and threw the rabbit’s foot and the eye into his mouth before stepping back into the circle. Ted withered and twisted as he died but as soon as he died his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I picked up the items before placing them in a pile and burning them. I had successfully killed the Kappa and no one would get hurt anymore. We made sure that the woman was alright before walking her inside and buying her a glass of water, she thanked us before we walked out to the car and drove home. 

“Nice work back there Clary.”

“Thank you Sam.”

“I agree Baby, very good job.”

“Thank you Dean. Can we go home now?”

“Sure thing, we need sleep.”

I looked behind me to see if Bobby was following our car but I didn’t see his car.

“Guys, where’s Bobby?”

“Isn’t he following us?”

“No. Maybe we should turn back.”

Dean immediately turned the car around and we looked for any signs of Bobby, I saw his pickup truck on the side of the road and its windows had been shattered so we knew that Bobby was in trouble. We grabbed out guns from the trunk and headed in the direction in which we thought Bobby was. There was blood on the ground but we didn’t know if it was Bobby’s or whoever took him. I saw a quick movement up ahead and aimed my gun ahead of me.

“Hey, I saw something up ahead. Stay on guard.”

“We hear you.”

That’s when we heard gunshots so we decided to run up ahead and help out, we saw Bobby shooting at a big demon, he was bigger than all of us. We began shooting at the head and it took us a while but we managed to kill the demon, once we were sure it was dead we walked over to Bobby to see that he had his leg badly scratched but with time he should be able to walk again. Dean and I helped Bobby back to the car and we carefully placed him into the backseat of the Impala as his car was unsalvageable. We drove Bobby to the nearest hospital and told the nurses that he had being in a bear attack so that they wouldn’t get too suspicious of his wounds. We told Bobby that we would visit him next week to see how he was doing and then we left to go home. After all the events that happened today all I wanted to do was have a shower and curl up next to Dean, and he couldn’t agree more.


	34. Chapter 34

We visited Bobby at the hospital to see how he was doing and the nurses say that he needs his rest but we would see him, she led us to his room and we saw Bobby lying in the bed watching TV.

“Hello Idjits.”

“Hello Bobby, nice to see you too.”

“How are you holding up Bobby.”

“Just great.”

We all laughed at his sarcasm.

“No, really Bobby.”

He sighed before answering.

“I’m not used to it honestly…”

A nurse walked in to check his vitals and Bobby stopped talking. He only resumed talking after she had left.

“I’m used to being out there and hunting. I’m not used to lying in bed, you know what they told me? They told me that in 6 to 8 months I would be back to normal. I don’t know if I can hold out that long.”

“I’m sure you will Bobby. Anyway, we just wanted to see how you were and the nurse said that you have to rest so we should be leaving now.”

“Alright Idjits, see you soon.”

“Alright Bobby, bye.”

We walked out of the hospital and drove home, we decided to lay low for a couple of weeks now that the police had found the body of the demon in the woods after someone called it in. We all decided to tell the officers that we had no knowledge of what happened as we came into town later that day. It was the only way to avoid suspicion. After the officers left, Dean and I made ourselves comfortable on the lounge and as we were about to start the movie my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and immediately picked it up.

“Hey mum, how are you doing.”

“I’m fine darling listen, I’m thinking about taking some holidays and come down to see you. What do you think honey?”

“Um…I think that it would be great.”

“You don’t sound too sure.”

“No, I think it’s great that you are coming to see us, I just have to make sure that our schedule is clear, hold on a second mum I’ll just ask Dean.”

“Okay darling.”

I held the phone away from my ear so that I could talk to Dean.

“Hey Dean, it’s my mum, she said that she is taking holidays and she was thinking that she could come and stay with us. Is that alright with you?”

“Sure. I see no problem with that.”

“Okay… I’ll let her know.”

I placed the phone back to my ear and told my mum that she could stay with us when, needless to say that she was overjoyed.

“I’ll plan it right away.”

“Okay mum, keep me informed as to when you are coming down.”

And with a quick ‘will do honey’ she hung up the phone, I put the phone away before starting the movie.


	35. Chapter 35

A few weeks later Bobby was allowed to leave the hospital so we drove there to pick him up, as we pulled up to the curb he was already waiting for us to pick him up with a nurse who wheeled his wheelchair. We Listened carefully to the instructions that the nurse gave us on how to care for Bobby and we told her that we would take good care of him before helping Bobby into the backseat of the Impala. 

“Can’t wait to be back at home.”

“I bet Bobby, we took care not to destroy your house while you were gone.”

“Everything better be where I left it.”

“It is, don’t worry.”

We drove to Bobby’s house and helped him inside, we sat him down on the couch and gave him a beer before placing his leg on a chair opposite him so that it was elevated and not causing any pain.

“Are you alright now Bobby?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to stay if you got somewhere to be.”

“Alright, well you know we are only a phone call away.”

“Yeah, I know Idjits.”

“Alright, bye.”

“Bye.”

We left Bobby alone and drove back to our house. As we neared our house we saw that a police car was waiting for us, we exited the car and walked towards the waiting officers.

“What seems to be the problem officers?”

“We have reports of three people of your description walking around the woods around 4:30 pm yesterday afternoon. If you would be so kind to escort us to the station.”

“No, wait a second here. We were here at my step-dad’s house at that time.”

“Sir, do you have an alibi?”

“Yeah, my step-dad, brother and wife are my alibis.”

“But they are not reliable alibis as they were sighted with you in the woods Sir. Let’s go to the station and you can tell us the whole story.”

I had to interrupt them.

“I’m sorry officers but you said that only three people were sighted, my husband gave three people to be his alibi. We have another alibi, my husband’s step-dad, he wasn’t with us so if you could give us a second we can call him up and he can explain where we were.”

“Alright Miss, call him up.”

I walked away to the front door, out of ear shot from the officers so that I could call Bobby and tell him our situation, he picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hey Bobby, it’s me, listen we have officers at our house and they said that they had reports of us being in the woods yesterday, we gave you as our alibi so could you explain to the nice officers that we were at your house yesterday.”

“Sure, put them on, I’m always a good liar.”

“Thanks Bobby, you’re a lifesaver.”

I walked over to the officers and handed them my phone so that they could talk to Bobby. After a couple of minutes, the officer handed back my phone and said that we were off the hook and to have a good day. We watched as the officers drove away and we were surprised that no-one saw Bobby in the woods only us, it was strange but maybe someone was trying to get us thrown in jail, I pushed away the thought and walked over to Dean, and placed my arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed me back.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally tells Clary the truth about his Dad.

We went over to Bobby’s house again to see how he was and since it had been 7 months since he was attacked he could already walk again but he was taking it easy as he didn’t want to end up in hospital again. Bobby was cleaning his house when we arrived and when we knocked on the door he opened it straight away and let us in. We helped Bobby finish cleaning the house so that he was done quicker so that he could relax, once everyone had settled down we told Bobby about what had been happening: we told him about the Kappa killing and we also told him about all the other cases that we had gone on. Bobby listened carefully and was happy that we were continuing on cases and seeing him at the same time so he wouldn’t get lonely.

“Well I’m glad that you are visiting me.”

“We are too Bobby.”

“So are you staying for dinner?”

“We can’t tonight Bobby but we will make a day free next week to come and have dinner with you.”

“Alright ya Idjits.”

“Well, we better be going.”

“Okay, come back and see me soon again.”

“We will Bobby, see you soon.”

I gave Bobby a quick hug and walked towards the car and got in. I couldn’t help but watch as Dean and Sam said goodbye to Bobby, there was some sort of unspoken bond between them. I have to remember to ask Dean what happened in his childhood, I know he won’t be happy but I’ll ask him anyway. I saw Dean and Sam coming towards the car so I took out my phone and texted my mum to see where she was with preparing her holiday. Once we were on the road I gathered up my courage and asked Dean, “Hey baby, what happened in your childhood?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious, the way that you and Bobby talk it seems like more than just a friendship, it’s more like father-son thing.”

“If you really want to know, it’s kind of a long story.”

“Tell me.”

“Well, let’s see. John wasn’t really a normal father like you would imagine, for as long as I can remember he was always training Sammy and I to become better and faster hunters. I was only 10 years old when I shot my first gun, Sammy followed soon after. John always abandoned us when we needed him the most, one day he left and never came back. I remember one day Sammy and I were sitting in a motel room and Bobby came through the door instead of our dad and ever since that day we always viewed Bobby as our father figure instead of John. I guess that John felt that Sammy and I were slowing him down, he was always yelling at us for not being good enough to be hunters and it’s not like we chose this life, he chose our lives before we could. Bobby kind of adopted us from a very young age and we owe him for it.”

“Wow, I never knew John but he sounds like a horrible father.”

“He was.”

I could see that both Sam and Dean were getting upset that I had bought the subject up so I decided to change the subject onto something else.

“I’m hungry, can we stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat?”

“Sure thing.”

We continued to drive until we saw a diner and stopped to grab a bite to eat. I ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke while Dean ordered a steak with beer, Sam bought a salad and we ate in silence.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary get's a shocking surprise. What is it you ask? Well read to find out.

When I woke up the following day I looked at my phone to see that there was a text from Rose saying to meet her at the old oak tree that we used to meet at when we were younger. The first thought that came into my head was that someone was pranking me but I decided to go along with it anyway. I quietly got up and got dressed before grabbing the keys to the Impala and driving to the oak tree. I arrived there a couple of minutes later to find Rose standing there, I couldn’t help but run to her and hug her with tears streaming down my face.

“How is this possible?”

“I don’t know Clary, but I’m back.”

I didn’t know what to say so I just cried while being hugged by Rose, she didn’t let go until I finished crying.

“Do your parents know that you are back?”

“Yeah, I kind of gave them a shock when I showed up on their doorstep.”

“I wouldn’t believe my eyes.”

“I wouldn’t either.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving.”

“Let’s grab something to eat.”

“I’m in.”

Rose climbed into the Impala’s front seat while I got into the driver’s seat and we drove to the nearest diner. I ordered spaghetti with coke and rose ordered a burger with coke as well. After we had something to eat I decided that I would take Rose to the house so that I can tell her everything that had happened to us after she died. As soon as I got into the car my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Dean I immediately picked up.

“Where the hell are you Clary?!”

“I just went out.”

“Out where?!”

“Dean listen, I am on my way back and I have Rose in the car with me. I’ll explain when I get back.”

“Rose? Isn’t that your friend that your dad killed?”

“Yes Dean, I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright baby, I love you.”

“Love you too, what’s with the sudden change of mood?”

“I was just worried about you but now I understand why you went out.”

“Thank you Dean, talk soon.”

“Alright, bye baby.”

He hung up and I looked at Rose who smiled at me, I turned on the ignition while having a smile on my face. I drove back home and the first thing that Dean did was give me a big hug and all I could do was hug him back, he must have been very worried. Once he released me he looked at Rose and gave her a quick hug too. Dean offered her a coke and she couldn’t resist, as Dean was getting us cokes we sat down on the couch and talked about what has happened the last couple of months. I told her that after she died I went and visited my mum in Florida, I also told her about the Kappa killing and I wasn’t surprised when Rose said that she didn’t know what a Kappa was, and I told her about all the other, smaller cases that we went on. Dean came back with the cokes and we continued to talk until dinner time, Rose helped me prepare dinner and it felt like she never left, I was overjoyed that my best friend was back from the dead.


	38. Chapter 38

Once dinner was prepared I called Sam and Dean so that they could eat with us. As soon as Sam and Dean sat down at the table I dished up the food and handed a plate to both Sam and Dean before sitting down at the table and handing a plate to Rose.

“What is this?!”

“It’s vegetables Dean. You eat them.”

I looked at Dean and saw that he was disgusted by the thought of putting vegetables in his mouth.

“But I’ll make an exception with you, eat everything else but the vegetables. Give the vegetables to me.”

Dean handed me his plate and I took the vegetables off and handed his plate back to him.

“Thank you baby.”

“Now let’s eat.”

As we were eating I couldn’t help but let my eyes wonder over everybody. I looked at Dean and Sam before moving my eyes to Rose, last time I saw her she was dead and now she looked like nothing happened to her. I saw her smile and let my ears focus on the conversation that was happening around me.

“…And then we walk outside and someone had scratched Baby to oblivion, it took weeks to have her back to normal.”

“Wow, someone must hate you really badly.”

“Maybe, but we don’t have any enemies, as far as we know anyway.”

“Did you ever catch who did it?”

“Nope, I was angry but I was glad that it was only the car that go damaged and not the people that I love.”

I decided to join in the conversation.

“Well Dean, I didn’t know that you like to share your emotions with anyone else but Sammy and me.”

“I don’t usually, it won’t become a habit.”

“No please, make it a habit, I love it when you share your emotions.”

“How about we finish our dinner?”

He proceeded to cut a piece of meat and stuff it in his mouth. I laughed before doing the same. After dinner I decided to drop Rose back home, I put on my jacket before grabbing the car keys. I walked over to Dean to tell him where I was going to that we wouldn’t worry.

“Dean, I’m just going to drop Rose back home and knowing her mum she might invite me in so I might be a little late getting back.”

“Alright baby.”

I kissed him before moving towards the door. Rose followed me to the car and once we got to the car we got in and drove off. Rose had already told me that her parents were shocked to see their daughter alive and well after being told that she was murdered. I was actually quite surprised that they let me into their home since I was the one that told them that my own dad had murdered their daughter. I stopped the car outside Rose’s house and we both got out. Once we arrived at the door I grabbed Rose’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go and knocking on the door. A moment later Rose’s dad, Robert, opened the door and beckoned us in. We walked inside and walked into the living room so that we could talk to Robert. Robert listened while I told her everything I knew about Rose’s reappearance, and I told him that I would keep him updated if I found out something new, of course I couldn’t just tell him that a demon was involved because he would think I am crazy and would most probably end my friendship with Rose and I don’t want that to happen so I just said that I would keep him updated.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary's mum comes to visit

A couple of weeks later I received a call from my mum saying that she had planned her holiday and that she would arrive on the 3rd of August and she would stay until the 20th. I told her that I was overjoyed and that I was already making plans on what we were going to do together. On the 3rd of August around 6:30pm Dean and I wait at the airport at Gate 8 so that we could meet my mum when she comes off the plane, once I see my mum I run to her and hug her. After I release my mum we walk to the conveyor belt to pick up her bags. 

“So Emi, how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine thank you Dean.”

“Mum, I have the most fantastic news, you know how a couple of months ago Rose got killed by dad? Well, somehow she came back and I have already met her and she looks like nothing happened to her. I know that you know about demons and stuff so I can tell you about what we do and I think that a demon might be involved in Rose’s return.”

“Wait, slow down honey. Are you telling me that a demon bought Rose back?”

“Yes, but keep your voice down. I’ll tell you about it once we are at home. That reminds me, we will be staying at the Bunker.”

“The Bunker?”

“It’s like a secret hideout that we have, but it’s very nice there.”

“Okay honey, but why are we going to the Bunker instead of the house?”

“After what happened to Rose I would prefer that we stay at the Bunker as it is protected by sigils and runes that are on the walls and windows of the Bunker.”

Once Dean had collected the bags we walked towards the car and drove to the Bunker. I felt happier knowing that mum had agreed to staying here instead of the house. The bunker was protected by angel banishing symbols and devil traps under each doormat, so the bunker was very secure and no demon or angel could get in unless we allowed them to, Castiel can come and go as he pleases as we have made an agreement with him that only he can come and go but he can’t bring any of his angel friends with him. I have set up a spare room for mum so she can stay there while we go on cases. After I have set up the room I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner but as soon as I walk into the kitchen I was greeted with mum already at the stove cooking dinner, I quickly rushed to her to tell her that she should rest after her flight but she brushed be off and told me that she was happy to cook for us, she told me to go and get the boys so that they could eat. I walked to Sam’s room first to tell him that dinner was ready and he said that he would be there in a minute, I answered him with a quick ‘okay’ before heading to our room, I opened the door to see Dean watching a movie and I walked to him so that I could lay down next to him.

“You know that dinner is ready, right?”

“Now that you told me I do, but I just want to finish this movie first.”

“Is it long until the end?”

“No, it’s nearly finished.”

“Okay, let’s finish the movie then we can eat.”

Dean and I finished the movie and as soon as it was finished we both walked to the kitchen, stopping by Sam’s room so that he could come and eat. To my surprise my mum outdid herself on dinner, we had pizza and for dessert we had a delicious pie with ice cream. We each had 2 slices of pizza each and for dessert we had pie with vanilla ice cream, we all enjoyed the dinner and we all thanked my mum for cooking for us. Whenever I cooked I tried to keep it simple, I usually just made spaghetti with bolognaise sauce but my mum likes to go over the top whenever she cooks dinner. After dinner, we decided to get some sleep as I had a lot planned for tomorrow. I said goodnight to my mum before going to bed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie day and doing nothing for a change, and some bad news from Bobby.

The following day we decided to stay inside and have a fun day filled with movies and snacks. Dean and I went to the supermarket to buy some snacks to eat while we watched the movies, then we went to the movie store to rent some movies. After we got back to the bunker, my mum and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch while Sam and Dean sat on pillows on the floor. I had the movies in my lap and I asked my mum what movie she wanted to see first, as I have selected movies that she liked the most.

“Alright mum, I got your favourite movies here I am going to list them and then you can pick one okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, I have Mission Impossible, Terminator, Lethal Weapon, Dirty Dancing and Ghost, Laurel and Hardy, Scream, Cliff-hanger, Ghostbusters, Indiana Jones and all the Night at the Museum movies, which one do you want to see first and keep in mind that we have the whole day.”

“Let’s go with Cliff-hanger.”

“Cliff-hanger it is then, Dean can you please put the disk in?”

“Sure thing baby.”

Dean gets up, places the disk into the drive and grabs the remote before leaning back onto the couch. As I was setting up the movie I was playing with Dean’s hair, he never let anyone touch his hair beside myself and I felt very privileged. I heard Dean moan as I continued to play with his hair and I couldn’t help but smile. I stopped playing with Dean’s hair and started the movie, Dean looked at me with a ‘why did you stop?’ expression on his face, I mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ before continuing on playing with his hair. We watched the movie while eating our snacks. The movie was very interesting as it showed the danger of climbing cliffs and what you have to be careful about, e.g. avalanches and steep cliffs and also that you need to regularly check your climbing equipment so that no accidents happen. Once the movie finished I went into the kitchen to grab myself a drink, I felt Dean’s arms around my waist.

“I could get used to this?”

“Used to what?”

“Sitting around doing nothing but watch movies.”

“You know that will never happen right?”

“Yeah I know, I just like the thought of it.”

“Me too, we better get back before they suspect us of sneaking away.”

“You’re right, let’s go.”

Dean and I walked back to the living room and were about to start watching Terminator when a knock on our door distracted us, I opened it to see Bobby standing in the doorway.

“Can I come in? I have found something.

“Sure, come in. Bobby, this is my mum Emi, mum this is Bobby.”

“Hello Bobby, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here, do you mind if I just borrow your daughter and the boys for a while?”

“No not at all, take all the time you need.”

“Thank you, Mrs Fairway.”

“Please, call me Emi.”

Bobby nodded before looking at us and walking into the kitchen, I followed him with Sam and Dean following closely behind me. Bobby looked at us and told us that he had a case that would lead us to Hawkerville, and it was going to be a very hard case to solve. I was looking forward to spending a couple of days without having to hunt monsters and demons but I knew that it was impossible. I walked back into the living room to tell mum that we had to leave and that we wouldn’t be back for a couple of days.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of everything that could happen, they decide to go on a case with the one and only 'John Winchester'

My mum is very upset that we don’t get to finish what we had planned for the day but she knows that we need to do this. As soon as I had filled her in on what we were going to do I walked to my room so that I could pack what I needed for the case. Once I had finished I headed towards the car to see an unfamiliar car across the street, I briefly wondered if it was Bobby’s new car. I decided to walk back inside to find out.

“Hey Bobby, is that blue car across the street yours?”

“Sure is, I bought it from my old friend Rufus.”

“Oh okay, I was just curious. Are you ready to leave?”

“I am; I don’t know what is taking the boys so long.”

“I will go check, be back soon.”

As I was wandering down the hallway of the bunker I heard that Dean was on the phone to someone as I passed by his room and I decided to stick my head in to tell him to hurry it up because we had to leave but Dean didn’t reply as he had his back to the door, I walked towards him and hugged him, my front to his back.

“You might want to hurry up baby, we are waiting for you.”

Dean took the phone away from his ear before replying, “I’ll be there in a few minutes; I just have to finish this call.”

I sensed that something was wrong but I shook it off and with a quick ‘okay’ I exited his room and walked towards Sam’s room, knocking on his door before entering.

“Come in.”

I opened the door and walked towards Sam’s bed, “May I sit down?” 

“Sure go ahead.”

“Thanks. Sam, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“I know that you and Dean never really got along with your father but has he ever contacted you since he left?”

“Not that I know of, why?”

“I don’t know, I just have a weird feeling that’s all.”

“Really? About what?”

“That maybe John contacted Dean again, I caught part of the conversation that Dean was having on the phone, he was giving the person on the other end all the details about this case that we are going on?”

“Really?”

Before I could reply Dean came into the room with his duffel bag to see what was taking us so long.

“Sammy, Dad has contacted me and he wanted to know what case we are going on and all I could do was give him the information. I’m sorry Sammy, I didn’t have any other choice. I haven’t seen Dad since I was 15 years old and you never know, maybe he’s changed.”

“From the bad father that he was.”

“Yeah, anyway let’s get going.”

I watched Dean exit the room and as soon as he was out I turned to Sam and he just shrugged before leaving his room as well. I remained seated on Sam’s bed for a while longer before standing up and walking back towards the car. Dean started the car and Bobby came to his window to tell him to follow his car, Dean nodded before starting the car and following Bobby’s car. This was going to be interesting.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkerville....sounds exciting. Let's see what the outcome is...

The case leads us to Hawkerville and due to John telling us where he was we were able to meet up with him. John said that he was located at a motel called The Bates Motel so we headed to it and arriving a few minutes later. As we pulled into the driveway of the motel I saw that a green Cadillac was parked there. Dean stopped the car and got out, he walked towards the Cadillac and knocked on the window, I saw a middle-aged man get out and I suspected that it was John. Dean and John shared a very quick hug before Dean walked back towards Sam and I as we got out of the car with John walking behind him.

“Dad, this is Clary. Clary, this is John Winchester.”

“John, I have heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope.”

“Quite the opposite actually….”

“Hey, how about we check in.”

“Good idea, I’ll join you.”

As Dean and I walked away I looked back to see Sam in John’s arms and I couldn’t help but notice the tears running down Sam’s face. It must be hard for him to see his father in so many years, Dean on the other hand was taking it quite well. Dean and I walked through the door that said ‘reception’ and since no one was at the counter we rang the bell, a few moments later a young man appeared and he couldn’t have been more than 25 years old. 

“How can I help you.”

“We would like to check in.”

“One room or two.”

“Two please.”

“One bed or two.”

“Two beds for each room please.”

“Alright, if you could just sign here.”

He turned the book around and I looked at his name tag and saw that his name was Norman. Norman took our keys off their hooks and handed the keys to Dean.

“Alright Mr Masson, your rooms are to the left, first two rooms.”

“Thank you.”

Dean took my hand before walking out the door, he walked back to John and handed him the keys to room number 2, keeping the key to room number 1 in his hand.

“Mr Masson? Could you have picked a weirder name?”

“It just popped into my head, I liked it.”

“I’m glad you did because I didn’t.”

“What would you have picked?”

“Well, I had Mr and Mrs Roberts, in between a whole lot of other ones.”

“I like it. I’ll use it next time.”

“Okay, let’s get to our rooms. I need a long shower.”

Dean walked towards the car so that he could take our duffel bags into the room with us, he handed mine to me and we walked towards our room. He placed the key in the keyhole before turning the key and walking into the room, discarding his duffel bag and jacket on a nearby chair before walking into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and saw that it was Sam, John and Bobby so I let them in. I informed them that Dean was in the bathroom getting cleaned up and to sit down and to make themselves comfortable. Dean come out and I went into the bathroom to clean up.


	43. Chapter 43

Once I came out of the bathroom I sat down on the bed as I have gotten dressed in the bathroom. Now that we had John on the case as well we figured that we might get the job done quicker. Bobby filled John in about what this case was about and as Bobby had already told us about the case we could tell John things that Bobby left out.

“Now that there are five of us we can split up into two groups so we can kill this thing and get back home. Listen up, the first group will consist of Dean, John and myself, we will go out and try to find a trail. The second group, Sam and Clary, will do research and tell us where this thing will supposedly go next. Is everything clear so far?”

Everybody nodded their heads.

“So now that we have our groups we should get going. Dean and John, you are with me. We are heading out in 15 minutes be ready.”

Bobby got up and walked out and walked toward reception, we hadn’t seen him check in so we assumed that he was checking in. He returned a few minutes later and walked towards his room, and his room was number 3. Dean gathered his duffel bag and went into the bathroom to get changed into his FBI uniform, he came out a few minutes later. 

“Do I look good?”

“Apart from your crooked tie, yes.”

I walked towards him and helped him straighten his tie.

“There, now you are perfect.”

“Thank you baby. Well, I’m off.”

“Message me if you find anything.”

“Sure thing. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I watched him as he walked out of the motel room and I sat down on the bed and decided to call my mum to see how she was holding up. When she didn’t reply, I left a voicemail.

“Hi mum, it’s me. I’m just checking in to see how you are holding up. We have reached our destination and we should be back in a couple of days. Call me when you get this, bye.”

“Something the matter?”

“I don’t know, usually my mum answers her phone.”

“Maybe she’s cleaning or having a bath.”

“You’re probably right. I’m just worrying about nothing.”

My phone rang so I picked it up.

“Hello baby.”

“Dean. Did you find anything?”

“No not yet.”

“Then why are you calling me?”

“I just wanted to say that I miss you and I can’t wait to see you when I get back.”

“Awww, I miss you too. Do you know when you will be back?”

“Not yet, so I suggest not staying up to wait for me.”

“I won’t. Dean, come back safely.”

“I’ll try. I have to go. Talk to you soon.”

He hung up the phone and I saw that I had a message from my mum, I decided to reply straight away. After I had replied to her I decided to watch TV with Sam until I received word to do some research.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going fine, until Dean became a shape-shifter and they were told that Bobby had been in a serious accident.

Dean returns to the bunker after I had fallen asleep, deciding not to wake me, he takes off his shoes and lays on the spare bed before quickly falling asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night to see a shadowy figure looking into the room through the window. I quickly wake Dean up after noticing him in bed, he quickly grabs his gun and runs outside. As soon as he gets back inside he tells me that it was Norman.

“It was that guy that checked us in.”

“Norman?”

“It sure looked like him.”

I saw him grab his phone and dial a number. I assumed that he was calling Sammy and I was right.

“Hey Sammy, be on a lookout as Mr Norman might be dangerous. Clary saw him peeking into our room.”

I didn’t hear what Sammy replied but I knew that he would say that he would be careful and that he would warn the others. After handing up the phone he walked over to me.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll keep watch to make sure he doesn’t come back.”

He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead and as he turned around I grabbed his hand.

“Can you keep watch from my bed?”

“Sure.”

He climbed into bed with me, I put my head onto his chest and I fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat. The following day, Dean had to leave again to find more reports on what they might be hunting. Dean called me to inform me that we are dealing with a shifter, a monster that can turn into anyone and anything as long as it has seen them. I decide that Sam and I are of no use in the motel so I told Sam that we are going out to help Dean and Sam couldn’t agree more. We took Bobby’s pickup truck and Sam tracked Dean’s phone so that we could get to his location faster. As we are driving Sam receives a phone call telling us that Norman is the guy that we are hunting and that we should keep an eye out for him. After arriving at the location that Dean’s phone led us we saw that Dean was waiting for us.

“Hello Clary.”

“Since when are we on a first name basis?”

I went over to hug him but something was wrong and I knew it as soon as I looked into Dean’s eyes and saw that they weren’t his eyes, they were brown instead of the green that I fell in love with.

“Sam, it’s the shifter!”

“Get away from him.”

I tried to get away but Norman pinned me to him, his fingers morphing into claws.

“Get back or she dies.”

I pleaded with Sam through my eyes and I saw him reach for his gun. I squeezed my eyes shut and expected the pain that was about to come but it never came, instead I heard a gunshot behind me and Norman’s body fell to the ground. I quickly turned around to see the real Dean heading towards me. As soon as he arrived he enveloped me in a hug. A few seconds later John runs up to us and tells us that Bobby had been seriously injured and that he wanted to see us one last time. John led us up to Bobby and Dean knelt down and picked up Bobby and laid him in his lap. I couldn’t hear what Bobby was saying but I knew that he wasn’t going to make it. A few seconds later Bobby died in Dean’s arms and Dean started crying, he picked up Bobby’s body and carried him back to the car. I knew that he was taking him back home to give him a proper burial.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is finding it hard to cope with the death of Bobby

Upon returning home Dean goes straight to his room and slams the door shut, I decided to go and check up on him. Dean, who is still crying, lies on the bed and I join him and envelop him in a hug. Dean wraps his arms around my waist and cries harder. As I hold him my heart aches for him, he had just lost his best friend and father figure after John abandoned him and Sammy. I just hold him until he stopped crying. Dean insisted on a hunter’s burial as it was Bobby’s dying wish and he wanted to grant Bobby’s wish. We went to gather some wood and placed it in a pile before placing Bobby’s body on top of it. Dean lit a match and set Bobby’s body on fire. Dean and everybody around him watched as Bobby burned. After the burial, Dean climbed into his car and drove off and he hasn’t been home in a couple of hours and I was starting to worry about him. Dean finally returns home and I could smell the scent of strong alcohol on him, I should have known that he was going to go get drunk. I was surprised that he didn’t crash the car in the state that he was in. I helped him into bed and took off his shoes before tucking him in.

“Thank you Clary.” Dean slurred his words together.

“It’s alright baby, go to sleep now.”

And with that Dean started snoring softly, I left the room and quietly closed the door.

“Is he asleep?”

“Yeah. Sam, I’m worried about him.”

“You should be; he has never gotten that drunk.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him. I just don’t want him going off and crashing the car…”

“Hey, hey. Don’t think like that. It will never happen.”

“I just hope that you are right Sammy.”

“Come here, you need a hug.”

I gladly accepted the hug and afterwards I felt a whole lot better. I was glad to have a friend like Sam. The following day I enter Dean’s room to see him rush to the toilet. I quickly walked over to him and started stroking his back, as it helps whenever I am throwing up. A few minutes had passed when Dean stopped throwing up, he leaned up against me and I started to wipe his forehead with my flannel. Once Dean had recovered I helped him stand up and put him back to bed. I walked out of the room and came back with a glass of water.

“Here, drink this.”

Dean gulped the water down before handing the glass back to me.

“Get some rest now, I’ll tell the group that we are not going anywhere until you are better.”

“Thank you baby.”

I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, heading towards the library to where everyone was gathered.

“He’s sleeping. I suggest not going anywhere until he is feeling better.”

“I agree with Clary; Dean will need a couple of days to get over Bobby’s death.”

John agreed with Sammy and I, so we decided to stay in the bunker until Dean was up to going on cases again. Since it was around 10 o’clock I decided to go to bed and get some sleep, I walked to Dean’s room and slid into bed next to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I could still smell the alcohol but it was bearable so I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Dean kept me close to him in fear that if I left I might get hurt. I wiped Dean’s sweat off his forehead kissing his forehead and laying back down to sleep. I slept the whole night through all while being wrapped up in Dean’s arms.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary's mum comes and Clary is worried that she is falling in love with John Winchester.

The following day John was nowhere to be found even though we searched the whole house. He must have slipped out when we were all sleeping. I received a call from my mum saying that a strange man was walking around the bunker, I roughly described John and mum confirmed that it looked like him. I told her not to open the door until we got there and then I hung up the phone. I woke Dean up and after he had a shower he felt a lot better so all three of us drove to the bunker. As soon as we pulled up to the bunker I saw John’s green Cadillac but he was nowhere to be seen, I walked into the bunker and two heads popped up from the couch. Mum and John? This is not happening! I quickly walked over to John and pulled him off my mum before landing a punch on his face, pain shot through my arm, I must have broken my hand but it was worth it. John looked shocked and when Dean walked in and saw me holding my hand he figured out what I had done. He walked over to me and led me away from John and my mum followed us.

“Why would you punch John honey?”

“He’s a bad person mum, how could you kiss him?”

“He told me he loved me.”

“Do you love him?”

“I do love him.”

“I’m just letting you know I do not approve of this but if you are happy then I am happy too.”

I went to hug her but the pain in my hand and arm stopped me, I winced as the pain shot through my arm again.

“Let’s get you to the doctor’s baby, I can’t fix a broken bone.”

“I agree, let’s go.”

I walked towards the door and as I passed John I couldn’t help but glare at him, he just shrugged me off. I was about to punch him again when Dean pulled me back.

“That’s not going to do anything, let’s go.”

Dean walked me to the car while keeping an arm around me to make sure I don’t go back and punch John again. Dean opened the door and I got into the car, I cradled my arm in front of me as it was still in pain. Dean drove me to the doctor’s office and as we stood there patiently with no one behind us, Dean started to put his hand down my pants and started to tease me and distract me from my pain. I saw that the line was getting shorter and that it was nearly our turn to converse the issue to the lovely lady at the front desk. I leaned in and whispered sweetly into Dean’s ear, “Don’t get too excited otherwise I’ll have to beg you to stay overnight.”

Dean stood there going red as I swiftly moved away from him, his expression was shocked and excited to see that I wasn’t as innocent as I portrayed. I sashayed over to the lady at the front desk and told her about my injury, telling her I fell down the stairs. She handed me a form to fill in and Dean impatiently nudged me out the way ripping the form out her hand leaving the lady shocked to see how such a nice could be so rude, quickly filling out the form Dean practically threw it at the lady and sat back down next to me. My name was called just before Dean could say another word, I walked into the room that I was shown. As it took a while for the nurse to come in Dean slammed me up against a wall having me gasp the word “Owww” as Dean leaned slightly in and whispering.

“Looks like I’m staying overnight honey” 

I quietly quivered in his arms as the nurse walked in and he quickly moved away from me, turning red.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has to spend the night in the hospital

As the nurse was checking my injury, I looked at Dean and saw him getting impatient and he asked the nurse if she could hurry up.

“This will take a while Mr…?”

“Roberts.”

“Mr Roberts, if you could just step outside while I put the cast on her arm.” 

Dean was hesitant to leave but he complied and left the room, closing the door behind him. The nurse took a plaster cast and started to put it on my arm, it was cold at first but it became hotter as it was left on my skin. The nurse then wrapped my arm with cloth before continuing on with putting on my cast. A couple of minutes had passed and my cast needed to dry before I could be moved to a bed as I needed to stay overnight to make sure I was getting enough blood flow to my hand. The nurse told me that I had to keep the cast on for 6-8 weeks before I had to return to the hospital to have the cast removed. The nurse left and as she walked away she told Dean that he could re-enter the room and that I would have to spend the night at the hospital. 

“How’s your arm?”

“In a cast.”

I held up my arm.

“How long do you need to have it on for?”

“The nurse said 6-8 weeks.”

“That’s a long time, how are you going to manage?”

“Dean, I have had a cast on before, I think I can manage.”

The nurse came back into the room to check on how my cast was dying, she looked up at me and told me that I could be moved to a room now. I got up and followed the nurse with Dean following behind me. He placed an arm around my waist and put his hand in my pocket at the back of my pants. I did the same with my uninjured arm. The nurse led me to room number 18 and went to fetch a hospital gown, I stopped her.

“I’m not wearing that, I’d rather have Mr Roberts go and get me my pjs from home.”

“I suppose that would be alright.”

I turned to Dean and put my arms around his waist as the nurse left the room.

“How about you go and get me my pjs?”

“I think that can wait.”

He picked me up and carried me to the ensuite bathroom and closed the door behind him. He placed me on the bathroom sink and kissed me, I kissed him back while placing my hands on his head and kneading my fingers into his hair. I heard him moan and I smiled through the kiss, I love to hear his moan. It’s like a soft throaty moan that means ‘you are mine and no one else is allowed to have you.’ Dean’s fingers moved to the buttons of my flannel and he swiftly disregarded it on the floor after opening each button. I did the same except I didn’t have any buttons to open as Dean wears his flannel open. After removing my flannel, he trailed kisses down my neck and arms before following the trail back to my lips. 

“I love how you look right now.”

“Under the horrible yellow lighting?”

“You look amazing, no matter where you are.”

“Thank you baby, I could say the same thing about you.”

I heard the door open and pushed Dean off me and went to pick up my flannel, carefully putting on to make sure I don’t ruin my cast. Dean followed, giving me a smile before exiting the room to go home.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night at the hospital has it's downfalls. Time to go home.

Dean returned shortly afterwards and handed me my pjs and dressing gown. I quickly put them on and slid into the hospital bed, the nurses weren’t keen on having Dean with me the whole night but after a convincing conversation he was allowed to stay. Dean took off his shoes and slid into bed with me, and as we were alone in the room we could cuddle and sleep in the same bed. As soon as he climbed into bed I placed my arm with the cast over his stomach and draped my leg over his. This is the pose that I like to be in, in Dean’s arms. We were soon asleep, listening to the TV rambling on about something we didn’t hear. 

The following day I woke up before Dean and saw him still sleeping beside me, I looked down at him as the sun shone through the blinds, creating a shadow over his face. Without thinking I lifted my hand and ran it along his jaw, feeling his prickly stubble. I should remind him to shave, even though I don’t mind a little bit of stubble. His eyes sprung open to my touch.

“Hey.”

“Hey to you too.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine, apart from the itching under my cast.”

“I think that’s normal, right?”

“Yeah, it means that it’s healing.”

“Then that’s good.”

He leaned up and kissed me, tickling me with his stubble.

“You need to shave baby.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, preferably today.”

“I’ll get right to it.”

“But don’t shave it all off, I like a bit of stubble.”

“Understood.”

He got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I heard his electric razor and I don’t remember him bringing it, I smiled and lay back down. A few minutes later Dean reappeared and ran his jaw along my hand.

“Better?”

“Yes, much better.”

“Good.”

After a while I got up and had a quick shower while Dean went and got some fresh clothes and breakfast. I was finished with my shower when he returned, Dean handed me my clothes and set up breakfast on the table while I got dressed. Once I was dressed I brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail before walking out of the bathroom.

“Hmm, what smells so delicious?”

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I just ordered what I have. Ham, cheese and bacon burger with fries.”

“That sounds amazing.”

I walked over to the table and picked up my plastic plate and lay it in my lap before picking up my burger and taking a bite out of it. The combination of the cheese and ham mixed in with the bacon was like fireworks in my mouth, I took another bite out of my burger. Dean watched me eat while eating his own burger, he handed me my drink and I took a sip but I couldn’t place the taste. I looked at Dean with a questioning look and he told me that it was a new drink that they had and it was called ‘spetzi’, a combination of coke and Fanta, I liked the taste and took another sip before continuing to eat my burger.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home

After finishing breakfast, it was time for us to check out. Dean placed all of our belongings into a duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder before placing his other hand around my waist. I slipped my hand into his back pocket. We walked down to the reception desk and checked out, listening to the nurse’s instructions on how to go about wearing the cast and keeping it clean. Afterwards we walked down to the car that was parked in the parking lot, I missed driving in the car, even if it was only for one night. I climbed into the car and watched as Dean walked around the front of the car and got into the driver’s seat. Dean drove to the bunker and he was blasting music from the speakers. I was singing along to all the songs at the top of my lungs and Dean couldn’t help but join in. We were still singing once we go to the bunker, as we pulled up to the bunker Dean turned down the music and honked the horn to indicate that we were home. A minute later Sam opened the door followed by my mum and John. My mum was the first to greet me.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Hi Mum.”

I gave her a quick hug before releasing her and moving onto Sam.

“Hi Sam.”

“Hello Clary, wow cool cast.”

“Thanks.”

“Can I sign it?”

“Um, sure. Can we go inside first?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Sam turned into a giant 5-year-old when it comes to signing things. I smiled at Dean before shrugging and following Sam inside. Sam was already getting a pen to sign my cast, I sat down at the table and rested my arm on the tabletop so that Sam had a steady area to work on. Sam came back and held my cast with one hand while writing with the other, a couple of seconds later he was finished. I looked at the final result, Sam had written ‘Get well soon, Sam x’ in swirly letters across my cast. I got up and hugged him before saying ‘thank you’.

“You’re welcome Clary, I always wanted to sign a cast.”

My mum walked towards us and took the pen out of Sam’s hand.

“May I write something too.”

“Sure.”

I sat back down and placed my arm back on the table, watching intently as my mum wrote something on my cast. When she was finished I looked down at my cast, ‘Get Well Soon Sweetie, Mum x’ was written next to Sam’s writing. 

“Thanks mum, it looks amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Dean was next in line to sign my cast. I looked up at him before giving him the pen. He looked down at my cast before turning it over and writing on my forearm. A minute passed before he was finished, once he leaned back I examined that he had written. ‘D.W loves C.W’ he even drew love hearts around it, it made it even more special to me. Dean Winchester loves Clary Winchester. I stood up and cupped his face before pulling it down and kissing him, I felt his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away as he realised that we weren’t the only ones in the room. I saw that a pink blush was creeping up his neck so I leaned in closer and kissed his neck before we all sat down on the couch to finally start Terminator, with John.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary makes a date for her mum and John. This could be interesting... And Sam is targeted with hex bags....

A couple of days later I noticed that my mum and John have been getting quite close so I thought about planning a date for them. I walked into Dean’s room to talk to him about the date preparations. Dean wasn’t fond of the idea that his dad was getting closer to my mum but he agreed to help plan their date. We also agreed to keep it a secret as we wanted to surprise them. I took out pen and paper and started writing down notes on how this was all going to work out. We set Emi and John up at a nice restaurant called the Windy Point and we agreed to have them go out later at night so that they can watch the light of the city from the lookout. I made reservations through the phone and told them to put it on my credit card, but I also told them not to say my name as it would give everything away. The Windy Point had a place for Emi and John around 8:30 and that was the perfect time for a date and dinner, and they would even have enough time to go somewhere before they came home. I went to my mum and told her to get ready to go out, she was surprised but followed my instructions, Dean also went to his dad to get him ready. I decided to pick out a dress for my mum to wear and pick out her makeup. After getting her dressed I left her alone to do her makeup. I walked to the bathroom where I heard Dean’s voice, I knocked on the door and waited for my cue to enter. I opened the door and saw that John had shaved and that he was wearing a suit, I vaguely wondered where he got it from. I walked toward John and adjusted his tie as it was crooked, I gave a satisfied sigh before stepping back. I asked John to turn around so that I could see him from all sides, he obliged and turned around. I fixed a couple of small things before deciding that he was decent enough to go out.

“Honey, where are you?”

“I’m coming.”

I told my mum before turning back to John and with a whisper I asked, “Are you coming?”

He nodded before following me out into the living room. My mum looked absolutely beautiful and so did John, I couldn’t deny it. I gave mum her jacket and led them both to the door, handing John the keys to the Impala.

“You two have fun now and don’t rush coming back. Enjoy your date.”

“We will.”

I watched as John offered Emi his arm and she linked her arm through his before walking out the door. I felt Dean’s arms around my waist and gently leaned back into him. We both watched as John and Emi got into the Impala and dive off. We both waved to them as the car receded down the street. When the car was out of sight we headed back into the bunker. We saw Sam emerge from his room with his palm against his temple, I saw his face twist with pain before he collapsed onto the floor, Dean and I rushed to his side. Blood was dripping out of his nose and ears and I knew that a witch was behind this as we had been on a case a few years back and the same thing happened. I searched Sam’s trousers and jacket before my hand felt a small sack, I quickly pulled it out and set fire to it with the matches that I had in my pocket. The second the sack went up in flames Sam sucked in a needed breath and he slowly regained his senses that had been blocked by the hex bag. Once Sam was stable enough to stand up we helped him and Dean helped Sam stand while I went into the kitchen to grab a wet flannel so that Sam can get rid of the blood.

“Thank you Clary.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

After Sam had cleaned up, he sat down on the couch so that he can rest as the spell had drained a lot of energy from him. Dean and I searched Sam’s room and found 4 more hex sacks we put them together before setting them on fire. I checked up on Sam and found him asleep on the couch, I let him sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's health declines quickly, leaving Clary and Dean no choice but to hunt down whoever did this...

Sam slept until my mum and John came home, mum saw that Sam was asleep on the couch so she walked over to him and woke him up and told him to go to bed in his room, Sam didn’t argue. Sam walked to his room before laying back down in his bed and immediately falling back to sleep.

The following day I noticed that Sam was in his bed so I decided to wake him up. I walked over to him and saw that he was covered in cold sweat, I tried to wake him but he didn’t wake up. I quickly called Dean and he came running in and he sat on Sam’s bed.

“Get some cold water and some cloths.”

“Okay.”

I quickly ran into the bathroom and filled a bucket with cold water and as it was filling up I grabbed multiple cloths from under the sink. I threw the cloths into the bucket and carried the bucket over to Sam’s bed. Dean picked up a cloth, wrung out the excess water and placed it on Sam’s forehead. Sam reacted to the cold water being placed on his head and I gave out a relieved sigh before moving to hold the cloth in place.

“I’ll take care of him, go call Cas, he might know what happened to Sam.”

“Alright, if anything changes call me.”

“Alright.”

Dean left the room and I patted the cloth over Sam’s face, placing it into the water to cool it down once it became warm. I glanced down at his arm and noticed a symbol, a cross between a circle and two half-moons on either side of the circle.

“Dean, come take a look at this.”

Dean ran back into the room and I indicated to the symbol on Sam’s arm.

“I seen this before, let me go and check the library. I’ll be right back.”

He left the room and returned minutes later with a book in his hands, he placed it on my lap and pointed to the open page. “It’s called a signum maleficis, also known as the witch’s symbol. We are dealing with a very powerful witch.”

“Is Sam going to be alright?”

“We don’t know that yet.”

“Alright. Did you call Cas?”

“Yeah, he said he would be here shortly.

I heard the familiar ruffle of wings and I saw Cas standing next to Sam’s bed. He placed a hand on Sam’s forehead.

“A witch called Rowena placed this spell on him. Her name is written all over this.”

“Cas, will he be alright?”

“If we can find Rowena and get her to undo her spell then yes, if not then Sam will die.”

“How long do we have?”

“How long has he been like this?”

“We first noticed something wrong yesterday evening.”

“Then we only have 5-7 days to find Rowena.”

“Well, we better get started. Clary, you stay here and keep an eye on Sam while Cas and I do some research to find Rowena.”

I nodded and dipped the cloth into the water before placing it back onto Sam’s head, Dean kissed me before exiting the room with Cas on his heels. I really hope that we find Rowena before it’s too late.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Rowena begins... off to Britain we go

Hours passed and Sam’s condition has not changed since I have found him this morning. Dean and Cas have been busy looking for the witch Rowena, the only problem is that we don’t know what she looked like and where she will be going next. Dean has come to see me a couple of times during the day to see how Sam was and every time it is the same answer.

“No change yet, I will keep you informed.”

Dean was beginning to worry because every time he thinks he has tracked down Rowena something else pops up and he would have to start from the beginning. Cas has been no help but he said that he knows some other angels who might know where Rowena is, he disappeared 3 hours ago and hasn’t been back since. Dean decided that it was enough research for one day when he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3:30 in the morning and that he would continue researching in the morning. He walked to his room and stopped by Sam’s door, he saw me asleep on the covers next to Sam and he decided to let me stay there as I could keep him informed if anything changes. Dean smiled before walking to his room and after laying down on the bed he fell asleep. I felt Sam move next to me and I opened my eyes to see him looking slightly better than he was last night.

“Dean, Sam’s awake!”

Dean came running into Sam’s room and when he saw that his brother was awake he ran into the bathroom to get Sam a glass of water, Sam gulped the water down in no time. Sam looked down at his arm and both Dean and I did the same thing, we saw that the symbol was emitting a bright glow. Sam yelled out in pain before grasping at his arm to try and stop the pain but nothing helped, he could just wait until the pain eased away, it took two whole minutes before the pain eased. Sam lay back down and closed his eyes, he was panting due to all the pain that he had endured. Dean and I looked at each other before looking back down to Sam to see that he had fallen back asleep. Dean figured that the glowing meant that the symbol was calling to Rowena and that Rowena could control the symbol in any way that she pleased. Rowena was a powerful witch and she could kill anyone in the snap of her fingers if he wanted to so Dean and I knew that we had to act quickly if we wanted to save Sam’s life.  
Two days had passed and we weren’t any closer to finding Rowena, until Castiel returned and told us that one of his friends worked with Rowena and that he knew where she was heading to next. Castiel told us that his friend, Luke, told him that Rowena was heading to Britain to take care of a witch meeting. Dean and I had to fly to Britain so we made plans catch the next flight out. After searching various websites, we found one which would fly us to Britain tomorrow. I told my mum that Dean and I had to leave early in the morning because Sam’s life was in danger. She hugged me and told me that she would take care of Sam until we got back. I hugged her before saying ‘thank you’ and heading to bed.

The next day, Dean and I woke up at 12 o’clock in the morning so that we could be at the airport 2 hours before our flight leaves, we had already packed our bags the night before so that all we had to do was leave for the airport. I checked on Sam and Castiel was already there to take care of him until we got back. I thanked Cas and squeezed Sam’s hand before telling him that we would be back soon.  
“Hey Sam, hang in there. Dean and I are going to find Rowena so that she can lift this spell. We will be back soon.”

I gave Cas a quick glance before running out to the car. Dean had already packed our bags into the car so that we could get to the airport quicker. We arrived at the airport and checked in our bags before going to the gate so we could wait there to board the plane. I could see that Dean was getting nervous again, so I took his hand and told him that everything was going to be okay, I saw him relax and smile at me.


	53. Chapter 53

Our names were called and we headed towards the plane, we handed in our tickets and boarded the plane. We found our seats and sat down and once we had our seat belts on I texted my mum to see how Sam was doing.

“Hey mum, we are on the plane now. I just wanted to check in before we take off. How’s Sam?”

“Still the same dear.”

“Thanks mum, keep me updated if anything changes okay?”

“Will do honey, have a nice flight.”

“Thanks mum. We should be back in a couple of days.”

“’Okay dear, stay safe.”

I heard that the pilot say that we were about to take off and to turn off our phones so I quickly sent a reply to my mum before turning off my phone.

“Will do. We are taking off. Talk to you later.”

A couple of hours later we landed in Britain and went to collect our bags, we hailed for a taxi and told the driver to take us to the nearest motel. I turned my phone back on so I could see if my mum had messaged me about Sam’s condition. I was shocked to see her messages.

“He’s getting worse dear.”

“He woke up only to vomit blood.”

All her messages were bad and I immediately called her. She picked up on the third ring.

“Hey mum, I got your messages.”

“I thought you might have dear.”

“How is he?”

“Worse than this morning.”

“Is Cas still there?”

“Yes he is, do you want to speak to him?”

“Yes please mum.”

“Okay, let me get him.”

I heard mum give the phone to Cas.

“Hello?”

“Hey Cas, it’s me.”

“Hello Clary, I’m guessing your calling about Sam?”

“Yes, mum messaged me and told me that he’s getting worse.”

“He is. I have stabilised him. He should make it until you get back.”

“Thanks Cas.”

“Your mother wants to speak to you again.”

“Okay, give her back the phone.”

“Clary, if you don’t hurry up and find whoever did this then Sam might die. His condition is getting worse every day.”

“I know. We are going to find whoever this and bring them back so that they can take the spell off Sam.”

“I’ll better let you go then. I’ll keep you informed if anything changes.”

“Thanks. I have to go now. Bye.”

Mum said ‘bye honey’ before hanging up. Dean and I have arrived at the motel and I paid the driver before following Dean to the reception to check in. Next step is finding out where Rowena will be.


	54. Chapter 54

Thanks to Cas we were able to find where Rowena would be holding the witch meeting: at the church in the middle of town. Of course the witch meeting would be held after the church closed which would be around 6 o’clock. Dean and I prepared our weapons and got ready to leave. 

We went to a loan car dealer and picked up an old car that we would use to get around town. 

“This car stinks.”

“I know Dean, but we need a car to get around town. Unless you want to run everywhere.”

“Don’t make me laugh, I only run when I need to.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to be back in the Impala again.”

“Me too, I can’t agree more.”

We drove to a costume shop and bought two black cloaks before climbing back into the car and driving to the church. We parked the car around the corner to avoid suspicion. After getting out of the car Dean and I put on our cloaks. We circled around to the front of the church and saw that there were two witches guarding the door, using our quick reflexes we killed them and slowly opened the door. I closed the door behind me and pulled down the hood of my cloak to hide my face, I saw Dean do the same. Now that our weapons were concealed we could walk around between the witches and find Rowena. That was easier said than done. Cas said that Rowena was a red headed witch that usually wore a blue dress, as I was looking around I saw that all the witches were wearing black gowns. I internally groaned before eyeing Dean across the room. I quickly moved to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

“How are we ever going to find Rowen here, all the witches are dressed the same.”

“I don’t know, but we do have to find her and we have to find her tonight.”

I nodded before turning and looking back over to the witches, I saw a red headed witch and pointed to her while tugging at Dean’s cloak to make him look at the witch that I was pointing at.

“I say Jackpot.”

“I agree, let’s get her.”

Dean and I moved closer to Rowena and quickly handcuffed her.

“Tell your friends to back off or we kill you.”

“Alright, no need to get nasty.”

She told the other witches to let us pass and we quickly moved towards the door, keeping Rowena in front of us and using her as a shield while we were backing up towards the door. Once we were outside we moved towards the car and with some difficulty we managed to get Rowena into the back seat.

“What’s this all about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?”

“Does the name Sam Winchester ring a bell?”

“Oh Sam, now I remember. Yes, I put a spell on him.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see what you would do.”

“Well now you saw, once we get back you are taking that spell of him, understand?”

“Yes I understand.”

We dove to the motel and picked up our bags before dropping off the car and taking a taxi to the airport, we wanted to get back to Sammy before it was too late and the only way to do that was to fly home tonight. Once we got to the airport I quickly texted my mum and told her that we were on our way home and that she should wait for us at the airport. We checked in our bags and walked towards the gate.


	55. Chapter 55

We boarded the plane in no time and we kept a close eye on Rowena to make sure that she doesn’t escape. Once we landed back in Kansas I saw my mum waiting for us at the airport and I told Dean to take Rowena to the car while mum and I collected the bags.

“So how did you find her so quickly?”

“It wasn’t hard to track her down. We just had to look for a witch meeting.”

“It was that easy?”

“Yep. Anyway, how’s Sam?”

“He’s very thin, he lost a lot of weight.”

“That’s horrible. Did anything else happen?”

“He did throw up some blood yesterday.”

“Oh no. We better get home quick. We may not have a lot of time left.”

I quickly collected our bags and handed one to mum while trailing the other one behind me. We quickly made our way to the car and after putting the bags into the boot we drove back to the bunker. I filled Dean in on what mum told me.

“He’s getting worse?”

“It sound that way.”

“Rowena, I swear to god if you don’t heal him I will kill you myself.”

“I understand Winchester, no need to get nasty.”

“I think I have a reason to.”

Once we got to the bunker I went straight to Sam’s room to see how he was and he looked worse than I expected. My mum was right, he had lost a lot of weight since we left and that was only two days ago.

“Hey Sammy, we’re back and we bought Rowena with us. You are going to be alright.”

I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as Dean and Rowena walked through the door. Rowena walked around to the other side of the bed before placing her hand on Sam’s forehead while whispering something under her breath. I looked down at Sam and saw that the colour was returning to his face and he looked like he was gaining a little weight back as well, I couldn’t help but smile when he opened his eyes.

“Clary?”

“Hey there.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story.”

I looked up at Rowena and Sam turned his head to look at her as well.

“What’s she doing here?”

“She placed a curse on you so we bought her back so that she could undo the spell?”

“Why would she place a curse on me?”

“Rowena, would you mind telling him what you told us.”

“I do mind but I’ll tell him anyway. I placed a curse on you because I wanted to see what your brother and Clary would do and now that I know I don’t have to bother you again.”

Rowena held out her hands to indicate that we should take off the handcuffs that were still on her arms. Dean walked over to Rowena and uncuffed her handcuffs before stepping back. Rowena took off and everything was back to normal. Sam asked for a glass of water and I got up to get him a glass before handing it to him, I watched him drink the whole glass in a few gulps. He said that he was hungry so we all walked into the living room while I walked into the kitchen to prepare something for us to eat.


	56. Chapter 56

Sammy looked a lot better after he ate and he was getting back to how he was before the spell was put on him. We were all seated in the living room watching Ghostbusters eating honey soy chicken chips while drinking Pepsi. As usual Dean and Sam with on the floor while mum and I sit on the couch, it has become a habit of mine to play with Dean’s hair while I’m watching TV but he doesn’t seem to mind.   
We continue watching the movie and I heard the familiar ruffle of feathers to indicate that Cas had appeared.

“Hello Cas. Won’t you join us?”

“In what?”

“Watching this movie.”

“It looks interesting. What is it?”

“Ghostbusters.”

I made room for Cas to sit down and he sat down and looked at the screen, tilting his head slightly as he continued to watch the movie.

“What is this movie?”

“Well, as the title says, it’s about a group of men that go around the town and capture ghosts.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean Cas?”

“Why would they go around and capture the ghosts?”

“It’s just a movie Cas, just enjoy it for what it is.”

“I’ll try.”

After a while I could see that Cas was receiving telepathic messages from other angels so he told us that he had to leave, he got up and disappeared with a ruffle of feathers. I vaguely wondered what the urgency was but turned my attention back to the TV. I continued to watch the movie while playing with Dean’s hair, I popped a chip into my mouth and took a sip of my Pepsi. The movie finished and I asked the group what they wanted to watch next as I got up from the couch.

“How about Dirty Dancing?”

“Since when do you like Dirty Dancing, Dean?”

We all looked at him and I saw his expression change from happiness to sadness in a couple of seconds. He looked around the room before looking at me.

“When you died, I went to my room and didn’t come out for a couple of days. I was looking through our endless amount of pictures that we took and I was re-watching all the movies that we watched together, and one of the movies was Dirty Dancing. I remembered how you said that it was your favourite movie to watch so I put it on and imagined that you were by my side.”

I saw a single tear slip down his cheek, he lifted his hand and quickly wipe away the tear. I walked over to him, knelt down and kissed him before getting up and put Dirty Dancing on. I walked back to the couch and sat down, as soon as I sat down Dean got up and whispered something in my mum’s ear. I saw mum nod and get up before she sat on the floor next to Sam. Dean sat down on the couch and indicated for me to join him, without a moment’s hesitation I was in his arms and cuddled up next to him.

“This is where I like to be.”

“Then never leave me.”

“I wouldn’t dream about it.”

I pressed the ‘start’ button on the remote and snuggled closer to Dean as the movie started. We all watched the movie while continuing to eat the snacks. I stayed in Dean’s arms and I was happy.


	57. Chapter 57

We finished watching Dirty Dancing and I couldn’t help but sing along to the songs that I knew. I was happy that everything was back to normal, the incident with Sammy was all cleared up and then I remembered that I haven’t seen John in a while.

“Hey mum, where’s John?”

“He left but he said that he would be back in a couple of days.”

“Did he say where he was going?”

“No but he did say something about setting things right about his past and that he had to meet someone by some crossroads.”

My eyes widened and I turned to Dean in shock.

“Did your dad have any unfinished business with some demons?”

“Not that I know of, let me call him and find out.”

Dean took out his phone and called John’s phone but it went straight to voicemail.

“Not answering. Went straight to voicemail.”

Sam just got up and took the keys to the Impala before motioning to us to follow him. Dean and I got up and went to the Impala.

“You think that Dad is making a deal with some crossroad demon?”

“I think so Sammy.”

“There are a couple dozen crossroads here, how are we supposed to find him? If it is not too late already.”

“Let’s just drive and see if we can find him.”

Dean started the car and started to drive to the closest crossroad from the bunker. We got to the fist crossroad and there was no sign that John was here so we continued our search. We drove for another 15 minutes and we saw John in the middle of the crossroads so we stopped the car and ran to him.

“Hey John, what are you doing?”

“Finishing some unfinished business.”

“What unfinished business?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“None of our concern? I think it is because you would leave behind two sons and a woman who loves you dearly.”

“Dad, come on, don’t do this.”

“Dean, this is my choice to make.”

“Don’t you want to hear what I have to say about this?”

“No Dean.”

“Well, I’m going to say it anyway. We care about you dad, Clary and her mum care about you. When Emi told us that you had some unfinished business to take care of, we became worried and we drove all the way out here to find you. What were you thinking?”

“I guess I didn’t think at all, I just acted.”

“And one day that’s going to get you killed."

John turned to the crossroad demon and told him that he no longer needs him, the demon disappeared and Dean went and hugged his dad, John hugged him back. Dean managed to convince John to come back to the bunker with us and once we were back John went straight into mum’s arms and hugged her, mum was confused but hugged him back. When the night ended, we all went to bed and mum and John spent their first night sleeping in the same bed. Dean and I spent the night in each other’s arms.


	58. Chapter 58

The following day, we decided to stay in the bunker and watch some movies and since we wanted to spend half the day watching movies we decided to watch the Indiana Jones movies. We started watching the first movie at 7 in the morning and the last movie ended at 3 in the afternoon. Once the last movie finished we went to the closest diner and ordered lunch. After lunch we took a walk around the local park before heading home. 

John and Emi went home earlier as they wanted some alone time together before the rest of us came home. I decided that the best way to give John and Emi a couple of hours alone time was to go to the cinemas, so after we said goodbye to John and Emi we got into the car and drove to the cinemas. Once the three of us arrived at the cinemas we looked at the movies that were playing, the movie that we decided to watch was Baby Driver as it was the only one that we wanted to watch. The movie finished around 5:30 and I received a text from my mum.

“Omg honey, you would never believe what happened. John proposed to me!!”

I texted a quick reply to her.

“Congratulations are in order I think!”

I had a feeling that John was going to propose to mum, considering that they have been together for a while now. On the way home, we picked up a bottle of champagne to celebrate the good news. 

We arrived back at the bunker and the first thing I did was give my mum a big hug and I also gave John a hug too. Before I released him I whispered to him, “You take good care of her.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

I released John and Dean opened the bottle of champagne with a loud ‘pop!’. We drank the champagne and watched Mission Impossible while we waited for dinner to arrive. Since we were in a celebrating mood, no-one wanted to cook so we ordered Chinese food, we were half way into the movie when the food arrived. We ate the food while we continued to watch the movie, Dean and I usually share our food so I used my fork to pick up a piece of barbeque chicken and popped it into my mouth. I saw Dean smile at me from the corner of my eye before I turned back to watch the rest of the movie. We were still eating when Mission Impossible finished so we put on the next movie, and the next movie was Scream. Scream is another movie that I enjoy watching, it is a funny horror movie which makes me laugh every time I watch it. We decided that Scream would be the last movie that we would watch as it was a good way to finish off Mum’s visit, she would have to leave tomorrow to go back to Florida. Once the movie finished I helped mum pack her bags.

“Sorry that your trip didn’t turn out the way you thought it would, you know, with what happened to Sammy and us having to leave you for days on end.”

“Don’t worry about it dear, I had a lovely time. I even met someone on this trip.”

“Yeah, I guess you did.”

We finished packing her bags and then we decided to go shopping.

“Hey Dean, mum and I are going shopping. We will be back soon.”

“Alright baby, don’t crash the car.”

“I’ll try.”

I grabbed the keys and walked to the car, I got in and waited for mum to get in before turning on the ignition and driving to the closest shopping mall I could find. Mum and I spent a couple of hours shopping and when we got back we just had to put all the clothes in her bag then we would be finished for the night. Afterwards we watched the movie Ghost until it was time to go to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

We had to be at the airport by 6:30 so that mum could be on the plane by 8:30. We woke up at 5:30 so that we had an hour to get to the airport, we wanted to pick up breakfast before we went to the airport so we needed a little bit of extra time. John decided to stay at home and watch some TV while we dropped mum off at the airport. At 6:15 we arrived at the airport so we had 15 minutes to check in mum’s bags, once the bags were checked in, we had a little while to go so we walked slowly to the gates so we could watch the planes come and go. We heard that mum’s name was called through the intercom so we all hugged her and escorted her to the lady who collected mum’s ticket. We watched as mum handed over her ticket and walked to the plane, I waved to her and she waved back as she made her way to the plane. After the plane took off we headed back home and watched the remaining movies before going out to have lunch. We watched Lethal Weapon first while we ate chips and drank Pepsi, then we watched some Laurel and Hardy and lastly we watched the Night at the museum movies. After we watched the last Night at the Museum, we went out to the closest diner to have lunch. I ordered a small beef burger with Fanta, Sam ordered a chicken salad and Dean ordered a large steak sandwich. After lunch, we went on a walk before heading home.

“Seems quiet now without your mum, Clary. I miss her already.”

“I know John, I miss her too. You do know that she has Skype, right?”

“Skype?”

“Yeah, it’s a networking platform that lets you talk to people through video calling. You can even message them. Do you want me to show you how it works?”

“Yes please Clary.”

“Alright let me get my laptop and then I’ll show you.”

I walked to my bedroom and grabbed my laptop from the desk and headed back into the living room, I sat down next to John before starting up my laptop. I opened up Skype after my laptop was fully operational. 

“Okay John, so this is the symbols for Skype.”

I said as I moved my mouse to the icon and clicked on it, a few second the window to Skype opened.

“You can create an account, using either your email address or Facebook. Which one do you prefer?”

“Either one, I guess.”

“Alright, let’s go with your email. It will be easier to sign in that way. What’s your email address?”

“JohnWinchester1954@hotmail.com”

I typed the email address in as John said it.

“Okay, now let’s create your account. Do you want a picture of yourself or a picture that is already on the server?”

“One of myself, is that alright?”

“Yes, I just said that. Dean, can you grab my phone and cord from the bedroom please?”

“Sure thing.”

Dean walked into the bedroom and returned a few seconds later with my phone and cord in his hands. I took them and inserted the cord into my laptop before plugging in my phone. I pointed the camera at John and snapped a quick picture before focusing back on creating his account. I dragged his photo in the box and wrote his name before moving on to adding myself and my mum as friends, that way he can contact either one of us, no matter where he was. I knew that there was no point in calling mum until she was back in Florida so I let John get used to Skype while I got up, got Dean and walked us to the bedroom.


	60. Chapter 60

The following day, I asked John if he wanted to call mum on Skype to see if she landed safely back home. He was overexcited when I asked him, he immediately grabbed my laptop and turned it on.

“Slow down, we don’t even know if she is home yet.”

“Right, sorry.”

He handed me the laptop so I could log in and load up skype. Once the laptop displayed Skype I clicked on mum’s name and it started ringing, I handed the laptop to John.

“Look into the camera, here.”

I said while pointing to the camera, at that moment mum answered the call.

“Hello John!”

“Hello, I made a Skype account.”

“I can see that, that’s wonderful. I miss you all already.”

“I know mum, we miss you too. How was your flight?”

“Good, I’m glad to be home though.”

“I bet. Anyway, I’ll let you two talk while I wake up the boys.”

“Okay dear, we will talk later.”

“Okay mum.”

I blew her a kiss before walking to Dean’s room, I stopped at Sam’s room to wake him up first. I knocked on the door before entering.

“Hey Sammy, I just wanted to wake you.”

“Okay Clary, I was awake anyway.”

“Okay, let me wake up Dean and then we can go out for breakfast, John is talking to mum so he may not join us.”

“Okay.”

I walked to Dean’s room and gently sat on the bed, he threw an arm over me and pulled me closer to him.

“That’s great baby, but you have to get up now.”

“Why?”

“Because everyone is up and you are the only one still in bed.”

“But it’s nice and warm.”

“Stop complaining and get up.”

“Fine.”

I watched him as he got up and walked towards the shower.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t be too long, I want to have a shower too.”

“Well how about you join me and then we wouldn’t waste so much water.”

“I like the sound of that.”

I stood up and climbed out of my pjs as I walked towards the bathroom. I stepped into the shower before turning on the water to the right temperature, I felt Dean’s arms around me and I moved to that my front was to his chest. Dean took the pink pouf that I use and applied a small amount of shower get before instructing me to turn around, as soon as I turned around I moved my hair so that it was hanging down over my front. Dean placed the pouf on my back and in slow circular motions he washed my back, the smell of strawberry get reached my nose and I let myself be absorbed in the smells and feels around me.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the hunt for Rowena... again....

After Dean and I got out of the shower we got dressed and went to Sam’s room to see if he was ready to go out for breakfast.

“Hey Sammy, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Sam appeared from the bathroom and walked towards the car, Dean and I followed behind him.

“Dean, do you think that Sam’s alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know; he just seems different since Rowena’s spell.”

“He does. I’ll ask him later.”

“Just make it look like you are worried about him.”

“Will do.”

We get into the car and Dean looks at me and I nod before hearing Dean talk.

“Hey Sam, how are you feeling today?”

“Fine, why do you ask?”

“Can’t I ask how my brother is feeling without being interrogated about it?”

I sniggered in the backseat.

“It just seems a bit weird that’s all.”

“You never answered my question.”

“Sure, you can ask, just warn me next time.”

“Alright.”

“Well, if you want the truth then I will give it to you. I have been feeling like something Is missing on the inside.”

“How do you mean?”

“Like I am missing a piece of me, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Well, we are going to find this ‘piece’ and get you back to normal.”

“I agree Sammy. Dean, I might have an idea on who took the ‘piece’.”

“Who?”

“Well, who had cast a spell on Sammy in the last couple of days?”

“You don’t think that Rowena is behind this do you?”

“Yes I do.”

“Then let’s find Rowena….Again.”

Turns out that Cas knew where Rowena is and we were able to locate her in no time, she was in Cooper’s bar. We walked into Cooper’s and saw that Rowena was holding a sphere in her hands and there were images running through the sphere, more specifically, Sam’s memories. That’s the missing piece that Sam was talking about.   
We walked to Rowena and asked her repeatedly to give Sam back his memories but she wouldn’t listen, instead she tried to run away but luckily Cas knew that we would have trouble and he blocked Rowena’s path before taking the sphere from Rowena’s hands before stabbing her with a demon blade, Rowena disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Castiel walked over to Sam and placed his hand on Sam’s head, the sphere seemed to melt into his open hand and move toward the hand on Sam’s head. A few moments later, Sam had all his memories back and everything seemed to be back to normal. We thanked Cas before inviting him to breakfast, Cas politely declined and said that he was needed else where.


	62. Chapter 62

Sam has told us that he is feeling a lot better since Cas has restored his memories and now that we don’t have to worry about Rowena anymore we could get on with our lives.  
We have found a case which would take us to Salt Lake in Texas, which is about a 9-and-a-half-hour drive from Kansas. If we left tomorrow at 8 in the morning, we would arrive at our destination at 5:30 in the afternoon, which would give us enough time to research more into the case before we set out to hunt the monster.

“Hey John, we have found a case in Texas, do you want to come with us?”

“Yeah, let me just pack a few things. I’ll be ready soon.”

“We are leaving tomorrow at 8. We get there at 5:30, is that alright?”

“Yeah, why are you asking me?”

“Just asking, don’t worry about it.”

“Can I take your laptop with me?”

“Sure, just don’t damage it.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay then. Anyway, I have to get ready so I’ll talk to you later.”

I walked towards the bedroom so that I can pack a few things that I will need for the case, I met Dean in the bedroom.

“Hello baby.”

“Hello, can I get your opinion? Should I take the red flannel or the blue one?”

“I think that you should take the red one, you look great in red.”

“Thanks.”

Dean placed the red flannel in his duffel bag but also put in the blue one.

“Why do you bother asking me which one to take if you are just going to take both?”

“In case you steal one, I have one to wear as well.”

“You know me too well, Winchester.”

“I think I should know my wife, of 10 years by now.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Dean walked towards me and placed his hands on my hips before moving to kiss me. I moved my hands to his hair and tugged lightly, hearing Dean moan low in his throat. He picked me up and placed me on the bed before continuing to kiss me. A knock on the door startled us, “Sorry to bother you, but do you want me to place the bags in the car?”

“You can take mine, Clary’s will be there shortly.”

Sam picked up Dean’s bag and couldn’t help but smile at the sight that was in front of him, me on the bed with Dean on top of me. Dean and I looked at Sam as he left the room before we both fell into a fit of laughter.

“Okay, Winchester. Let me pack my bags now."

“Alright.”

Dean got off me so that I could start packing my bags. It took me 10 minutes to pack two bags and I carried them to the car, I popped the boot and placed my bags inside before closing the boot. I walked back into the bunker and straight into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. I decided to make a bacon and egg sandwich for each off us as we were about to have dinner soon anyway. Once the bacon and egg sandwiches were ready I called everyone so that they could eat. Everybody ate their sandwiches in peace.


	63. Chapter 63

The following day we woke up early so that we could geo u 9-and-a-half-hour drive out of the way. John decided that he wasn’t going to join us so we left him behind to look after the bunker, I left my laptop with him so that he can chat with mum while we were gone. Half way to Texas we needed to refuel so we stopped at the next gas station. We stopped and while Dean was refuelling the car, Sam and I went inside the store and bought some food and drinks that we can eat while we drove the rest of the way. As I was paying for the items I saw that they had pies for only $2 so I bought 3 of them, I thanked the cashier and left the store. As I climbed into the backseat I kept the pies in the bag until it was seated comfortably in the back seat.

“Hey Dean, I bought some snacks. Can we eat them into the car?”

“No absolutely not, last time you left crumbs everywhere.”

“But it bought pie as well.”

“Give the pies here, I’ll let you eat in the car but only this time. Be careful not to leave crumbs everywhere.”

“Yes dear.”

Dean started eating the pies while Sam and I ate our snacks, once everyone was finished eating I distributes the drinks and then Dean continued driving. We drank our pepsis and we were singing along to the songs that were on the radio. We continued driving and I was starting to drift off so I snuggled down in the seat to have a little nap, the next thing I knew is that we were driving into Texas.

“Rise and Shine Clary, we are here.”

“I’m already up.”

I used my hands to flatten my hair down before getting out of the car and taking Dean’s hand before the both of us walked to the Texas Motel to check us in. The person behind the counter gave us the keys and showed us to our rooms. Dean and I shared a room while Sam had the room next to ours. Once we were inside, I placed my bags on the bed and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up. As soon as I stepped into the bathroom, I saw that there was a big hairy spider on the sink so I let out a horrified scream, Dean came running into the room and I ran straight into his arms. He placed his arms around me and looked around the room before spotting the spider on the sink. He left the room and I went with him, he took a plastic container and tipped out the contents onto the table before going back into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with the spider locked in the container.

“Take it outside Dean.”

He opened the door and walked a couple of steps before opening the container and releasing the spider into the bushes. He came back into the room and shut the door behind him.

“The spider is gone; you can get cleaned up now.”

“If you think I’m going in there alone then you are mistaken.”

“Want me to join you?”

“Like you said ‘how about you join me and then we wouldn’t waste so much water’.”

“Are you throwing my words back at me?”

“Maybe.”

“Stop being sarcastic and come here.”

He opened his arms and I walked into is warm embrace. We stayed in each other’s arms for a few seconds before Dean and I walked into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes while Dean did the same and we both stepped into the shower. I turned the water on and then I remembered that left my shower gel and shampoo in my bag so I quickly retrieved them before heading back into the shower.


	64. Chapter 64

Sam unnoticeably walked into the bathroom, just for Dean to pull me closer so Sam doesn’t see anything then Dean yelled, “Sammy, get out!” Sam turned red and quickly walked out while constantly apologising.  
Dean just looked at me and started to kiss up my neck and cheeks, teasing me by not kissing me on my lips. I got frustrated and kept trying to kiss his lips, without any prevail.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll tease you for longer.”

“Just kiss me….”

He didn’t answer instead he trailed kissed down my arms, moving to the tips of each finger before retracing his kisses all the way up to my ear. He moved closer to my lips but stopped at the corner of my mouth. Oh Dean, how long will you tease me for? He stepped out of the shower before reaching out a hand for me to steady myself as I climbed out of the shower. Once I was out Dean picked me up and carried me to one of the beds, holding me with one arm he used his other arm to swipe away the duffel bags that were on the bed, moving the blankets as well, before placing me down and climbing on top of me and pulling the blankets on top of us.

“Stay still.”

He moved his hand from my face and down to my stomach, I squirmed under his touch.

“I said stay still.”

“I’m trying, I really am.”

“I’ll give you one more chance.”

He repeated the process of moving his hand from my face down to my stomach before placing both hands on my thighs and pulling me closer. He leaned closer and moaned low in my ear.

“Oh baby, you look lovely.”

“So do you.”

He moved so that he was on top of me and started to tease me again, I squirmed under his touch.

“I warned you not to move, you moved and now you have to pay.”

At that moment Sam walked into the room and he was shocked at what he saw.

“Really Sam?”

“I thought that you two were done! Anyway, do you think that we should get on with the case?”

Dean and I looked at each other before I shrugged and he got off me, pulling on his underwear as I put on my bra and undies. 

“I think that we might have a lead.”

“Sam, do you mind?”

“Oh right, I’ll come back in 5 minutes.”

“Right.”

Dean and I waited until he was gone and then we continued to get dressed. Once we were dressed Dean walked towards me and hugged me from behind.

“I guess that we will have to wait until we are alone.”

I giggled and watched as Sam was coming back and knocked on the door before walking in. We sat down around the small table and talked about the case, I looked at Dean and smiled and he smiled back. I could fall in love with that smile a hundred times over, it was a smile that made me fall deeper in love.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary leaves Dean to be with a monster that she never thought she could even like, but to save Dean and Sam, she would do whatever it takes to make sure they are okay.

Turns out that we were hunting a Scylla, a shapeshifting man- eating beast that had already killed 20 people in the last 2 days. We would have to act quickly if we wanted to save more lives, and since this was a small town the Scylla would kill everyone in a matter of days. If the Scylla continued to kill 10 people each day, the town would be completely wiped out between 10-15 days. We knew what we were hunting but what we didn’t know is where the Scylla was hiding out during the day, all the killings happen during the night and we also didn’t know what it looked like since a Scylla could shapeshift. We decided to go out and look around to see if the Scylla would show itself or not. We walked around town with concealed weapons and pretended that we were window shopping while looking out for some Scylla activity. We were walking past a couple of shops when we heard a low growling noise, we quickly ran around the corner only to find that it was two street dogs in a fight. I rolled my eyes but then I heard a woman’s bloodcurdling scream and the three of us ran in the direction that it was coming from, and we came face to face with the Scylla. It had already murdered the woman, we produced our weapons and started firing at the Scylla. We didn’t kill it but we did manage to wound it as it tried to escape, now all we had to do was follow it and kill it.   
We followed the blood trail when all of a sudden it disappeared, the Scylla must have changed into a bird and flew away but as it was injured we knew it wouldn’t get far. We heard branches snapping and produced our guns since we were heading into the woods now, I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye and started running toward it.

“Clary! Come back!”

“Follow me, I saw something.”

I heard Dean and Sam running behind me and the next thing I knew was that I was suddenly thrown into a tree.

“Owww….”

I saw the Scylla heading towards Dean and it plunged his hand into Dean’s chest.

“Noooo!”

Sam tried to intervene but the Scylla swiped at him and cut open his chest and stomach.

“SAM!”

I struggled to get up when the Scylla spoke deep in my head, a telepathic message.

“Stay back or they both die. I have wounded them but I can also heal them.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you.”

“You are not getting me.”

I saw that Sam was struggling to grab his gun but he nearly had it so I kept the Scylla’s attention on me.

“I think differently.”

“Tell me, why do you want me?”

“I have secretly watched you since you came into town and I can’t take my eyes off you.”

“But I don’t love you, I could never be with someone like you.”

“How about now?”

The Scylla shapeshifted into the shape of Dean and I saw Dean’s face scrunch up in pain and he was struggling to breath, the Scylla must have squeezed his heart. I told the Scylla that I would go with him but in return I wanted him to heal both Sam and Dean and I wanted him to do it before I went with him. My wish was granted and both Sam and Dean were healed in front of my eyes. I walked over to Dean, hugged him and said my last words before I went with the Scylla, ‘goodbye my love.’ And I was gone.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's side of the story to Clary taking off from him. On the road again to saving Clary.

DEAN’S POV  
‘Goodbye my love.’

That was the last thing I heard before she left with the Scylla. I couldn’t believe my eyes, she left with the creature that almost killed us. I knew that she did it to save us but I also knew that I had to get her back, I love her too much to let her go.

“Sam…I have to get her back.”

“How did I know that you were going to say that?”

“I have to.”

“I get that, but where are we going to start?”

“I don’t know, Sammy.”

Tears began to form in my eyes and slide down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away with my hand.

“Don’t worry Dean, we will find her. I’m sure that Cas could help us.”

“You’re right. Let’s go call Cas.”

Sam and I walked back toward the motel to call Cas. I took out my phone and dialled Cas’ number, he picked up on the second ring.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas? We need your help.”

“Where are you?”

“In the Texas Motel.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.”

I hung up and heard the ruffle of wings behind me and I turned around to see Cas standing there.

“You said you needed my help.”

“Yeah, it’s about Clary.”

“What happened?”

I told him everything that happened since we got here, from researching what we were hunting to Clary going with the Scylla.

“I would like you to track Clary for us?”

“It’s not that easy Dean, I will need a couple of days.”

“We don’t have a couple of days, Cas. We need to find her now.”

“I will need something that belongs to Clary.”

I rummaged around the room and picked up one of Clary’s t-shirts.

“Will this do?”

“Yes.”

I handed him the t-shirt and Cas closed his eyes, he opened them a few minutes later. He informed us that he had found a weak signal coming from an abandoned hospital a few hours from our location.  
I grabbed all of our things, including Clary’s things and threw them in our duffel bags, Sam did the same to his things before he met me at the car. Cas joined us as he was the only one that could track Clary and tell us if she moved from her location. We drove for 5 hours and I could see the hospital coming into range, so I hit the gas pedal and sped toward the hospital. I slowed down as we entered the parking lot and parked the car, I got out and grabbed two guns from the boot. Sam, Cas and I then entered the hospital. I heard screams coming from a room so I ran toward it and hoped that I wouldn’t be too late.


	67. Chapter 67

I screamed as the Scylla ran his claws slowly down my face, cutting the skin along its trail. The door burst open and I turned my head to see Dean and Sam standing in the doorway. 

“Clary, are you alright?”

“I’ve got cuts all over my body but I’ll survive.”

I watched as Dean and Sam emptied their magazines into the Scylla’s head and I watched as the Scylla fell to the floor. Dean ran over to me and cut my binds, I immediately hugged him once I was free. I cried into his chest and Dean picked me up to carry me to the car. He gently placed me into the car and got into the driver’s seat, Sam got into the car and we drove to the motel so that I can get cleaned up. We arrived at the motel and Dean carried me into the bathroom and gently let me down so I can stand while he ran a bath for me. I saw that tears were running down his face, I turned him toward me and hugged him again.

“Shhh, I’m here baby. Don’t cry, everything is going to be alright.”

“I can’t live without you.”

I held him while the water was filling up in the bathtub, once the bathtub was full I looked at Dean and kissed him. Dean helped me get out of my clothes and into the bathtub, the water stung my cuts but I eased into the water to let my body adjust to the temperature. Once I was in the bathtub, Dean helped me clean my back and my legs while I cleaned my front and arms. After everything was clean of blood, I got up and Dean draped a towel around me and told me to wait in the bathroom.

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay.”

He left the room and I turned towards the mirror so that I could check my facial injuries. I had a cut lip and a long, thin cut along the left side of my cheek but it was nothing a bit of makeup can’t hide. I was glad that the Scylla didn’t destroy my whole face. I saw Dean return with fresh clothes in his hands and I gently dried myself, pulled on my bra and undies before putting on my t-shirt and jeans, they should cover up most of the injuries and the rest will be covered my jacket. Once I was dressed, I walked over to the bags and picked up my make-up bag before heading back into the bathroom. I returned a few minutes later and I have done a decent job of covering up most of the injuries on my face. I looked as good as new. Dean handed me a couple of painkillers and a glass of water and I took them without a moment’s hesitation. Dean told me that we will stay the night to give my body a little time to heal before we would be back on the road to Kansas tomorrow at noon. I lay down on one of the beds and looked at Dean, he nodded and got under the covers with me. I gently put my head on his chest and he pulled me closer, making sure that he doesn’t hurt me. 

“Are you alright?”

“I am now, just hold me.”

“Okay.”

I quickly fell asleep in Dean’s arms breathing in his lovely scent. I felt safe in Dean’s arms and when he wasn’t around I couldn’t help to think what would happen, if one day, he went out on a hunt and was killed and couldn’t be bought back. As I dreamt, I let my mind take control and on this particular day, snuggled up in Dean’s arms, I dreamt about a life away from hunting. A life calm and sweet with kids running around the big house. Sam being an uncle and Dean bouncing our kids on his knee. I never dreamt about a ‘normal apple pie life’ I usually dreamt about demons and monsters and it was a nice change to dream about a life outside of hunting. Dean soon fell asleep too and his soft snores made me fall deeper into my dream and I pulled myself closer to Dean and slept through the night. I have finally found the man that I want to spend my life with.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary discovers Rose's Dad has died. As she runs to be at her side, they try to figure out if he killed himself, or could it have been murder? So Clary invites her to stay with her family.

When I woke up I looked at my phone to check the time and see that I had received a message from Rose.

“I need to see u, as soon as possible.”

I texted back a quick reply before getting out of bed.

“Where do you want me to meet you?”

I carefully got out of bed and made sure that I didn’t wake up Dean before getting dressed. I quickly brushed out my hair and tied it into a high ponytail before grabbing the keys to Baby and after I had grabbed my phone I quietly walked towards the car. I was lucky enough to be up before the boys so that I could sneak out without being noticed. I decided to drive away for a few minutes before pulling over and checking my phone, I had a message from Rose.“Our old meeting place, the old oak tree.”

I pulled back onto the road and drove towards the oak tree, arriving a few minutes later. I got out of the car and saw that Rose was sitting down by the oak tree with her head in her hands. I noticed as I got closer that she was crying. I sat down next to her and took her into my arms, I held her until she stopped crying.

“Thanks for coming down.”

“No problem, but I doubt that I won’t get in trouble when I get back, I left without telling anybody.”

“You shouldn’t do that. Dean won’t be impressed.”

“I know. Anyway, you wanted to see me?”

“Yeah. I was sleeping last night and I heard crashes and screams from downstairs so I got up to see what was happening. I saw that it was only the TV but when I got closer I saw, with shock, that my dad was dead on the couch. He had cut his own throat.”

Rose could barely finish the last sentence before she broke down crying again.

“Rose…That’s horrible.”

She nodded, not being able to reply.

Rose had now lost both of her parents and she didn’t have any living relatives left that she could go and stay with, so I made the decision that Rose would stay with us for a while.

“Hey Rose, why don’t you stay with us for a while?”

“Wouldn’t I intrude?”

“No, we have plenty of space in the bunker. You can stay with us for as long as you need. I’m sure that I can persuade Dean to let you live in our house when you are ready.”

“Oh thank you Clary. I would love that.”

“No problem. We should better get back. Dean is going to go crazy.”

Rose laughed and we both got up before walking to the car and driving towards the bunker. As I was driving my phone rang, I asked Rose to answer the phone as it was in its holder.

“Hello?

“Clary, you have to stop----you’re not Clary. You’re Rose, I remember you. Can you put me on loudspeaker so that I can talk to Clary."

“Sure thing Dean.”

Rose put Dean on loudspeaker and Dean went crazy over the phone, he didn’t give me a chance to answer but when he did I gave him a full explanation of where I went and why. I knew that Dean hated me going out without telling him but I also knew that when Rose needed me I had to go see her. I told Dean that we would be there soon and that he should calm down. He agreed that he would and hung up.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to find out what really happened to Rose's Dad? Or will it remain a mystery?

Once we got back I went to find Dean and tell him that Rose would be staying with us for a while until she got over the death of her dad.

“He’s dead?”

“Yeah, looks like a suicide but I’m not too sure.”

“You think someone killed him and made it look like a suicide.”

“Yes I do.”

“How are we going to find out who killed him?”

“They might have left behind evidence, or fingerprints?”

“There’s only one way to find out. We have to get to Rose’s place.”

“I agree. Let’s go now, say that we are going to go get supplies. I’ll meet you at the car.”

“Okay.”

Dean and I left the room and Dean went to give the excuse that we were going shopping when in fact we were going over to Rose’s house. I grabbed the keys and ran out the door, Dean followed a couple minutes later.

“I don’t know where Rose’s house is, you need to give me directions.”

“Just drive, make it look like we are going to the shops.”

“Sure thing.”

Dean started the car and drove to the shops. I told him the directions to Rose’s house and we arrived a few minutes later. We got out and walked towards the front door to see that it was broken open, Dean and I exchanged looks before walking in.

“Robbers?”

“Apparently so.”

As we entered the house, we saw that everything was taken, everything that could be carried anyway. I was sure that the robbers would come back and take the big furniture next time they came around. We walked around and I could smell the blood, I covered my nose with my sleeve and walked around to Rose’s dad to see if we could find any evidence that might lead us to the killer. I saw that he had bruises on his arms, which indicated that he put up a fight before he died.

“Hey Dean, come take a look at his.”

“What did you find.”

“Bruises on his arms, lift up his t-shirt so that I can look under it.”

Dean lifted Robert’s shirt and I could see several bruises all over his chest and stomach. This wasn’t a suicide; this was a murder. And Robert put up a fight before he died. Dean looked down and saw something on the ground, he bent down and picked it up. It was a photograph of a man standing next to Robert with the words ‘I will kill you’ scribbled messily over the photograph. 

“Apparently someone hated Robert. Hey, there’s a name written on the back. And some information, along with an address.”

“Let me see.”

Dean handed me the photograph and I looked at the name, Simon Lawson, and next to the name was an address. I think that it was time to pay Simon a visit. Dean and I took the photograph and drove to the address. The address was 29 Ash lane, Burbrook. Born in Kentucky and moved to Kansas in 1998. We arrived at Simon’s house and knocked on the door, Simon answered the door and we showed him the photograph and he let us in. He offered us tea and coffee, he came back and the coffee was drugged.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that Rose's Dad's death was not a suicide and was indeed a murder, they end up at the murderers house, drugged. Will they get out?

Dean and I soon became sleepy and ended up passing out on the couch. When we woke up again we were tied up on chairs, Simon was in front of us with a long knife in his hands. 

“I knew that you would come around sooner or later.”

Dean and I didn’t answer him, we kept quiet as we didn’t want to give him any information. 

“As you know or don’t know, I am Rose’s stepfather and I killed her father.”

“Doesn’t take much to put two and two together.”

I spat back at him, he looked at me before walking towards me. He placed the knife to the front of my shirt and slowly began to cut off the buttons. I tried to kick him and effectively managed to land a kick in between his legs. He crumpled to the ground with a groan.

“You stupid girl, you shouldn’t have done that.”

He got up and continued talking, “I have had a very troubling past; I have killed innocent people. I have killed fathers and mothers, kidnapped their children and did horrible things to them. You can’t imagine how long I have been doing this. I have killed Robert because he tried to kill me, see this scar?” He lifted up his shirt and turned around, revealing a long, jagged scar running down the length of his back. “This scar is a reminder of how Robert tried to kill me and now I have killed him. I will have Rose all to myself now.”

“You won’t find her.”

“No? Well, I think I can. Rose is hiding in a secret bunker somewhere. A bunker with graffiti all over the front side.”

I looked at Dean and panic was starting to rise deep in my stomach. Simon knew where Rose was and we had no way to warn Sam or John that Simon was coming. 

“I will go get Rose and come here so that I can give you both a live show of what I can do to young women.”

“Nooo! You leave Rose alone.”

“I don’t think so. I’m leaving now, don’t try and escape.”

He turned on his heels and left the room, leaving Dean and me alone in the room. We waited a few minutes before we started talking.

“Clary?”

“Yeah?”

“He just placed us on hooks, if you swing from side to side you may be able to get off the hook.”

“Alright, I’ll try it.”

I began to swing from side to side and after a short while the ropes came off the hook and I landed gently on the floor. 

“He didn’t search us for weapons, grab my knife from my back pocket and cut the ropes.”

I quickly walked around Dean and placed my hand down his pocket and retrieved the small pocket knife. I started cutting Dean’s binds and he landed on the floor, the same way that I did before. He got up and I handed him the knife so that he can cut my ropes. After he had cut my ropes, we searched of a way to kill Simon before he could hurt Rose. We looked for weapons or anything that we can use to prohibit Simon to touch Rose. We had found a small steel bar that can be used to hit someone over the head with to knock them out and we had also found some rope. We had everything that we needed now all that we had to do was wait for Simon to get back home.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they make it back in time to help Rose before her step dad gets to her first? 
> 
> ATTENDING A PARTY - sounds fun right?

We waited around for a while before I remembered someone that could help us, instead of waiting for Simon to get back home.

“Dean, maybe Cas could help us. Why don’t you call him?”

“Good idea, why didn’t we think of that earlier?”

Dean got out his phone and dialled Cas’ number and as soon as Cas answered the phone Dean explained to him the situation. The conversation continued for another few minutes before Dean hung up the phone.

“Cas said he will be here soon.”

“Ok, now we just have to wait.”

And as promised, Cas arrived a few minutes later and teleported us outside to the car. The first thing I did when I stabilised myself was call Sam to let him know that Simon was coming to the bunker and that he should hide Rose somewhere safe.

“Hey Sam, I need you to do something for me. Don’t talk just listen. Rose’s stepfather, Simon, is a crazy murderer who does horrible things to young women and he is out to get Rose. He said that he knows where the bunker is and he said that he was going to grab Rose and come back home. I don’t know when he will arrive at the bunker so I suggest hiding Rose somewhere safe as soon as possible.”

“Okay Clary, I understand. One more thing, if he somehow manages to get in, can I take him down?”

“Anything to keep him away from Rose.”

“Understood.”

“Thanks Sam, we are on our way back now.”

“See you soon.”

We quickly drive to the bunker and the first thing that I see is that the door is wide open, I panic and run inside.

“Clary!”

Dean runs behind me and we search the whole bunker for Rose. We find Sam knocked out on the floor, I told Dean to stay with Sam while I go look for Rose. I find Rose tied to the bed with Simon in the bathroom. I motion for Rose to be quiet while I untie her, I see that Dean walks into the room just as Simon comes out of the bathroom. I move to stand in front of Rose so that I could talk with Simon, while Dean slowly moves around Simon. Dean somehow manages to knock Simon out and I helped him drag Simon to a spare room so that we can tie him up. When Simon comes back around, we had already prepared everything we need to torture him. Rose walk up behind me and looks at all the weapons in front of me.

“Can I have a chance to torture him?”

“Only if you are up to it.”

“Oh trust me I am, considering he was about to hurt me.”

Rose picks up a knife and starts to slice down Simon’s arms and stomach before moving up towards his face. She placed the knife to Simon’s cheek and slowly sliced down before moving onto the other cheek. Simon tells us to stop torturing him otherwise he would kill us but we don’t listen and let Rose continue her torture session. All of a sudden Simon’s eyes turn red and he changes into a demon, thinking quickly and before he could hurt any of us Rose cut Simon’s throat and steps back. Sam comes into the room with John and they help us take Simon’s body out and burn his body. Once the body was burned, we extinguished the flames. We walk inside and John tells us that a good friend of his, Garth Fitzgerald, was throwing a party at his house and we were invited. We all got dressed and headed over to Garth’s house.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party can't go too badly can it? Rose falls in love... let's see how that turns out?

We arrive at the party and we all take Dean’s car as we would all fit in it and as we pull up towards Garth’s house we could see that the party had already begun. We were about to ring the doorbell when Garth opened the door, he must have heard or seen the car pull up.

“Hello everybody and welcome to the party!”

“Hello Garth, you may know my two sons and this is Clary, Dean’s wife.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Clary.”

“Likewise.”

Garth walked over to me, took my hand and placed it against his lips, kissing the back of it. I blushed slightly before taking back my hand.

“Won’t you come inside? The food is wonderful.”

We all followed Garth and stared in amazement at the party that was in front of us, there were light beams of different colours lighting up the walls and ceiling and there were people dancing all around us. I saw Dean turn to me with a shy smile.

“Would you like to dance?”

“I would love to dance.”

Dean led me out onto the dance floor and we started to sway with the music, a few moments later a high shriek met my ears.

“Clary!!”

“Rose? What are you doing here?”

“I got invited to the party, same as you.”

“It seems so.”

“Do you want to get a drink Clary?”

“I would love a drink.”

Rose and I walked over to the bar and I ordered a lemon lime bitter and Rose ordered one as well. We drank our drinks and Rose started telling me about a boy named Axl who she met at the party.

“Where is Axl?”

“He should be here somewhere. There he is. Axl!”

A boy turned to look at Rose and started walking towards us. As he got closer I saw that he was dressed in neat casual clothes, he stopped in front of Rose.

“Hello Rose. I don’t remember meeting your friend.”

“That’s because you haven’t. Clary, this is Axl. Axl this is Clary.”

“Nice to meet you Clary. I have heard a lot about you.”

I smiled before replying.

“That’s great, all good things I hope.”

“Of course.”

I couldn’t help but look at Axl and Rose as they stood in front of me. No wonder that Rose fell in love with Axl, he had brown hair and green eyes. He kind of reminded me of Dean in a way. When Axl looks at Rose he looks at her with admiration and love. He placed a hand around Rose’s waist and pulled her close before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Rose got caught off guard and almost dropped her glass but she managed to hand it to me before returning the kiss. I heard Rose whisper something in Axl’s ear and he nodded before they both moved to the dance floor. I turned to see Dean walking towards me and I knew that he was coming to check up on me to make sure that no other guy was hitting on me. I saw him smile.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a moment...

As soon as Dean got closer I got up and placed an arm around his waist, I felt him do the same and he pulled me closer to him. I guess he does it to show that I am his and that no one should talk or even look at me, but I don’t care as I let him pull me closer to him. When Dean pulls me closer I can smell his cologne and it gives me a sense of security as I know that he is there beside me.

“How about we go and explore this big house. No one would even know that we had disappeared for a while.”

“Alright.”

We walked away from the bar and through the dancing bodies that were on the dance floor. We walked up the stairs and I decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to take a photo to remember this night. I stopped in the middle of the stairs, pulled out my phone before turning on the camera and facing the camera towards us. I pulled Dean closer, we both looked in the camera and smiled before I took the picture. I looked at the picture to make sure that it turned out the way I wanted it to and continued walking up the stairs. We came to a room that looked like it hadn’t been used in a while, we decided to go in and look around. We walked in and closed the door before moving closer to the middle of the room. I decided to look around and as I was walking past a cupboard I saw that there was a picture of an old family, taken around the early 1950’s or late 60’s. The family consisted of two parent and 3 children, they looked like a normal family except for the big animal body lying in front of them. The animal looked like a cross between a wolf and a lion, it was something I have never seen before. I continued walking and saw that Dean was looking at something, I walked over to him to see what he was looking at. He was looking at a picture of Garth and John together, the inscription on the bottom of the picture read ‘Our very first kill together’. This must have been taken when Garth and John worked together for the first time. Dean looked upset because John and Garth looked so happy in the photo and then I realised that Dean never had that with his dad. John never took Dean on hunts and Dean was never happy when John would leave him alone and not come back for several hours. 

“Dean, how about we go and explore somewhere else?”

“Okay.”

He looked at me before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. I could see that he was very upset so I stopped walking and turned him around to face me before pulling his face down to meet my lips. I didn’t care if anyone saw us, I just wanted to cheer Dean up a bit. I sensed his smile on my lips and pulled back so that I could see his face. He was smiling from ear to ear.

“How did you know I needed that?”

“I think I know my husband.”

“You sure do. Let’s get back to the party, shall we?”

“We shall.”

We walked back down to the party and started dancing on the dance floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see who it was. It was Rose and she was asking me if she could dance with me. As Dean left the dance floor, I heard that the DJ changed the songs. I pulled Rose to the centre of the dance floor and we started dancing to the beat. After the song finished we walked back to the bar and ordered another drink. 

Dean walked back to me and sat down next to me, ordering a drink. I turned towards him and took his hand, moving my thumb up and down the top of his hand. He smiled at me but I could tell that something was off, I decided to ask him about it when we got home. I waited until Dean had finished until Dean had finished his drink before pulling him onto the dance floor. As we danced, I noticed that Dean was crying.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs a moment, and something happens that neither Dean or Clary can explain?

As soon as I noticed Dean crying I immediately stopped dancing and pulled him off the dance floor and walked outside while pulling him after me. We walked to the car and Dean sat on the hood while I stood in front of him, I hugged him and he pulled me close. Dean placed his head on my shoulder and he cried harder.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t cry baby.”

Dean didn’t reply, his body shook as he cried. I stroked his back gently, it was the only thing that I could do. I had no idea what made Dean so upset, I had an idea but I wasn’t sure.  
After Dean had calmed down from crying I held him for a little while longer as he wouldn’t let me go, he asked me to keep him in my arms so I did. When Dean was ready he leaned back and placed his hands on my face and pulled me in so that he could kiss me. I kissed him back and stepped back after Dean released me.

“What happened in there?”

“I don’t know, all of a sudden I was getting images of my family and loved ones getting killed through my head. I felt the sudden urge to cry.”

“Anything else?”

“I felt as though no one loved me and I had nothing to live for. I felt like I was useless.”

“Well I love you and you are not useless to me. I love you and you make me happy.”

“Thanks baby, it helps a lot.”

“Do you want to go back inside?”

“Can we stay out here a little while longer?”

“For as long as you want.”

We stayed outside and Sam came looking for us, he found us cuddled in each other’s arms inside the Impala.

“What are you guys doing out here? I was looking everywhere for you.”

“We needed some fresh air, that’s all.”

“Alright, well come inside. I think that Garth wants to make a speech.”

“We will be right there, you go ahead.”

Sammy walked back inside, Dean and I climbed out of the Impala and started walking towards the house. As we were climbing the steps Dean crumpled to the floor holding his head and screaming out in pain.

“Dean!”

I was about to run to him to help him when a searing pain in my head stopped me, I held my head as I screamed out in pain. I called out for Sam before collapsing on the floor. Images were running through my head, images of my family getting killed in front of me, Dean and Sam getting killed as well. I sensed a familiar presence next to me but I could do nothing, I could only watch as my family and friends were getting killed over and over again in my head. The pain worsened and I blacked out.   
The next thing I remember was that I was being carried my strong arms and being placed in a soft bed and a voice telling me to sleep. I obeyed and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up in a room in the bunker and I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position. I remembered what happened and I rushed to Dean’s room, ignoring the pain in my head and shoulder. As soon as I walked into Dean’s room I saw that Dean was still lying in bed so I walked over and lay down next to him. I felt his arm around me and he pulled me closer. I placed an arm on his stomach and we were both asleep again in a few minutes. I had no idea what was going on with us or why we were getting these images running though our head, but what I did know is that we were going to find out what or who is doing this to us and put a stop to it.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Garth's house to investigate the images that they saw.

When we woke up, we had breakfast before deciding to go back to Garth’s house to see if we would see the images again as the images only happened at Garth’s house. We asked Sam during breakfast if he had any weird things happen to him and he said that he didn’t, so it was only Dean and I who were affected. We drove to Garth’s house and the images started again only it was us that were being killed instead of our families and loved ones. I could see that Dean had the same images running through his mind too but he had to keep focused and ignore them until we stopped the car. Once we stopped the car, the images increased in pain as it was our families that were killing us. I knew that we had to put a stop to this and we had to stop this as soon as possible. We stopped the car and waited for the images to pass before getting out of the car and walking towards the front door. We rang the doorbell and waited for Garth to open the door. Garth welcomed us in and told us to sit in the living room while he went and got a couple of drinks for us. Garth came back and placed the tray on the coffee table before sitting down in his chair opposite us.

“Garth, we have been getting weird images running through our minds and they have only been happening when we are at your house. They started last night, Dean was the first one to be affected and now I am having the same images as well. Do you have any idea what this might be?”

“I don’t, I’m sorry. But if you tell me what kinds of images they are I might be able to help.”

“Last night the images were of our families getting killed by an unknown source and today they were of us getting killed by our families.”

“I had the same images last night, only my family was getting killed by me.”

“So does that mean that our families were getting killed by us in our mental images?”

“Most likely yes, and by what you are telling me I can guess that you are dealing with a Phantom being or a Witherer.”

“I’m sorry, a what?”

“A witherer, it’s a being that can mutate its thoughts into mental images. Like the ones you are getting. And it withers everyone who it affects.”

“So how do we kill it?”

“They are very hard to catch, as you can’t see them from the naked eye. You need special glasses to see them. Once you see it you have to think about killing it.”

“Where do we get these glasses from?”

“Here. I can give you each a pair, for free.”

“Thanks Garth.”

Garth walks out of the room and returns moments later with a pair of glasses in his hands.

“Here, try them on for size.”

Dean and I take the glasses and slide them on before looking at each other. Dean looks adorable with glasses but I prefer him without glasses. We take the glasses off and thank Garth for his time before heading out to the car.

“Take care, and say hi to John for me.”

“Will do.”

Dean and I get into the car and as soon as we get into the car the images start again so we quickly put on our glasses so we could see the Witherer. It turns out that he was outside of the car, about 10 meters away. We slowly got out of the car and looked at the Witherer and I thought about killing him and Dean did the same. We ended up killing the Witherer and we were freed from the painful images that would run through our heads. We gave Garth back his glasses and drove back home to go to bed and sleep.


	76. Chapter 76

Dean and I were relieved that we wouldn’t have any images running through our heads anymore. When we got home last night, everyone was already in bed so we slowly walked towards our bedroom and climbed into bed with our clothes on. 

The following morning, I met Rose in the kitchen and she was already preparing breakfast for everyone.

“Good morning Rose.”

“Good morning to you, where did you go last night.”

“We went back to Garth’s house, took care of a Witherer.”

“A what?”

“Never mind, what smells so delicious?”

“Bacon and pancakes.”

“Delicious. I’ll go and wake everyone up.”

“Alright, I’ll serve up.”

I walked towards John’s room and knocked on the door before entering.

“John? Breakfast is ready.”

“I’ll be there soon; I’ll just finish this conversation with your mum.”

“Mum’s up?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I say hi?”

“Sure.”

I walked over to John’s bed and sat down before taking my laptop and placing it on top of my thighs, I then took John’s headphones and placed them into my ears.

“Hello mum.”

“Hello sweetheart, how are you?”

“Good, how about you?”

“I’m fine dear, I was just talking to John about moving in together.”

“Is that so? It would give you an opportunity to get to know each other better.”

“It would, so I was thinking that John could come and live with me in Florida as he has never been here.”

“Alright, when will he come over?”

“In a couple of weeks, everything is already planned.”

“Okay, I’ll miss having John around.”

“I know you will.”

I saw mum look over at something off screen, supposedly a clock, before looking back at me.

“I should get to sleep now dear, but I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright mum, it was great to talk to you again.”

“Same here sweetheart. Bye.”

“Bye mum.”

I handed back the laptop and headphones to John before reminding him that breakfast was ready and walking out the door to Sam’s room. I knocked on Sam’s door and entered, finding him on the bed engrossed in a book. I told him that breakfast is ready and that I will wake Dean up and meet everyone in the kitchen, he nodded and I turned and walked towards Dean’s room. Not having to knock I just walk in and find Dean in the bathroom, I slip out of my clothes and slowly moved into the bathroom to join him.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a journal? Will it prove useful?

Dean and I were a little late to breakfast due to having messed around in the shower, everyone had already eaten when we arrived to eat breakfast. I took my plate and sat down on the couch so that I could watch some TV while I ate breakfast, I saw Dean join me on the couch.

“Hey, can we watch that TV series that we never finished?”

“JAG?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

I navigated my way through FetchTV and clicked on JAG, the opening sequence started and the first scene was with Harm and Mac walking through the carpark to their cars. Harm tries to start his car but it won’t start so he gets out to check under the bonnet only to have his car battery explode in his face, luckily for him he didn’t get any acid in his eyes. As it turned out, Harm lost his hearing temporarily due to the explosion but his hearing returned by the end of the episode. Sam joined us and he became interested in the show as well, he kept on asking what different terminology meant and I had to clarify it for him. Once he understood all the terminology he kept quiet and watched the whole episode with us. We decided that we would watch a couple more episodes before going out for lunch.   
For lunch we decided to go to The Tavern and have lunch. We all ordered the same thing: Cheese and burger sandwiches. After lunch, we drove back to the bunker so that we could search for a case. When we got back, Rose was reading a book on the couch. It was a book that I had never seen before, I walked over to her and took the book out of her hands. 

“Dean, take a look at this book. I think you may be interested in it.”

“You now I’m not interested in books.”

“You will be in this one. Look.”

Dean turned and I showed him the cover, it said John Winchester’s Journal of monsters and demons. Dean immediately took the journal out of my hand and looked at Rose.

“Where did you get this?”

“It was hidden in a cupboard, I was cleaning up and found it.”

“Well, I’m glad you did, it may be helpful.”

“I agree, thank you Rose.”

“It’s alright, but I didn’t mean to snoop. John went out by the way, he said that he should be back shortly.”

“Do you know where he went?”

“No, he didn’t say where he was going but he did have bags with him.”

“He may be flying to mum’s. Dean, try calling John.”

“I’m on it.”

Dean took out his phone and dialled John’s number, John picked up and Dean talked to him for a few minutes. Dean hung up and looked at me before nodding, John has indeed gone to the airport to fly to mum’s house in Florida.

“Babe, how about we look through this journal together. “

“Alright, how about we go to the bedroom so we can lie down.”

Dean and I walked to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, I snuggled closer to Dean and Dean pulled me closer before opening up the journal and placed it on his lap, I looked at the pages and looked at the pictures of demons and monsters on every game. I was glad that John kept a journal that could help us.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Clary that he's going to propose to her Mum.

Since John had left my laptop behind I was able to call mum and see if John had landed safely in Florida. Around 4:00pm I called mum since she would still be awake. I loaded up my laptop and started up Skype.

“Hello dear.”

“Hello mum, did John arrive safely?”

“Yes dear, he’s here. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Sure.”

Mum gave her laptop to John and he sat down on the couch.

“Hello Clary.”

“Hey John, we were worried about you leaving us so soon.”

“Yeah, I should have told you before I left.”

“You should have left a note at least but it doesn’t matter now, at least you landed safely.”

“I did, didn’t enjoy the flight though, I think I have a fear of flying.”

“Like father like son, Dean has a fear of flying as well.”

“Does he? He never told me.”

“He never told me either, I found out when we had to find Rowena in Britain.”

I giggled at the thought of Dean freaking out about the thought of flying.

“So what are your plans, John?”

“I’m going to ask your mum to marry me?”

I stared at the screen in shock before replying.

“That’s fantastic John. She will be very happy with you.”

“I’ll take good care of her, I promise.”

“You better, otherwise I will hunt you down.”

“Don’t worry, she will be taken good care of.”

“Thanks John, so when’s the wedding.”

“In 15 weeks from now.”

“That’s so soon, but I am happy for you.”

“Thanks Clary, it calms me to know that you accept this.”

“Are you kidding? I know I didn’t like you in the beginning but you have grown on me.”

“Have I?”

“Yeah, since we killed my father I have looked up to you. I know that you haven’t been a good father to Dean but I’m sure that you can change that.”

“I will, I’ll try to be a good father to all of you.”

“Including me?”

“I considered you family from the first time I met you.”

“Thanks John.”

“It’s alright, anyway I better go now. I have to propose to a certain woman.”

“She will be delighted.”

“Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, John.”

He switched off the camera and I turned off my laptop before walking into the living room so that I can watch some TV with Dean. I couldn’t help but imagine what mum’s reaction would be to John’s proposal.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary, Dean, and Sam end up in an Alternative Universe, confused and have no idea what's going on.

The following day, the first thing that I realised is that I was in a different room and Dean was not with me. I got out of bed and went to search for Dean, walking into the kitchen to find him preparing breakfast.

“Hello gorgeous.”

“Hello beautiful.”

I felt my cheeks turn pink as I walked towards him to give him a hug. As I placed my arms around him, I heard the door open and a man dressed in casual gear walked in with a McDonald’s bag in his hands, Dean and I pulled out our weapons that we kept in the cabinet and aimed them at him.

“Whoa, Jensen and Sarah, what are you doing? I came to give you some lunch. We are not filming at the moment.”

“Who are you and why are you calling us Jensen and Sarah?”

“I think you have been in character too long. Lower the guns, I’m not a monster.”

Dean and I lowered our guns but we were still not sure who the man was, we were still cautious of him.

“I’m going to go get Sam, I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t be too long Clary.”

“I won’t.”

I walked towards Sam’s room and walked in, not knocking since Sam has told me not to.

“Hey Sam, something weird is happening. Can you come out to the kitchen please?”

“Sure Clary, I’ll be right there.”

I exited Sam’s room and returned to the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools. Dean came and stood by my side, placing an arm around my shoulders.

“Did something happen to you guys last night?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“You seem different, like you are caught up in the show or something.”

“I’m sorry, a show?”

“Yeah, the show that you star in.”

Dean and I exchange glances before looking back at the man.

“Well, in case you don’t remember who I am, my name is Cliff and I am your director.”

Sam walks in to the kitchen and sits down, his hair is a mess and he looks tired.

“Jared, now that you are here maybe you can explain to these two that we are not filming.”

“What? What do you mean filming?”

“Come on! All of you have lost your memory!”

“We didn’t lose our memory at all, we don’t know you as we have never met you before.”

“I’m done here. Be at the shooting location at 5.”

“What shooting location?”

“The house of course.”

Cliff left and we stared after him, not knowing what to say. I looked at both Sam and Dean before saying that I might have an idea what happened.

“If you are Jensen and you are Jared and I’m Sarah, maybe we have landed in a parallel universe somewhere.”

“How is that possible?”

I shrugged and walked over to my laptop to do some research, we need to figure who we are and soon.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still are caught up in the Alternative Universe pretending to be Jensen, Jared, and Sarah when that's not who they are. This was going to be a difficult challenge.

After looking up Jensen and Jared it was clear that we are definitely in a parallel universe where I am Sarah Fairchild, Dean in Jensen Ackles, and Sam is Jared Padalecki. We need to know who put us here and how we are going to get out of this world and back to our own world.

“Who would do this?”

“I have a few ideas. It could be Crowley or the Trickster Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah, we have to find him.”

A noise behind me startled me and I turned around to see a man standing behind me.

“I’m right here you know; you don’t have to find me. I’ll cooperate with everything that you want me to do.”

Dean walked over to Gabriel and grabbed Gabriel’s shirt in his fists.

“How about you get us out of here.”

“That’s easier said than done, I can’t zap you somewhere and zap you back the same day. You will have to wait two weeks before I can zap you back to your world.”

“Come on!”

“Dean, this is not going to get us anywhere. Calm down.”

“Two weeks in this world, being called Jensen, it would drive me insane!”

“If what that man, Cliff, was telling the truth and we are in some TV show then you are being called Jensen every day.”

“This is making my head hurt. So are you telling me that I have a life outside of this?”

He motioned around the room with his arms. I nodded at him sadly.

“Clary, what’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t help but think who we are in real life and if we are even married.”

“We may not be, but that’s not our life, this is and I love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I loved you too.”

At that moment Dean walked over to me and kissed me as the door of the bunker opened.

“Jensen!”

Dean and I broke apart abruptly before turning to the woman.

“Who are you?”

“Who am I? I am your wife!”

I was about to object before the woman walked over to Dean and gave him a slap across the face before running out of the room.

“Dean, go after her. I remember reading about her. She is your wife and her name is Danneel Ackles. Remember, your name is Jensen, not Dean. Now go!”

I waved at him to go after Daneel and explain the situation, make her think that we were just practicing for our next scene. Dean nodded before running after Daneel. The pair returned a few minutes later arm in arm. Daneel seemed happier than she was before and she had two boys at her side, they must be Jensen’s children. As Daneel got closer, I saw that she had a baby bump. Jensen and Daneel were expecting their third child together. I don’t know why but it seemed right seeing them together, like they were meant to be. After a while, Daneel left with the two young boys and Dean walked over to me and hugged me, I placed my arms around him and cried. I must have cried for hours and Dean was holding me the whole time.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to film characters that they have no idea what to do...

I know that this world isn’t our world but it felt so right seeing Dean with Daneel. I felt a bit better after I cried and Dean kept on telling me that it was alright and that he would never leave me, I felt reassured.

“We are meant to be, forget what happened today. She is not my wife, you are, in this world anyway and I only care about that. She is my wife in the other world but not in this one.”

“Okay Dean.”

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already half past four and Cliff said to be at the house by 5.

“We were meant to be somewhere.”

“Oh right, the shooting location.”

“Yeah.”

I looked at Gabriel and he disappeared. Dean, Sam and I all climbed into the car and drove to the house. As we arrived we saw a large group of people in front of the house, I leaned forward to tell the boys that they are probably the people working on the TV show.

“You’re right, look they even have cameras ready.”

“Alright, act like Jensen and Jared. I’ll act like Sarah.”

“This is ridiculous; you are telling us to act like someone we don’t even know.”

“Just try.”

“Alright, we will try.”

Dean parked the car and we all got out and walked towards the house.

“Alright everyone, places!”

We walked towards the marked areas with our names on them and looked to the camera.

“And….Action!”

We stared at the camera, speechless.

“Cut!”

I saw Cliff walk toward us and motion for us to come in closer so that he could talk to us.

“What happened just then.”

“Sorry, we forgot our lines. We didn’t get to read the script.”

“I’ll give you half an hour to learn it and then we shoot again.”

“Okay.”

Cliff walked over to his bag and pulled out 3 scripts and handed them to me, I passed one to Dean and one to Sam.

“Thanks Cliff, we will be ready.”

“You better.”

Dean, Sam and I walked inside the house and I told everyone to get out so that we could practice in private. Once everyone left, the three of us huddled together to form a plan.

“Alright, Gabriel said that it will take two weeks before he can zap us back to our world. So how hard can it be to pretend that we are acting.”

“Very hard if you have no experience.”

“Let’s read this script to see what we are actually meant to be doing.”

Dean, Sam and I read the script and from what I could gather is that this scene involves us talking to Bobby. The actor named Jim, walked in and started reading his lines, everything was going well. After we read the script, we walked outside so that we could get this scene out of the way and the sooner the better. We started shooting and even though we had practiced it didn’t look like we knew what to do.


	82. Chapter 82

It has been two weeks since we had been teleported into this alternate universe where we are actors and actresses and it was finally time for us to get back. We met Gabriel at the house and he teleported us back into our world.

“How do we know that this is our world?”

“You will find out soon enough.”

A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I whipped out my gun, which was tucked into my pants at my back, and started shooting at the movement. As it got closer I saw that it was a demon with long claws.

I aimed at the head and shot a single bullet which made the demon fall dead on the floor.

“Thank god! We are back in our world; I couldn’t stand it in the other one.”

“I can’t agree with you more. How about we go home and I can give you a welcome back present.”

“I like the sound of that.”

As we walked to the car I couldn’t help but think what happened to Daneel and Jensen’s kids. We never saw Jared’s kids and I vaguely thought if he had any or even if he had a wife. I was glad that we were back in our world but I couldn’t help being upset because Jensen seemed so perfect with Daneel. I pushed all thoughts of the other world behind me and placed a hand into Dean’s back pocket, I felt him do the same and he pulled me closer before placing a kiss on my lips.

“Mhhh, I missed that. We couldn’t do that in the other world.”

“No we couldn’t, and it killed me. Not being able to kiss you and feel your lips on mine.”

“Well now that we are back, you can kiss me all you want.”

“I look forward to that.”

“I know you do. Also, I call shotgun!”

“I don’t like you sometimes, you know my legs get cramped from sitting in the back.”

“Sammy’s a little sad, is he?”

“Yeah I am. I hate sitting in the back.”

“Sam, just this once. Can I sit in the front?”

“Alright Clary, just this once.”

Sam squeezed himself into the backseat and ducked so that he could shut the door. I climbed into the front seat and waited for Dean to get in before moving closer to him. I kissed him before he started the ignition and drove towards the bunker. 

As soon as we arrived at the bunker, I saw that Rose was waiting for us. I walked over to her and hugged her.

“What bought this on?”

“I’m just glad to see you.”

“You saw me, no longer than 5 hours ago.”

“It felt like two weeks to me.”

Dean and Sam smiled when I said that and walked past me. Dean grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into the bunker. He walked into the bedroom and threw his clothes onto the floor before telling me that he was going into the shower to get cleaned up. I discarded my clothes and joined him in the shower so that we wouldn’t waste so much water. After our shower we climbed into bed, Dean climbed on top of me and began to move his hands from my face all the way down to my thighs, I wriggled under his touch and I savoured every moment of this night.


	83. Chapter 83

Dean and I had a wonderful night as we made passionate love and we ended up falling asleep as soon as we finished. I still laugh at the memory of that night, it felt like forever since we had a whole night to ourselves. I got up and got dressed before brushing out my hair and pulling it into a high ponytail and walking to the kitchen. I find Dean making himself a sandwich, I ask him to make me one as well before sitting down.

“That was a great night last night wasn’t it?”

“I enjoyed it, I’m sure you did too.”

“I sure did, I missed it.”

“Me too.”

Dean handed me a sandwich and I bit into it, the taste of peanut butter and jam hit my mouth.

“Mhhh.”

“You like it?”

“Like it? I love it!”

Dean came around the bench and hugged me from behind before placing a kiss on my neck. I giggled as his rough stubble hit my skin.

“You need to shave dear.”

“I’m on it.”

“Don’t you want to eat first?”

“Not it my baby wants me to shave, I’ll be right back. Go ahead and eat.”

“Alright.”

I took another bite and chewed slowly as I watched Dean retreat to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later and he was clean shaven. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my neck before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

“Better?”

“Very much, thank you.”

Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water before sitting down next to me.

“Oh look, sleeping beauty is finally up.”

“Shut up, it’s only 10 o’clock.”

“We were just teasing you Sam.”

We all laughed and Dean made a sandwich for Sam before handing it to him. We ate our breakfast before deciding to do some research to see if we can find a case to go on. Dean and Sam looked through the local FBI websites to see if anything comes up while I looked at John’s journal. His journal contained every monster that he had encountered while he was hunting and it also contained a bit about the monster and also how we could kill it, this could come in handy when we encountered these kinds of monsters. A few of the monsters we had already encountered but there were also a few that we didn’t. One of these monsters was called a Mormender, a demon that has the head of a man, the body of a wolf and the legs of a deer. You kill a Mormender by stabbing a silver object through his heart, almost like a werewolf. 

“Hey, we found a case. Let’s go.”

We all packed up our bags and met at the car before Dean started driving and told me to look at the map and direct him to Louisville. Dean told us that he had found a case involving some sort of demon that killed people and took their hearts. The local authorities didn’t know who or what did this but we were going to find out what did it and kill it before it kills more innocent people. We got to Louisville and checked into the local motel before researching a little bit more about what we were getting into.


	84. Chapter 84

Thanks to John’s journal we were able to figure out that we were hunting a Mystiker, a heart eating demon. Since we knew how to kill it we gathered our silver weapons and set off, but nothing could prepare us for what we were heading into. As we were driving to the FBI station we saw that the people were fleeing the building, it seems like they were running away from someone or something. We parked the car and got out while holding our weapons in our hands. We neared the building and a spray of liquid sprayed past me and hit a man running in front of me, as soon as the spray hit him, his clothes started to disintegrate and he started screaming in pain.

“Oh god, it burns!”

Several more sprays came from the building and I narrowly avoided them, I turned to look inside the building but a spray of corrosive water stopped me. I quickly pulled back and the spray landed by my feet, I quickly jumped back so that the water wouldn’t hit my feet. I saw Sam and Dean nearing my position and I signalled them to stay close to the building and away from the door, I saw them both nod and I used my phone to get a glimpse of the thing inside. I quickly snapped a couple of pictures and pulled back to examine the photos I just took. It was to no surprise that the demon was in the middle of the room with several bodies around him. I knew that we had to get inside and kill the Mystiker but I didn’t know how we were going to kill him or even get close to him due to the corrosive spray.   
I heard a crunching sound from inside and it sounded like it was getting closer, like the Mystiker was coming outside. I froze in panic and stared at the Mystiker, he turned and was preparing to spray me. I closed my eyes but no pain came, instead I heard Dean’s voice.

“Hey over here, come and get me!”

“Dean no!”

“Go Clary, we’ll take care of this!”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Dean didn’t reply as he had to jump out of the way, I saw that the spray hit his jacket and he quickly took it off before the spay could hit his skin. He and Sammy ran and the Mystiker seemed to forget about me and follow them. I ran to follow them and Sam that Sam was already knocked out and Dean was pinned to the side of the building. I saw Dean’s lips move but I couldn’t hear what he was saying, I ran up to the Mystiker and plunged my weapon into his chest. The Mystiker stepped back, making me catch Dean in my arms, we both fell to the floor and watched as the demon began to wither and fall to the floor before it disintegrated into dust. I looked at Dean to check for injuries he pointed down to his leg.

“He got me, it burns.”

I moved down to his leg and saw that the acid had burned his skin, I could do nothing but I knew that Cas would. I grabbed my phone and dialled Cas’ number. Cas told me that he would be right over and a ruffle of feathers confirmed it.

“What happened?”

“A Mystiker got me.”

“Let me heal you.”

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s leg and almost immediately his wound started healing, when Cas was finished Dean’s leg looked as good as new. We helped Dean stand and he could walk straight away.

“Thanks Cas.”

“No problem, I’m always ready to help.”

Cas said goodbye and left, Dean and I ran to Sam to see that he was already conscious and walking to us


	85. Chapter 85

The Mystiker had left bruises all over Dean and Sam’s bodies, I caught glimpses of Sam’s injuries when he went to his room to get changes. Sam’s injuries looked more severe than Dean’s, he may need more time to recover.

As I walked past Sam’s room, I saw that he was having troubles taking off his shirt so I stepped in to help.

“Need help?”

“Yes please. I think I might have a dislocated shoulder or something.”

“Alright. Well, try and lift your arms.”

Sam struggled to lift his arms above his head which indicated to me that he was in a lot of pain. In the end, we managed to get Sam out of his shirt and it gave me an opportunity to check the severity of his injuries. Apart from the cuts and bruises, Sam had a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. I managed to pop the shoulder back into place using all of my strength and help Sam clean up a bit before getting the cast equipment. I set the arm and put a cast on before telling Sam to sit still while it dries. Both Sam and Dean were used to having casts on so they both knew what to do. Sam sat still while I put the cast on, he let me do what I needed to do to make sure that the cast would stay on. When we were finished I helped Sam put on a shirt and I massaged his shoulder for a bit before leaving the room.  
I found Dean in his room cleaning himself up, I knocked on the bathroom door and heard Dean singing.

“Eye of the tiger!”

“Dean?”

I heard him immediately stop singing.

“I’ll be right out!”

“Okay, don’t rush.”

I started getting undressed to go in the shower as the bathroom door opened.

“Hey, great singing in there.”

“Just don’t tell Sammy, I don’t want him to know.”

“I promise.”

I grabbed my towel and walked past Dean, closing the bathroom door behind me. I turned on the water and waited for it to be the right temperature before stepping in. I let the warm water run over my skin while I took the pouf and placed a bit of strawberry gel on it before rubbing it over my body. The smell of strawberries hit my nose and I was taken back to the day that Dean cleaned me in the shower with the same pouf and gel, I let myself smile for a little while I rinsed myself and turned off the water. I climbed out and dried myself before placing the towel around myself and placing a second towel around my hair. I opened the door and walked to the bedroom to get my clothes, Dean was nowhere to be seen so I suspected that he had left the room. I got dressed and dried my hair before leaving the room. I heard the TV running so I walked to the living room and saw both Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, as soon as I walked in Dean turned his head and told me to join him. I walked to the couch and sat down next to Dean, I felt him grab my waist and pull me closer. I saw him navigate through FetchTV and turn on JAG, he then smiled down at me.

“What?”

“Nothing, press play.”

Dean clicked play and the JAG theme song started playing. We watched a couple of episodes and I was getting hungry so I got up and walked into the kitchen, I asked the boys what they wanted and grabbed what they asked for before going back to the couch before sitting back down. I handed the boys their snacks while I ate my chips. We watched a couple more episodes of JAG before heading to bed.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Dean go on a date

The following morning, I felt Dean’s arm around me and I heard his voice next to my ear.

“I had a wonderful dream last night, how about we make it a reality tonight.”

“What dream was it?”

“How about you wait and see.”

“You know I hate waiting, but I’ll wait.”

“That’s my girl.”

Dean kissed me before getting out of bed and pulling on his pants, I watched him walk around the room getting organised and dressed for the day. I love watching Dean, the way his hips sway from side to side as he walks, the way that the sunlight hits to create perfect shadows across his skin, the whole lot. I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the shower to have a shower. I decided to brush my teeth first and then go into the shower. I turned on the water and dropped my pjs on the floor before stepping into the shower. I washed my body with the strawberry gel and washed my hair, I then turned off the water and dried myself before stepping out of the shower. I saw that there was a box on the bed with a note saying, ‘Don’t open this until tonight, I know that you will love it. Dean xx’  
I smiled and continued getting dressed. I couldn’t help but think what Dean had planned. I got dressed and walked out of the bedroom, I walked into the kitchen just as Dean hung up the phone.

“Who was that?”

“Oh, just John. He was just checking in.”

“Okay, do you want breakfast?”

“No, I already had something.”

“Okay, you don’t mind if I eat then do you?”

“Go right ahead.”

I made myself a sandwich before sitting down at the table, I had a strange feeling that it wasn’t John on the phone but I let the feeling pass and ate my sandwich in silence. I ate my sandwich and go up to do my dishes, putting them on the draining board to dry. I then sat down on the couch so that I could watch some TV, putting on the first Fast and Furious movie as I love fast paced action movies.   
Around 7 o’clock, Dean asked me to come to the bedroom to help him with something. I walk into the bedroom to see him in a suit and the box in his hands.

“You can open this now.”

I quickly walked over to him and took the box out of his hands. Sitting down on the bed, I place the box on my lap before taking the lid off. I immediately saw a red dress, with red flats in the box, along with a red purse. Dean knows me too well; he knows that I can’t wear high heels. I take the dress out of the box and unfold it to its full length. It is a full length dress that goes down to the floor in the back but it is a little bit shorter in the front so it allows me to walk freely. I lay the dress on the bed and took out the shoes before taking off the shoes and socks that I was wearing to try on the red flats, to my surprise the shoes fit and they were a perfect match to the dress.

“Wow Dean, you went all out didn’t you.”

“Yeah. But I’m not telling you how much I spent. Get dressed, we have somewhere to go.”

I got out of my clothes and put on the dress before putting on my shoes. I walked over to the mirror and applied a small amount of make up before turning to Dean and telling him that I am ready to go. I grabbed the red purse out of the box and placed my phone inside before linking my arm through Dean’s and walking with him to the car. We yelled to Sam that we were going out and that he shouldn’t wait up.


	87. Chapter 87

We climbed into the car and Dean handed me a silk blindfold. I looked at it before closing my eyes and placing the blindfold over my eyes, tying it in a bow on the back of my head. 

“Are you ready, baby.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

I heard Dean turn on the ignition and since I couldn’t see anything I had to rely on my other senses to know where I was going. After a while the car stopped and Dean got out of the car, coming around to open the door. I was about to take my blindfold off when Dean stopped me.

“No, keep it on for now.”

“I have to know where I am going.”

“I’ll take care of that.”

Dean helped me out of the car and all of a sudden picked me up and carried me a short while before placing me carefully down on the floor so that I was standing in front of him. I felt Dean untie the bow and the blindfold fell from my eyes. The sight that met my eyes was extravagant.

“Wow…”

We were standing on a hill overlooking the city, and since it was getting dark the lights of the city were already on.

“You like?”

“I love it.”

A waiter came and walked us to our table, table number 16. We sat down and picked up our menu cards.

“Remember the table number where I first told you I loved you?”

“I remember, table 16.”

“What a coincidence!”

“I think that you planned to sit us here.”

“I did, but it is for a good reason. From that day on, from the first time I said I loved you, I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I fell in love with you, and I fell hard. I knew that I was going to marry you, and I was over the moon when you said yes. And I almost forgot, today is our anniversary.”

“Yeah, 11 years today.”

“That’s crazy, to think that someone like you would stick with a guy like me for that long.”

“I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

The waiter came back and we ordered Italian spaghetti and meatballs. The waiter nodded and went to retrieve our order. He came back minutes later with our food and Dean asked for a very expensive vintage wine.

“Can we have a bottle of Savuiguon Blanc 1961 please?”

“Certainly.”

The waiter left and came back with the bottle, he was about to pour a glass when Dean took the bottle off him.

“I’ll take care of this, we are fine now.”

The waiter retreated and Dean poured me a glass of white wine, I took my glass and placed it to my lips to take a sip. The taste of the wine was tingling my tastebuds, but it was a nice feeling.  
Dean and I ate our dinner and talked about all the fun that we had over the years, about the good and bad times, even though the bad times were bad when they happened, we look back and reflect on them. We even laugh about the bad times, even if we were hurting at the time. It was an amazing feeling now.


	88. Chapter 88

As we were finishing out dinner, Dean looked at his watch and stood up, coming around my side of the table to pull out my chair so that I can stand up.

“I want to show you something.”

Dean took my hand and led me to a lookout point, holding me close to him. He looked at his watch again and began counting down.

“In three…two…one.”

Boom!

Fireworks started lighting up the sky in numerous, bright colours. I looked up as all the fireworks shot up to the sky. Green, red, blue, yellow, purple, all the colours of the rainbow were in the sky above us. I turned so that I was facing Dean, I placed my arms around his neck, he placed his arms around my waist.

“You are going to miss the best part of the fireworks.”

I turned and saw that the words ‘Happy 11th anniversary Clary!’ were written in the sky. Another big blast came and the words ‘I love you Clary xx’ were displayed. I turned to Dean and threw myself into his arms, accidentally knocking Dean off his feet.

“I’m sorry.”

I started getting up but Dean pulled me back down.

“Don’t worry about it, we are alone.”

I slowly leant down and kissed Dean passionately on the lips, his arms tightened around my waist as he tried to get me as close to his body as he possibly could. He returned the kiss while skimming his hand down to grab my butt cheek. I started to undo his jacket and shirt when I heard someone clear their throat shyly. Dean and I stopped what we were doing to look at him.

“Ma’am and sir, would you like another drink?”

“That would be fantastic, thank you.”

Dean looked at me as I watched the waiter retreat to grab another bottle of wine. I looked down at Dean and shrugged before getting up and helping Dean stand up. The waiter came and handed Dean the bottle and went back inside.

“How about we take this bottle home?”

“I like that idea, but I don’t think that you should be driving.”

“I’m fine. I’ve driven in worse states.”

Dean started walking towards me but stumbled, causing me to grab him by the shoulder and use me as a support.

“We are not going anywhere, let’s sleep here tonight.”

Dean could hardly walk as he was drunk on wine but he tried his best, he wasn’t overly drunk but instead I would call his state a little over tipsy. I called for our waiter and once he saw the state Dean was in, he led us to a room. He handed me the key and left us so that we could go to sleep, I had a feeling that Dean planned all this as there was a note on the bed. 'Hope that you had a great night. Dean xx'

I smiled and took the note off the bed before placing it on the night stand and helping Dean into bed. I took off his shoes, socks and pants before moving onto his jacket and shirt. I then slipped out of my dress and placed it on the chair before climbing into bed with Dean. He pulled me in close, so that my head was on his chest. He smelt of expensive cologne and Dean, Dean had that scent that I would recognise in the dark. It was a sweet scent, almost like apples mixed with oak wood. It was a scent that I loved, it was a scent that Dean knew that I loved and he only wore it on special occasions, like our anniversary tonight.


	89. Chapter 89

I felt like waking Dean up so that we could have some fun but he looked so peaceful when he sleeps. I decided to let him sleep and have some fun in the morning, even though it won’t be our anniversary doesn’t mean we can’t get it on.

The following day, I felt Dean stir and pull me closer, I turned so that I could whisper in his ear.

“How about we pick up where we left off last night?”

“I like the sound of that.”

The next thing I knew is that Dean was on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand and skimming his other hand down my front.

“You look stunning in the morning light.”

“So do you.”

Dean moved down while trailing kissed down my front, I moaned slightly with every kiss. I nearly lost it when he kissed the apex of my thighs, he loves to torture me before he makes love to me. Dean moved back up and kissed me while teasing me with his hand, I pulled him closer and kissed him as I felt my body rise to his sweet torture.  
Dean slowly began to move his hips and I met his rhythm making him moan as I tilted my hips upward. He gently bit my earlobe and I heard his breathing quicken and I knew that he was close to climaxing, so I pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

“Let go baby.”

He hugged me closer to his chest and with a couple of more hip movements he stills and calls my name as I cling to him, both of us finding our release at the same time. Dean collapsed on me and continues to move his hips against mine. I lifted my hands so that I could hold his face in my hands and I pulled his face down to meet mine so that I can plant a loving kiss on his lips. 

“God, I love you baby.”

“I do too, that was fantastic.”

“It was, couldn’t agree more.”

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID before picking up.

“Hey Sammy.”

“Hey, where are you.”

I looked at Dean and he produced a card from his wallet, I looked at it carefully.

“At the Italian Restaurant, LaVira Demont.”

“Alright, will you be back soon?”

“Yeah, we are just getting ready to leave.”

“See you soon, bye Clary.”

“By Sammy, see you soon.”

I hung up the phone and laughed before getting out of bed and getting dressed. I pulled on my dress and put on my shoes. I sat on the bed as I waited for Dean to get ready, he put on his shoes and we walked down to the cashier so that we could return the keys to the waiter.

“Thank you for staying with us, I hope you had a pleasant stay.”

“We did, thank you.”

“Come back soon.”

“We will. Bye.”

Dean and I walked to the car and got in, I kissed Dean before he started the car and drove back home.


	90. Chapter 90

A couple of minutes later we arrive back at the bunker and open the door, walking into the library. I saw Sammy emerge from the bathroom with only a towel draped around his waist. I quickly averted my eyes.

“Sam, put some clothes on!”

“Guys, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to put some clothes on.”

Sam disappeared into his bedroom and came back a few minutes, fully dressed.

“That wasn’t awkward at all.”

I quietly smiled looked at Dean before turning to Sammy.

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t expect us to be back so soon. It could have been worse; you could have been fully naked.”

“True. Anyway, how was dinner last night?”

“It was great, Dean ended up getting a little bit over tipsy but dinner was delicious.”

“I’m glad you liked it baby, we should do it again soon.”

I blushed a bright pink because I knew what he meant by that, he didn’t mean dinner, he meant what happened this morning. Dean walked past me and slapped me gently on my bottom before continuing into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. I put on the radio, and started the CD and Sunrise Avenue started playing through the speakers, I started singing and dancing along. Dean grabbed my waist and I executed a perfect spin and ended up in his arms.

“Didn’t expect you to do that.”

“You know I like to dance to Sunrise Avenue.”

At that moment, my favourite Sunrise Avenue song came on, Hollywood Hills. I wiggle out of Dean’s arms and start dancing around the room while singing along to the song.   
‘Bye bye Hollywood hills forever…..”

I decided to change the CD and ran to my bedroom to grab both of my Shawn Mendes albums. I walk to the radio, take out the Sunrise Avenue disk and place it in its cover before taking out the first Shawn Mendes disk and pressing play. The first song came on and I moved my hips to the rhythm, I was aware that Dean was watching me so I made sure that I was facing away from him so that he could see my hips move.

As I was facing away from him I didn’t know that he was going to come behind me and hug me. I jumped but relaxed and continued swaying to the music. Song after song played and I sang and danced along while being in Dean’s arms. 

“I have to remember this.”

Dean took out his phone and faced the camera towards us, he snapped a picture and we were both laughing. He immediately changed his background picture to the one that we just took, because it was a clear picture and it reminds him of the fun times that we have together. 

“I like that picture too. Can you send it to me?”

‘Sure.”

Dean pressed a couple of buttons and placed the phone back in his pocket.

“I sent it to you. Can we get some food now?”

“Yeah.”

I went to the fridge, grabbed some eggs and bacon before taking out a pan from the cabinet and turning on the gas stove. I put the pan on top of the stove and put a little bit of oil in it before cooking the food.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary makes a deal with a Wisher... could it be a mistake? Or for good? Find out now.

While we ate the eggs and bacon, Dean told Sam about how we had a wonderful dinner last night, of course he left out what we did this morning. After we ate we looked for a case to go on, we found a case and we looked through John’s diary to see if the monster fit any descriptions. We found out that the monster that we will be hunting is a Wisher, a demon that gives people wishes but kills them after their wishes ran out. The Wisher gives people 3 wishes and depending on what the wishes are, he grants them.

We packed up our things and decided to meet up at the car, once we were all in the car we decided on the plan. We decided that Dean would be the bait and Sam and I would be in charge of making sure that we kill the Wisher before Dean gets injured or killed. 

“I don’t like it that you are the bait, Dean.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want you getting hurt. Why don’t I be the bait?”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Why not? I can get in and out of there quicker than you could.”

“Fine, just don’t get hurt. Sammy and I will kill the Wisher.”

“Thanks Dean.”

I could see that Dean was not happy with the small change of plan but I thought that I could get the Wisher’s attention faster, as it said in John’s journal that the Wisher prefers females over males.   
We drove into the town and looked for the closest motel. We found one and checked in, dropping off our bags in our rooms and driving around town for a little while. As we were driving around, I was looking through John’s information on the Wisher to see if we could identify him quicker. John described the Wisher as a tall man, wearing a suit with a tall hat and using a walking stick, should be easy to find him. As we were passing a bar, I saw a man fitting the Wisher’s description, entering the bar. I told Dean to stop the car so that we could investigate. We got out of the car and walked towards the bar, entering and sitting down at the closest table. A waiter came and we ordered a pint of beer, the waiter left and came back with our beer and three glasses. Dean handed her $50 and she left, walking over and serving other customers. I kept a close eye on the man, seeing if he would make a move. A soon as I saw him walking out of the bar with a woman, I got up and followed him, knowing that Dean and Sam would be close behind me. The man had led the woman into an alley and I overheard him tell her that he can grant her three wishes. Bingo! I looked over my shoulder to see Sam and Dean behind me, Dean nodded at me and I made my move. I stepped into the alley way and told the woman not to say anything.

“Hey, don’t say anything. He isn’t what he appears to be.”

The woman looked frightened and ran out of the alleyway, leaving me alone with the Wisher. When he spoke, he spoke with a low voice.

“How did you find me?”

“It wasn’t hard.”

“Would you like me to grant you three wishes?”

“I would.”

“Step closer and I will grant them for you.”

I moved closer so that I was standing in front of me. 

“What are your three wishes.”

I told him my three wishes. The Wisher placed a hand on my forehead and everything went black.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary's wishes turn to bad, leaving Clary sick and weak.

I woke up and saw that Dean was sitting beside me in a chair, his head on his folded arms on the bed. I moved my hand so that I could stroke his head. He didn’t move, but I heard him moan low in his throat.

“Hey.”

“Hey there, what happened back there.”

“I told him my wishes, the next thing I knew is that everything went black.”

“I heard you scream, but by the time I could do anything the Wisher was gone. What did you wish for?”

“Good fortune, health and happiness.”

A sudden pain in my head stopped me and I leant over the edge of the bed and emptied out my stomach all over the floor. Dean quickly grabbed all of my hair and held it back, when I was finished I lay back onto the bed.

“What happened?”

“I suddenly had a pain in my head and had to throw up. Maybe it was the Wisher, I saw him in my head.”

“Maybe, you don’t look to well. Let me get you a glass of water.”

“Thanks.”

Dean walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, he handed it to me and I quickly drank it before leaning back into my pillows. I felt another wave of nausea and I ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. I spend quite a few minutes there before getting up and looking at myself in the mirror. Dean was right, I don’t look well. I was thinner and my complexion looked paler. I thought about the Wisher and an idea came to my head. I rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed John’s journal before sitting back on the bed, Dean joined me with a confused look on his face.

“I have an idea, stay with me here.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“What if, the Wisher reversed the spell on me, and all my wishes are coming true but reversed, instead of happiness I get sorrow and so on.”

“That would explain why you look sick, you wished for good health didn’t you?”

“Yeah, so that means that instead of good health, I get poor health.”

I suddenly felt light headed and steadied myself on Dean, he looked at me and knew that I wasn’t feeling well. He placed an arm around me and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

“We are going to figure this out, I promise.”

“I know. I just hope that it is sooner rather than later.”

“But for now, rest. I’ll be right here beside you.”

“Thanks Dean.”

Dean got up off the bed and took the journal out of my hands as I lay back down. Dean placed the covers over me and sleep soon consumed me.  
As I slept, I saw the Wisher and he was talking to me. He was saying that he will grant my wishes but he will also give me the reverse of my wishes. He pinned me up against a wall and I tried to scream at him to let me go but no sound came out. I was helpless, there was no one around that could help me. I tried to kick the Wisher away but my kicks went straight through him, like he was an apparition of some sort.

“Help. Someone please help me!”

I felt a hand on my forehead and flinched before realising that it was only Dean, he lay down next to me and I cuddled closer to him. I could see him in my dream, he was trying to get to me, trying to help me but all of his energy was wasted as he wasn’t moving from the spot. I thought about him getting closer and as I did that, Dean came closer and went face to face with the Wisher, killing him before saving me.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean and Sam are away, the Wisher pays Clary a visit, leaving a proposition for all three of them? Reverse the spell and leave town, or let Clary die and stay? Well we know what Dean's obvious answer will be, don't we? He would do anything to save his wife.

My condition has gone from bad to worse, throughout the night I had lose a tremendous amount of weight. I could barely walk and I needed Dean to carry me everywhere I needed to go. I could see the sorrow in Dean’s eyes at my state of health, I tried to reassure him that I was fine but my body told him otherwise. 

“Dean, I’m fine.”

“Your body is telling me otherwise. You can barely stand by yourself.”

His voice cracked and a tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe away the tear and kiss him. He gently pulled me closer to him, in fear that I might break under his touch. Dean started crying and he leant his head on my shoulder, I held him as his body shook as he cried harder. It pains him to see me like this, the love of his lie wasting away in front of his eyes. Dean abruptly stood up and wiped away his tears before motioning to Sam to follow him. I heard Dean talking to Sam as they left the room but I couldn’t understand what they were saying. I suddenly felt tired and lay down to rest, I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the Wisher in front of me.

“Hello.”

“Hello?”

“Yes, hello.”

“You expect me to be nice to you after you did this to me?”

I weakly motioned up and down my body. I saw the Wisher nod.

“Yes, it is to teach you a lesson.”

“What lesson.”

“That you shouldn’t stick your nose in other people’s business.”

“I know that now.”

“Where are your friends?”

“They went out but they should be back soon.”

I heard the gently purr of Baby’s engine and I knew that the boys were back. I looked towards the door as Dean walked through it, closely followed by Sam.

“What are you doing here Wisher.”

“I came to see how your girl is doing.”

“No thanks to you, she is doing bad.”

“I can reverse the spell, under one condition.”

Dean was about to intervene but I held up a hand to stop him.

“What condition?”

“You leave this town immediately.”

“Understood, and you will reverse the spell?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, we will leave straight away.”

The Wisher placed his hand on my forehead again and I felt like I was being put though an oven at 1000 degrees. I screamed as the pain enveloped me and it seemed like 5 lifetimes before the pain subsided. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to see that I was back to my normal self, I had regained all the weight I had lost and my complexion was back to normal. By the time I had returned to the bedroom, the Wisher was gone and the three of us packed our bags and quickly drove out of town. The sooner that we were gone the better. I didn’t want to go through anything like this again. At least I learned my lesson.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is well and back at home, and is about to receive some really exciting news....

I was very glad to be back home, the first thing I did was have a shower. I walked straight into the shower and let the water run while I got undresses. As I was about to step into the shower, I heard the door open. I turned to see Dean coming in through the door, he closed it after he entered. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly, I embraced him as he threw his arms around me. Even though I was naked, I didn’t care. I just wanted Dean’s arms around me. We stayed in each other’s arms for a while before he released me and let me go in the shower to get cleaned up.   
After I came out of the shower, I walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I grabbed my favourite shirt, one of Dean’s flannels and my jeans before getting dressed. After I got dressed I left the bedroom and went to search for Rose, I found her in the library reading a book.

“Hey Rose.”

“Hey Clary, you would never believe what happened.”

“What happened?”

“Axl proposed to me!”

Rose shrieked and held out her hand, revealing an expensive ring on her finger. I took her hand and examined the ring, from my estimate the ring looked like it was around $347,000. I couldn’t believe it, Rose getting married to a lovely man.

“Do you have a date yet?”

“Not yet, we haven’t worked out the details yet. Of course, you are going to be my bridesmaid, no questions asked. I was thinking that Dean could be Axl’s best man?”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“You think he will say yes?”

“There’s only one way to find out. Dean, can you come her for a minute?”

I heard Dean yell from another room.

“I’m coming.”

I saw him emerge from the bedroom, he walked towards us and stopped beside me.

“Rose wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Axl and I are getting married. I was thinking that you could be Axl’s best man, of course Clary would be my bridesmaid.”

“It would be my privilege to be Axl’s best man.”

“Thank you Dean, I’ll better let Axl know.”

Rose walked to the living room and pulled out her phone before dialling Axl’s number. She sat down on the couch and talked excitedly to Axl. I could see that she was excited for the wedding and I was too. I turned to Dean and kissed him, Dean was caught off guard but returned the kiss. 

“What was that for?”

“A little thank you present. Thank you for accepting to be Axl’s best man.”

“Anything for my baby’s best friend.”

Rose walked over to Dean and gave him a hug, Dean looked at me and I made a hugging gesture to indicate to him that he should hug back

“Thank you again, Dean.”

“It’s my pleasure.

Rose and I began to plan the wedding, we needed to have everything organised so that we could tell Axl.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for Rose's wedding

We have already organised the guest list and table arrangements, we just need to figure out the catering and the reception. Rose also wanted to go dress shopping, so we needed a girl’s day out. Dean organised a day with Axl so that they could go shopping for all the things that they needed for the wedding.For our girl’s day out, Rose and I went all out. The first thing that we did was find a dress for Rose to wear, Rose wanted a red silk dress so we had to look everywhere for the dress. We eventually found a lovely, floor length dress. Rose tried it on and fell in love with it straight away. The dress was red silk, just like she wanted and it flowed every time she moved. The dress hugged her body perfectly and it still gave her enough room to move and dance, which is just what she wanted. We paid for the dress and went in search for shoes. Since Rose likes flats, it was easier to find a pair of shoes to fit with the dress. We found a pair of red flats that matched the dress exactly, we paid for the shoes. So far we had paid over $15000 and we still had a whole day ahead of us, luckily Dean had lent me his credit card so that I could spend as much as I wanted to.   
The next thing that we did is look for a buffet shop that caters for weddings. We found one and paid for the caterers, we told them to put together what they usually would for the buffet, this way it would be a surprise. Then we went and ordered the cake, it was a multi-layered cake with while frosting, with the words ‘Congratulations Rose and Axl’ written on the top in frosting.  
I received a call from Dean, informing me that Axl and him had bought everything that they needed and that they were heading home. I told him that we still had a couple of things to buy so we would be back in a couple of hours. I hung up the phone so that Rose and I could continue shopping.

After a couple more hours, Rose and I went home so that we could see how everything looked. We arrive home and walked straight into the bathroom since it was the only door that could lock. I took the dress out of the box and handed it to Rose, she had already undressed and slipped into the dress. It looked beautiful on her, next I handed her the shoes. She slipped them on and turned around so that I could look at her from all sides.

“You look amazing Rose.”

“Thanks Clary, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.”

A knock on the door distracted us.

“We’re busy.”

“It’s Dean, can you let me in?”

I looked at Rose and she nodded before I walked to the door and unlocked it, letting Dean in before locking it again.

“Wow, nice dress.”

“Thanks.”

“Any man would be lucky to have you.”

“Not any man is having her, Axl is.”

“I know that, I was just stating a fact. Where’s your dress.”

“In here.”

I patted a box next to me, it contained a blue silk dress, similar to Rose’s just the colour is different. 

“Can you get out now?”

“Yeah, I’m going.”

“Well, go.”

I pushed Dean out the door and locked it. Rose and I couldn’t contain our laughter, we were overjoyed.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

Rose and Axl were married a few weeks later and the wedding was amazing. Everybody that we knew came and everybody had an amazing time. We had ordered a DJ that would play songs and he even made a remix of popular wedding songs. I sat at my table, along with Sam and Dean and waited for Rose and Axl to finish their dance together. Rose and Axl danced to Celine Dion’s “Power of love”, and their dance was amazing and their dance ended with Rose in Axl’s arms. Everybody cheered and clapped for the pair as they walked back to the table and sat down, I took Rose’s hand and squeezed it while smiling at her. I saw Rose smile back and she squeezed my hand back before releasing my hand and taking Axl’s, he looked at her adoringly. You can really see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her, it was obvious that their love was going to last. When it was time to cut the cake, Rose and Axl stood next to the cake with the knife while everybody took pictures. Rose and Axl cut the cake and handed a piece to everyone before handing one to me and the boys. We walked back to our table and ate our cake, it was a simple vanilla cake with frosting, nothing to fancy.   
After the wedding, Rose and Axl thanked everyone for coming as they stood at the door. We decided to stay back a while so that we could help clean up. Rose came up behind me and hugged me, I turned so that I could hug her back.

“Thanks Clary, for making my dream wedding come true.”

“You’re welcome Rose. You look wonderful.”

“So do you, I had a wonderful time. It was just like I wanted it.”

“I couldn’t have done it without the bride!”

We hugged again and released each other so that we could clean up. Once we finished cleaning, Rose and Axl left in their car to go home and sleep together as man and wife. I was genuinely happy for her and I couldn’t imagine her with another man, Axl seems perfect for her. We all go into the Impala so that we could drive back home. I sent Rose a quick text before I put my phone away.

“I hope that your night is equally as good as today.”

I put my phone back in my purse and placed the purse on the seat next to me, I leaned forward so that I could turn on the radio, switching it on before sitting back down. I heard my phone beep and I took it out of my purse to look at the text.

“Thanks Clary xx”

I smiled at the text. Thinking back at today and how beautiful she looked next to Axl. I hope that he makes her happy.I listened to the song that was playing and I let my mind wonder as I leaned back and closed my eyes.I opened my eyes. "Come on sleepyhead. You slept the whole way home. Let’s get you into bed.”

“I’m down for that.”

Dean picked me up and carried me inside, I placed my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Dean walked into the bedroom and set me down on my feet, he slipped the dress over my head and discarded it on the chair next to the bed. I unclipped my bra and slipped out of my undies as Dean handed me my pjs, I slipped them on before climbing into bed. I saw Dean pull on his pj trousers, leaving his chest bare before lying down next to me. I cuddled closer to him and quickly fell asleep.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Wedding

The following day, I called Rose to see how her first night with Axl was. I got dressed and after I walked into the living room before dialling Rose’s number.

“So, how was your first night together?”

“Oh, it was amazing Clary.”

“Give me the details, I want to hear everything that happened.”

“Well, I’m not going to go into details about what happened under the covers, but it was just amazing. He looks wonderful with and without clothes, let me tell you that.”

“At least you had a good time.”

“I did. I fell deeper in love with him last night. I didn’t think it was possible.”

 

“It’s great to hear that you two had a wonderful night. Is Axl with you?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Can you put the phone on loudspeaker so he can hear me?”

“Sure. It’s done.”

“Hey Axl.”

“Hey Clary, what did you want to speak to me about?”

“I just wanted to tell you to take good care of her, she has been through a lot. If you hurt her in any way and I find out then there will be hell to pay, okay?”

“I fully understand, but I would never hurt her. You have my word. I love Rose and I wouldn’t dream about hurting her.”

“Okay, I feel better knowing that I have your word. Thanks Axl. Rose?”

“I’m here Clary.”

“You heard what I said. If Axl hurts you in any way, you tell me. Okay?”

“Understood Clary. I don’t think that he will hurt me. I trust him in what he says.”

“Okay Rose. Have fun, you two lovebirds.”

I heard them laugh over the phone, it was great to hear them laugh.

“We will.”

“Okay. I have to go now; I hear the boys getting up. Keep in touch Rose, don’t be a stranger.”

“I would never desert you Clary, you will always be in my life.”

“Thanks Rose. Ditto.”

I hung up the phone and Dean came into the living room, hair all messy from just waking up. He ran his fingers through his hair, while walking towards me.

“Good morning, I woke up but you weren’t beside me.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to call Rose to see how her night went.”

“How did it go?”

“Fine, I think they had a good night. According to Rose, Axl looks good without clothes too. I’ll let you figure out what that means.”

“I didn’t need to know that. Now I have a mental image, thanks.”

“Your welcome.”

“I was joking.”

“I know.”

Dean walked into the kitchen and made use a cup of coffee each. He sat down and we cuddled together.


	98. Chapter 98

After Sam woke up, I made breakfast and handed a plate to each of the boys before preparing a plate for myself. I decided to make a vegetable omelette, Sam and Dean seemed to enjoy it and they said that it was one of the best things that they have eaten in a long time.

“Well, thanks guys.”

“It’s a pleasure Clary, you really do cook some wonderful things.”

“Thanks Sam, it means a lot.”

Sam smiled at me before continuing to eat his breakfast, Dean on the other hand had already devoured everything on his plate and was asking for seconds. I got up and placed the leftover omelette on his plate and handed it back to him. He started eating it and had finished it before I had sat back down. I shook my head at how fast Dean could eat, I smiled at him when he looked at me.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

He shrugged and got up to wash his dishes, I got up and placed my dishes in the sink. I slinked back and laughed as Dean looked at me, he hated having to do more than one dish at a time. He turned back and I stepped closer only to have him throw water at me, he had soaked up water in a sponge and had squeezed the water out in a throwing motion. I was all wet down my front and since I had decided not to wear anything under my flannel, my bra was showing. 

“How dare you?!”

“How dare I what?”

“You know exactly, Mr Winchester.”

“Oh, little Mrs Winchester is getting pouty.”

“I’m not getting pouty, just a little angry that I have to go and get changed.”

I walked away and Dean decided to hit me with the water again, this time getting my back. I decided that it was time for revenge. I calmly walked back to the sink and pretended to do my dished, but instead I was filling up a glass of water. Dean though it was all over and came back to the sink and I took my opportunity and turned to him, throwing the glass of water over his head. He closed his eyes as the water cascaded down his face, soaking into his flannel. 

“That wasn’t very nice, was it?”

“No, but it felt good.”

“Did it now?”

“Yes it did.”

I saw his face change and I saw him move towards the sink.  
“Oh no you don’t.”

“You bet.”

He lifted the sponge over my head and squeezed out the water, soaking my top even more.

“Truce! Truce!” 

“You give up?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

Dean threw the sponge into the sink and followed me into the bedroom so that we could change our tops. I chose another one of my flannels while Dean threw on one of his, not caring which one he put on. Once we were dressed, I walked into the bathroom so that I could dry my hair. I heard Dean follow me.


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Winchester Smut for you if you're interested, I am sure you are... right?

As I dried my hair, I caught a glimpse of Dean looking at me through the mirror. 

“You like what you see?”

“Of course I do. I love every inch of you. Right now, I’m thinking about kissing every inch of you.”

“How about we make that thought come true.”

“I like the sound of that.”

I turned off the hairdryer and put it back in its place before turning to see Dean walking towards me. He picked me up and carried me to our bed, placing me down gently before starting to unbutton my flannel.

“Guess we don’t need this anymore.”

He quickly took off my flannel before taking off his flannel and discarding them both on the floor. He then unbuttoned my jeans while kissing a trail down my stomach. With one swift motion, my jeans were on the floor. I sat up and opened Dean’s jeans, he stood up so that he could take them off before climbing back on the bed. He started kissing my forehead, creating a trail down my nose to my lips before kissing both sides of my face. He then kissed my neck and moved down my chest, unclipping my bra so that he could kiss every part of my chest. And when Dean says every inch of my body he means every inch of my body. Next, he moved down to my stomach before slipping his fingers into my panties and throwing them onto the floor. He trailed kissed down until he found my sweet spot, he kissed in and I moaned low in my throat. He continued to trail kisses down my thighs, calves and feet before moving back up the trail he had created, ending back on my lips. I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed his soft lips sweetly.

Dean moved so that he was on top of me, keeping his weight on his arms before he moved his hips next to mine, I knew his intentions and nodded at him to continue. I felt Dean between my legs and tilted my hips upward to meet him half way, he quickened his rhythm and I hooked my legs around his so that he could be closer to me. Dean started to move and I let out a moan before placing my hands on his back and letting him take control. When I heard his breathing quicken, I whispered in his ear to find his release.

“Give it to me baby.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes baby.”

Dean moved his hips quickly and called my name as I clung to him, both of us finding our release at the same time. Dean kissed me before falling back onto the bed, panting from the aftereffects of what we just did.

“That was amazing. Thanks for making my thoughts a reality.”

“Anything for you. I wonder what Sam’s thinking; he must be wondering where we are.”

“I’m sure he heard us. It’s hard to not hear us when we are making love.”

“True. Very true.”

“But we should get back, we still need to find cases to go on.”

“I was thinking that we could stay here today.”

“In the bunker?”

“Yeah, I gave you what you wanted so why don’t you do what I want.”

“Alright, let’s hang out here today."

“Thanks.”

Dean and I got dressed and headed back into the living room. Sam was watching TV on the loudest setting, probably to drown Dean and I out. I patted him on the shoulder, he turned down the TV and I explained to Sam the plan that I had in mind. He fully agreed that my plan was a good idea and I was glad.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has "GOOD NEWS!"

A couple of weeks later, I felt sick and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed that my belly was a bit bigger and I lifter my top to examine it. I placed my hand on my stomach and it was indeed bigger. I put two and two together, the throwing up and my stomach growing bigger. I must be pregnant, I decided to sneak out and buy a pregnancy test to confirm my suspicions. I quickly got dressed and I was about to leave when I heard Dean’s voice beside me.

“Where are you going?”

“Shopping, I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay.”

I got away with it, and technically I wasn’t lying. I was going shopping for a pregnancy test. I drove to the closest shopping centre and bought a pregnancy test, before going to the baby section and buying a few baby items. I then walked to the boxes and bought one. I also bought some pink and blue ribbons that I could tie around the box. I paid for the items and drove back home. I quickly walked into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test, my suspicions were confirmed. I was indeed pregnant. 

I took the box out of the bag and placed the baby clothes into it with a note saying:  
“See you in a couple of months daddy xx”

I then placed the pregnancy test on top of the paper and closed the box, wrapping the ribbons around it before holding the box behind my back and opening the door. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch before calling to Dean to come to me.

“Dean, can you come here for a second. I have something to show you.”

“I’m coming.”

I saw Dean emerge and I patted the space next to me, indicating to him to sit down. Once he was seated I took his hand.

“This morning I felt really sick and I decided to go out and confirm my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?”

I revealed the box from behind my back and handed it to him.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

I watched as Dean opened the box and as he took out the pregnancy test to look at it. He slowly looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

“Are you pregnant?!”

I slowly smiled and nodded.

“Are you serious?!”

I nodded again, this time with a smile on my face.

“That’s wonderful baby, come here.”

He stood up and took me in his arms before swinging me in a circle. He placed me down before continuing.

“I’m going to be a father. I can’t believe it! Sammy come here.”

“What is it Dean?”

“I’m going to be a father.

“Congratulations Dean. And to you too Clary.”

“Thanks Sam.”

Dean hugged me again and got down on his knees, placing his ear on my belly. He started talking to it like the baby could hear him. I knew that Dean was going to be a good father to the child, I just knew it.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major cliffhanger - but there will be a sequel in a little while.


End file.
